Viaje al Pasado
by Annia
Summary: Muerte... un viaje en el tiempo, algo que buscar... los destinos se cruzan y encuentros inesperados se llevan a cabo... cuando todo está perdido... ¿Puedes acaso pedir otra oportunidad?...¡¡R&R!
1. Buscando otra oportunidad

**_Summary_****_:_**  Muerte... un viaje en el tiempo, algo que buscar... los destinos se cruzan y encuentros inesperados se llevan a cabo... cuando todo está perdido... ¿Puedes acaso pedir otra oportunidad?... Espoir...

**_Disclaimer:_  Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Clamp, a excepción de los que no les suenen para nada que son míos ^_-  Todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión =P**

VIAJE AL PASADO Por Annia 

I

_- ¿Estás segura de esto? - _

Una voz masculina, grave y varonil se escuchó en la penumbra... Grandes nubarrones cubrían el cielo y los relámpagos alumbraban la oscuridad.  Abajo, en un terreno llano y apartado se encontraban dos figuras de pie y una más dentro de lo que parecía ser una nave, no era muy larga pero sí grande, sin alas y en la parte superior una compuerta abierta de cristal reforzado.  A ninguna de las tres figuras se les podía distinguir muy bien, incluso sus facciones.

_- Ya está todo listo, deben irse_ – habló la persona que estaba en la nave.  Su voz se notaba débil y quebrada, pero se distinguía que pertenecía a una mujer joven.

_- No me has respondido, te pregunté si estabas segura de esto y no lo creo así, aún estás muy débil... podrías dejarlo para mañana o incluso podría hacerlo yo_ – habló de nuevo la voz masculina.  Pertenecía a una de las figuras que estaban de pie al lado de la nave.

         _- Estoy de acuerdo con Ryu, no estás del todo recuperada, por favor, no te precipites_ – la tercera persona que hasta ahora sólo había escuchado habló por primera vez.  Se trataba de otra mujer, pero por el tono de su voz parecía mucho mayor que los otros dos.

         _- Soy la única que puede hacerlo y saben que no pueden detenerme... _– una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven – _ahora sólo espero que esta máquina sirva._

         _- Cuídate..._ – Ryu se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente – _no lo olvides... __espoir__..._

         _- Lo tendré en mente... adiós - _

         _- No, hasta luego..._ – le corrigió el joven.

La chica dentro de la nave accionó unos cuantos botones al mismo tiempo que la compuerta de cristal se cerraba herméticamente y la pantalla de control mostraba las cifras:  02 : 15 : 2007.

Las dos personas se apartaron de la máquina cuando ésta empezó a hacer ruidos extraños.  Seguidamente, la misma proyectó un haz de luz negro creando un vórtice dimensional del mismo color por el cual luego se condujo.  A los pocos segundos de entrar la nave, el vórtice pareció sucumbir y se contrajo hasta desaparecer.

Un fuerte relámpago cruzó el cielo iluminando un poco el lugar, el mismo donde hace pocos minutos había acontecido aquel suceso...  En aquel sitio ahora sólo el viento llenaba el vacío.

************

Oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo, dándole un aspecto triste y cansino, a la vez que fuertes truenos retumbaban, eliminando todo viso de tranquilidad.  Ante tan peculiar clima, los habitantes de la ciudad de Tomoeda preferían no salir y quedarse en sus casas, y los pocos que aún andaban por las calles buscaban presurosos un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia que se avecinaba.

Al mismo tiempo un vórtice negro se abría en los cielos y una ráfaga de luz salía a gran velocidad de éste.  Nadie pareció darse cuenta que ese resplandor cruzó el aire y se precipitó contra un lugar desconocido en el parque de la ciudad.

Era aquella nave... un fuerte árbol había detenido su camino... Por su estado actual se deducía que el haberse estrellado le había causado graves daños.

La compuerta se abrió, adentro una chica se removía dolorida.  Ahora se podían percibir claramente sus facciones delicadas, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos del mismo color con visos rojizos.  

_- __Espoir__..._ – alcanzó a balbucear.

Mientras se incorporaba, su rostro mostraba señas de dolor, vivamente justificadas por el estado en el que se encontraba.  Ahora en su cuerpo, miles de cortaduras empezaban a abrirse y se podía entrever una profunda herida en el costado derecho de las cuales la sangre no cesaba de fluir.

_- Aaaagghhh_ – se quejó en voz baja al incorporarse con trabajo.  _"¡Rayos...! no debí venir así"_, pensó, _"Pero... no podía decirles... no me hubieran dejado venir... solamente yo puedo conseguir la llave de Eithar..."._ Con este último pensamiento reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y salió de la nave.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la máquina al tocar el piso para no caer.  De pie, se podía apreciar la figura alta y delgada de la chica.  Sin embargo, además de las múltiples heridas, cualquiera que la viera en esos momentos pensaría que iba para un velorio un tanto deportivo o que se había equivocado con el último grito de la moda, pues su vestimenta no era nada común para esa época.  

Toda su ropa era negra.  De abajo hacia arriba, sus zapatos parecían una botas modernas, de suela gruesa y se ajustaban automáticamente con una serie de láminas delgadas hechas de un material desconocido.  Llevaba unos pantalones de guerrilla que le ceñían en la cintura y se holgaban con varios pliegues en la parte de abajo, parecidos a bota campana. Cargaba con un cinturón descolgado con varios compartimientos, – también hecho de un extraño material –  que empezaba en la cintura en el lado izquierdo y terminaba en la cadera en el lado derecho.  Su blusa era ajustada y larga hasta un poco abajo del ombligo, manga sisa y sin cuello.  Además llevaba un chaleco también de manga sisa de cuero, ajustado pero con cuello, el cual lo traía sin cerrar.  Para terminar el atuendo, vestía en sus manos unos guantes, estilo mitones –sin dedos–, parecidos a los que usan los motociclistas; en su oreja izquierda llevaba un tipo de comunicador con micrófono y en su cuello portaba un hermoso colgante dorado con la forma de un círculo y una estrella de seis puntas en su centro, que se escondía bajo su blusa.

_- ¡Diablos...!_ – la chica cada vez estaba más débil y al intentar caminar por poco se cayó – _si tan sólo tuviera la energía necesaria para utilizar la magia curativa..._ – entonces pareció recordar algo de repente – _Es cierto, el suero..._ – inmediatamente se llevó la mano a su cinturón y de uno de los compartimientos sacó un pequeño frasquito de 4 cm de alto que contenía un extraño líquido de color rosado perla.  Al beber su contenido sintió como si recuperara sus fuerzas de un momento a otro, sin embargo no las suficientes –_ Menos mal que cogí esta cantidad antes de salir del laboratorio, no es la suficiente pero me servirá_ – dijo contenta.

Posteriormente se dirigió hacia su derecha, a la parte trasera de la nave, y con su mano hundió una placa que se perfilaba un poco en la superficie de metal.  Al hacerlo, la placa se removió automáticamente y mostró una pequeña pantalla junto a un tablero de dígitos.  La joven presionó unos cuantos números que seguramente serían una clave o contraseña.  Luego de unos segundos la pantalla visualizó un _"Ok"_ y seguidamente volteó sobre sí misma para revelar ahora un botón cuadrado no muy grande de color rojo.

Ella, sin más preámbulos apretó el botón y como por arte de magia la gran máquina había desaparecido.  La chica sin inmutarse ante esto se agachó y recogió del suelo un pequeño estuche de color plateado con la forma de un encendedor, abrió un compartimiento en su cinturón y lo guardó allí.

- _Debo apresurarme, la cantidad del suero que me tomé sólo me alcanzará para unos 20 minutos..._ – dicho esto, la joven emprendió su camino lentamente, porque aunque tuviera energías para seguir, las heridas aún le dolían.

La chica parecía conocer su camino.  Salió del bosque y avanzó con seguridad hasta vislumbrar un gran edificio de color blanco y azul oscuro.  Se trataba del Hospital Central de Tomoeda.  

A pesar de que eran apenas las tres de la tarde, el cielo se veía oscuro y los relámpagos aún se divisaban.  La joven desvió su ruta y se encaminó a la parte trasera del edificio.  Al estar allí, pudo entrar sigilosamente por la puerta de servicio.

Parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía.  Sus movimientos eran calculados y meticulosos.  A pesar del estado en el que se encontraba procuró no delatar su presencia.  Lo único que le interesaba era curar sus heridas, para eso había acudido al hospital, luego sí podría encargarse de su misión.  Subió de piso en piso por la escalera interna de emergencia buscando una habitación que guardara instrumentos clínicos, por ahora sólo le importaba encontrar unas cuantas pinzas, gasas, Isodine, hilo y agujas, cogiendo puntos a su herida en el abdomen podría mantenerse en pie, las demás heridas sólo eran cortes que luego sanaría con algún hechizo cuando estuviera recuperada.

Llegó a cierto piso, no sabía cual era porque había perdido la cuenta.  El pasadizo por el que ahora caminaba despacio se encontraba milagrosamente vacío, le tranquilizó porque no tendría de que preocuparse.  Entonces divisó una puerta que tenía la inscripción _"Medicals Instruments Room"_  .  Se introdujo rápido en la habitación.  Ésta era amplia, en un rincón había una camilla, 2 sillas y tenía varios estantes llenos de frascos, medicinas, herramientas de cirugía y demás.  Cogió una silla y la puso cerca de un aparador de tamaño mediano para luego sentarse en ella. 

En esos momentos agradecía su insaciable curiosidad y su interés por la medicina desde niña, pues no pasaba una tarde en que no fuera al hospital después de estudiar y esperaba que su tío, que era médico, le enseñara todos los secretos de su profesión, incluso una vez que ella misma había tenido un accidente, él le enseñó a coger sus propios puntos.  Es por eso que ahora estaba desinfectando la herida, – de por sí con una mueca de dolor en su rostro – hilando la aguja de cirugía y cosiendo poco a poco.

************

Una enfermera buscaba con ímpetu a un doctor en especial.  Por fin lo pudo divisar cerca de la ventana del pasillo, revisando minuciosamente un reporte médico.

_- Doctor, doctor_ – le llamó presurosa.

_- ¿Qué desea señorita Fuyima?_ – le interrogó éste con respeto.

- Doctor, es un paciente, el señor Ayama, su último reporte indica que requiere una doble dosis del medicamento que se le está suministrando. Debe tomarlo en estos momentos, es por eso que necesito su autorización.

_- Ya veo, el señor Ayama..._ – meditó unos segundos – _por ahora sólo suminístrele un tercio del doble, cuando lo vea personalmente autorizaré el resto._

         _- Sí, señor. Por cierto, recibí indicaciones de que el paciente # 22 enfermo de Tuberculosis, el señor Hirasy, debe tomar Tobramicina pero a mi juicio, considero que es mejor para él que tome Kanamicina, perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿Usted qué opina? _

_- Debo estudiar primero el caso - _

_- Por supuesto, aquí tiene una copia_ – dijo la enfermera extendiéndole otro reporte.

_- Muy bien, ahora compararé ese medicamento con esta historia clínica, le daré mi respuesta cuando termine_ – le respondió medio curvando sus labios.

_- Muchas gracias_ – dijo ella sonrojada, no podía negar que aquel doctor le parecía muy apuesto, y más cuando sonreía, que era en contadas ocasiones – _su... opinión es muy importante Doctor Kinomoto..._

_- Es mi trabajo señorita Fuyima_ – dijo él recobrando su expresión seria.

La enfermera se despidió y Touya se encaminó a una puerta con exactitud:  _"Medicals Instruments Room"…_

************

Había terminado de coger los puntos y ahora sólo debía cubrir con gasa la zona afectada.  Sólo tenía que esperar a que sanara la herida.  De repente un ruido se escuchó.  La joven levantó la vista por inercia y entonces vio que la manilla de la puerta se estaba girando.  ¡Había olvidado cerrarla con seguro! ¡Qué idiota! Debía pensar rápido, alguien estaba a punto de entrar y no iba a ser fácil dar explicaciones.

Recorrió inmediatamente la habitación con la vista.  Ni una sola ventana grande para escapar y ni siquiera un lugar para esconderse.  La camilla no la taparía y tampoco tenía tiempo.

************

Touya se paró frente a la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla.  Apenas tocó la manilla tuvo una sensación extraña.  Era cierto que había perdido sus poderes cuando tenía 18 años pero para su asombro los recuperó al año siguiente, en realidad nunca se habían ido, sólo estaban debilitados.  Ahora aquella sensación se le hacía extrañamente conocida.  Sin embargo, no le prestó mucha atención y abrió la puerta del todo.

************

La puerta había sido abierta, ahora sí que estaba en problemas.  Había sido muy descuidada, estaba segura que si Ryu supiera de esta estupidez le echaría el sermón de las 7 palabras.  Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, debía huir rápido.

Se paró de inmediato pero sintió un gran mareo y se le estaba empezando a nublar la vista.  Entonces recordó que ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos y comenzaba a desfallecer de nuevo.  ¡Bonito momento para que se acabara el efecto del suero!

Dirigió su vista hacia la puerta pero sólo pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre.  _"Debe ser un doctor"_, se dijo.

************

_- ¿Pero qué...?_ – Touya Kinomoto se había quedado desconcertado al ver dentro de la habitación.  

Una chica vestida con un atuendo algo extraño se había parado rápidamente de una silla y parecía tambalearse.  Su sexto sentido le intuyó desconfianza y le hizo ponerse alerta.

_- ¿Quién eres?_ – le preguntó con brusquedad acercándose un poco.

Vio como ella trataba de huir y le cerró el camino.

         _- ¿Quién eres?_ – volvió a preguntar.

La chica parecía estar muy débil y no entender lo que le estaba diciendo, o no le quería responder, y ya era muy sospechoso.

Como él le cercaba el camino, la joven decidió pasar sobre él y le dirigió un puño directo al rostro, que Touya hábilmente bloqueó.  No por nada había entrenado Karate en la preparatoria.  Sin embargo, la chica no paró y ahora le asestó una patada hacia el costado izquierdo.  Ella comenzó a  luchar de verdad, pareciera como si su único objetivo era dejarlo noqueado para que no hablara y poder escapar.  Touya estaba sorprendido, la habilidad de la chica en el combate era única, además que era extraño que siquiera pudiera dirigirle un golpe si se veía tan débil.

************

_ "Rayos, este tipo es bueno, me está dando muchos problemas"_, pensó la joven.  Si seguía así, huir del hospital iba a ser el plan B.

Decidió sujetarle el brazo.  Hizo el intento de hacerle una llave pero entonces sintió ese agudo dolor.  Había olvidado que la herida en su costado no había sanado, y al estirar el brazo también lo había hecho su piel.  Su fuerza estaba agotada, ya no podía hacer más esfuerzo.  Era una imbécil, su misión estaba en peligro.

************

Touya sintió que la fuerza que le oprimía el brazo disminuía.  Era ahora su oportunidad.  Rápidamente se separó de la chica y le asestó un fuerte golpe con el pie al vientre de ella.  Grave error.  No midió sus fuerzas y la potencia del golpe fue tal que la joven salió disparada contra la pared y se impactó fuertemente la cabeza.

El doctor Kinomoto vio con horror y sorpresa que la chica ahora estaba inconsciente y gotas de sangre resbalaban por su frente.

************

El constante pitido del ecógrafo que monitoreaba los latidos cardíacos era el único sonido que se oía en la habitación.  En la camilla descansaba una paciente.  La extraña joven dormía con sueño tranquilo, una venda cubría la herida en su cabeza y el suero junto con la medicina le era suministrado.

Touya Kinomoto al ver lo que había hecho se encargó de atender a la chica él mismo, no importándole las circunstancias en que la había encontrado.  Extrañamente, al tratar a la joven, tuvo un sentimiento curioso, sintió el deseo de protegerla, como si fuera su hermana, pero a la vez de odiarla... no, era como si le produjera un rechazo, esta última sensación le hacía recordar a alguien...

Raro en él, transportó personalmente a la paciente a otra sala para brindarle la atención adecuada.  Llamó a parte a una enfermera de su confianza y ésta le cambió la ropa a la joven poniéndole la bata blanca común en los hospitales.

Luego de los análisis confirmó aliviado que el golpe en la cabeza que ella había recibido no causó daños graves.  También sanó las pequeñas cortaduras que tenía en su cuerpo y sorprendido observó la cicatriz con puntos en el abdomen.  Lo único que podía deducir era que ella misma se había hecho esa curación, pues ahora que recordaba, cuando abrió la puerta, ella se colocaba una gasa en la herida y varios instrumentos se veían utilizados en el anaquel.

Miles de preguntas cruzaban su mente.  Se encontraba sentado en una silla giratoria al lado de la cama observando a la joven.  Ahora que la detallaba con calma podía decir que era hermosa y que tenía cierto toque de misterio que le llamaba la atención.  No muchas chicas causaban esa impresión en él.  Le pareció que tenía 17 años, si era cierto él le llevaría 7 años de más.  

Estaba confuso.  Tenía a una chica frente a él, en cama por culpa de él, de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, la misma que se había cogido puntos a una herida grave por sí misma – los cuales estaban hechos perfectamente y con la técnica parecida a la suya – y con miles de otras heridas en el cuerpo no justificadas, que una joven de esa edad no debería tener.

De repente un cambio en el registro de las ondas cerebrales de la paciente le llamó la atención.  Se paró de la silla y esperó alguna reacción.

Otra alteración en las ondas y vio cómo la chica se incorporaba rápidamente como saliendo de un shock, a la vez que se sostenía la cabeza mareada.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró asombrada de lado a lado, ubicándose.  _"¿Dónde estoy?"_, pensó.

         _- ¿Se encuentra bien?_ – le dijo Touya expectante.

La joven enfocó la vista hacia el lugar donde había escuchado la voz que se le hacía extrañamente conocida.  Al ubicar a la persona que le hablaba sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

         _- "¡Pero...!"_ – fueron las palabras que se formaron en su mente pero que le fue imposible formular.

         _- ¿Se encuentra bien? Responda por favor –_ volvió a preguntar pacientemente.

         _- Yo..._ – balbuceó ella mirándole fijamente.

_- Escuche por favor, antes de que me juzgue le pido disculpas por haberle golpeado de esa manera, no fue mi intención _– se disculpó apenado – _Sin embargo, debo saber quién es usted_ – sentenció el doctor decidido.

Ella no lo miraba.  Se veía a sí misma, su bata de hospital y parecía tener una batalla interior.  _"Un golpe..."_, meditó, _"Él... si tan solo... ¿Podría acaso?..."_ .  Luego de unos segundos lo miró de nuevo un poco más calmada. 

_- Yo... lo siento, pero... ¿Usted puede decirme qué hago aquí?_ – resolvió la joven.

Touya se desconcertó de sobremanera con esto último.

         _- ¿Qué dice? - _

         _- Yo... no sé que hago aquí... yo... ¿Usted sabe quién soy?_ – indagó ella inocentemente y con expectación.

         _- ¿No recuerda nada acerca de usted?_ – preguntó él seriamente temiendo la respuesta. 

         _- No..._ – aseguró ella negando con la cabeza después de mirarlo detenidamente – _... lo siento, yo... no sé qué hacer_ – dijo agachando la cabeza y con ojos cristalinos.

El doctor Kinomoto estaba preocupado.  Aquella joven probablemente tenía amnesia debido al golpe recibido.  Maldijo sabiendo que era su culpa. 

         _- Señorita_ – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para sonar amable – _no llore por favor_ – al ver que ella no cesaba su llanto se sentó a su lado, la atrajo por sus hombros y la abrazó como si fuera un padre.  Se sorprendió por su conducta.

La joven pareció sentirse protegida porque no tardó en dejar de llorar.  Además, ese abrazo le recordaba a... cerró los ojos como queriendo olvidar algo y finalmente preguntó muy quedamente.

         _- ¿Quién es usted...? - _

         _- Mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto_ – respondió separándose del abrazo y  dedicándole una sonrisa - _soy médico y trabajo en este hospital, gusto en conocerle_. 

Ella le miró como si lo conociera de toda la vida y le sonrió de regreso.

         _- Mucho gusto doctor Kinomoto, me gustaría poder decirle mi nombre también_ – dijo riendo cansadamente como si hace mucho no lo hiciera – _Pero, quisiera saber... ¿qué sabe de mí? ¿cómo me encontró?_ – inquirió interesada.

         _- Lo siento, pero no te conozco_ – dijo un poco incómodo y tuteándola por primera vez, por alguna extraña razón le sentía una gran confianza -  _En estos momentos no recuerdas nada de tu vida_ – continuó – _eso indica que es posible que sufras de amnesia y..._ – dudó un poco – _lamento decir que es por mi culpa._

         _- No le entiendo_ – dijo extrañada.

Touya la miró comprensivamente y decidió entonces decirle la verdad.  Le narró cómo la había encontrado, lo que había hecho, la pelea, aquel golpe... La joven escuchaba atentamente haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando.  Al final del relato Kinomoto pensaba que ella le guardaría rencor y no confiaría en él pero sorpresivamente la chica le dijo que ella no lo culpaba y antes agradecía su cuidado en estos momentos.

En un intento de hacerla recordar, Touya le pasó todas sus pertenencias.  Ella cogió la bolsa en donde venía su ropa y la abrió para mirar mejor.  Kinomoto pudo percibir algo de nostalgia en sus ojos pero la joven no dijo nada.

Sin embargo, él aún tenía muchas preguntas.  No podía esperar a que ella se las respondiera pero seguramente encontraría una pista de su identidad en lo que llevaba consigo cuando la encontró.  Ya antes se había tomado la libertad de analizar la ropa, observando que toda su textura era muy extraña.  Intentó abrir los compartimientos del cinturón pero fue en vano.  También le sorprendió el comunicador que parecía ser de mucha tecnología.  Según el atuendo y los implementos dedujo que podría ser una espía pero algo en su interior le hacía dudar de sus conclusiones.  

Quería seguir investigando así que le pidió a ella que le prestara todas sus pertenencias pero extrañamente la joven se negó. 

         _- Bien, entonces permíteme regresarte esto_ – le extendió un colgante circular de color dorado con una estrella de seis puntas en su centro – _Es tuyo, lo llevabas cuando te encontré_ – le aclaró.

Ella miró sobrecogida al colgante y cuidadosamente se lo puso alrededor del cuello.  

         _- Gracias _– respondió con prontitud al ver que Touya la miraba detenidamente.  De repente recordando algo preguntó: _- ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? - _

         _- Sólo bastará hacerte un par de exámenes, probablemente podré darte de alta mañana_ – respondió Kinomoto cogido por sorpresa.

         _- Te quedarás conmigo ¿verdad?_ – indagó la joven poniendo cara de súplica.

         _- Sí_ – afirmó Touya sonriéndole – _es mi culpa que no recuerdes nada de tu vida, es por eso que te ayudaré a recuperarla._

         _- No tienes por qué hacerlo, descuida_ – le dijo la chica prudentemente.

_- Pero quiero hacerlo_ – sonrió – _Cuando salgas del hospital necesitarás a alguien que te guíe, yo lo haré._

         _- Pero, ¿Dónde voy a vivir?_ – preguntó ella con inocencia.

         _- La casa de mi padre es grande, podrás ocupar mi antigua habitación, estoy seguro de que él no se opondrá a ello_ – le respondió sensatamente y con el tono serio que lo caracterizaba.

Un brillo de emoción y gratitud surcó los ojos de la chica.  Touya pudo darse cuenta de aquello y le sonrió.  Se sorprendió de que estaba sonriendo mucho ese día pero de alguna manera, sintió que aquella joven era la causa.

De pronto miró su reloj y notó que tenía turno.  Detestó que tuviera que irse y dejarla sola pero no tenía remedio.  Se despidió cariñosamente de la chica y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

         _- Doctor Kinomoto_ – le llamó ella a mitad de camino.

         _- Dime_ – dijo volteándose.

         _- Muchas gracias_ – la chica le regaló una sonrisa sincera, seguidamente se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Touya curvó sus labios.  Por alguna razón aquella chica le recordaba a su hermana, el sentimiento de protegerla creció aún más.  Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

         _- Jovencita_ – la llamó.

Ella abrió fatigosamente los ojos y se incorporó levemente.

         _- ¿Sí, doctor Kinomoto? - _

         _- No te puedo llamar de ese modo cada vez que quiera dirigirme a ti - _

El rostro de la chica sólo mostró confusión.

         _- Necesitas un nombre_ – aclaró.

Ella se sorprendió pero al instante su expresión fue dubitativa.

         _- No se me ocurre ninguno_ – confesó apenada.

         _-  Sayuri - _

         _- ¿Cómo? - _

_- Sayuri, es un nombre bonito, ¿Qué te parece? –_ dijo Touya con un tono paternal.

Ella lo pensó varios segundos y luego le dirigió una sonrisa.  Ahora ya tenía un nombre.

************

Eran ya las 10:30 Pm, había pasado la tormenta y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno.  En la habitación #33 del Hospital Central de Tomoeda una joven miraba por la ventana sosteniendo en sus manos un hermoso colgante dorado.

Lo miró tristemente y apretando una pequeña lámina que sobresalía casi imperceptible logró que el colgante se abriera.  Dentro de éste había una fotografía.  Ésta mostraba a una hermosa mujer muy joven de aproximadamente 27 años, de cabello castaño claro tirando a rubio y ojos verdes que inspiraban ternura.  Ella se encontraba junto a un hombre de su misma edad pero más alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color con visos rojos.  Ambos sostenían a una pequeña niña de al parecer 6 años, de cabellos y ojos iguales a los del hombre pero con la gentil y bella sonrisa de la mujer.  Era una familia y se veía realmente feliz.

En la mejilla de la joven resbaló una lágrima silenciosa, la cual se apresuró a limpiar.  Miró de nuevo por la ventana pero ahora con una expresión seria y madura que sólo aquellos que han pasado por muchos sufrimientos pueden esbozar.

Observó ahora su bata de hospital y la vio despectivamente.  Le gustaba la medicina pero odiaba estar internada en un hospital.  Sin embargo debía agradecerle al doctor Kinomoto, era un hombre astuto, lo sabía, pero ella también podía serlo, por algo aprendió del mejor.  Sonrió pícaramente y se dirigió a su cama luego de llevarse de nuevo al cuello su colgante.  Se recostó sobre la almohada y de nuevo sonrió.

         _- Puedo ser una gran actriz cuando me lo propongo, ¿No lo crees Touya Kinomoto?_ – dijo hablándole al aire.

Se felicitó a sí misma y cerró los ojos.  Silencio.  Hacía mucho que no dormía con esa tranquilidad... no obstante mañana sería otro día, debía estar preparada para ello... aún debía cumplir con una misión... el futuro dependía sólo de ella... 

Finalmente el cansancio la venció.

         _- __Espoir..._ – se alentó a sí misma antes de que el sueño la embargara.

************

**_Nota de la Autora:_**  Hola¡¡ yo otra vez aquí por estos lados, sólo que ahora estoy inspirada en CCS.  Seguramente la mayoría no me conoce porque sólo he escrito sobre Harry Potter pero también soy una otaku consagrada.

En realidad este es mi segundo fic, espero les haya gustado  ^-^  Si llegaron hasta aquí es que les interesó aunque sea un poquito la historia ¡Qué bien! ¡Arigato por leerla! Me hace mucha ilusión =P

Para los que no saben, _"Espoir"_  no es un nombre, significa "Esperanza" en francés, me pareció kawaii ponerlo porque eso es lo que más busca la chica y se alienta a seguir recordando esa palabra.  Sé que suena un poco ridículo pero a mí me gustó ^^UU

Tal vez esta idea está muy gastada, aún no lo sé, pero siempre quise escribir algo como esto n_n de todos modos, el estilo siempre es diferente.

Y díganme ¿Qué les pareció? esa chica es algo extraña ¿no? Me imagino que ya algunos habrán adivinado de quién se trata pero de todos modos no se dirá hasta por lo menos dos capítulos más, quizás, si sigo escribiendo porque les gustó el fic entonces les daré varias pistas más que obvias sobre la identidad de la joven del futuro pero mientras los dejo con la intriga, ñaca ñaca ^_-

En este capítulo aparecen pocos personajes porque apenas es como una introducción, ya luego irán apareciendo los otros, incluyendo a nuestra protagonista obviamente.

¿Y por qué Touya desde un principio? ¡porque es divino! Y a nuestro doctorcito le quedaba como anillo al dedo la escena que le tenía preparada, además quería dejar el ambiente con mezcla de seriedad y misterio ;)

Hasta ahora el fic parece un poco dark pero según lo que tengo pensado cambiará, incluso habrá una que otra escena de humor, no se preocupen, aunque ese no es mi fuerte ^^UUU

Por cierto, disculpen la re falta de originalidad para lo de la nave n_nUU ya sé que cuando ella le hunde el botoncito y se convierte en un estuche tipo encendedor es puro estilo Dragon Ball pero en verdad lo necesitaba =P jejeje, no me maten por esto pliss.

Weno, aquí dejo la labia porque luego se aburren n_nUU.

Mejor les recuerdo ¡¡Dejen revieeewwwsss!! ¡¡Por fa!! No les cuesta nada escribir una bobadita, cualquier cosa, incluso critíquenme todo lo que quieran ^^U

No se olviden de apretar el botoncito morado (siempre me parece que es de ese color ^^) de los reviews =P y nuevamente ¡gracias por leer!

Bye bye

Annia 

_"Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..."_


	2. ¿Sólo amigos?

**_Summary_****_:_**  Muerte... un viaje en el tiempo, algo que buscar... los destinos se cruzan y encuentros inesperados se llevan a cabo... cuando todo está perdido... ¿Puedes acaso pedir otra oportunidad?... Espoir...

**_Disclaimer:_  Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Clamp, a excepción de los que no les suenen para nada que son míos ^_-  Todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión =P**

VIAJE AL PASADO Por Annia 

2

_- ¡Oye, espera!_ – un apuesto chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color la llamó a lo lejos sosteniendo en su mano un cuaderno de apuntes.

La bella joven de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, cortado en grafilado, y de hermosos ojos verdes se volvió al instante al escuchar la voz de su compañero.  

Aproximadamente ambos tenían 17 años y por su forma de vestir se deducía que asistían a una preparatoria.  El uniforme de ella consistía en una falda a pliegues de color azul turquí, blusa blanca de manga corta con el escudo de la escuela en la parte superior a lado izquierdo, una corbata del mismo color que la falda, medias blancas y zapatos negros.  El de él tenía el mismo diseño sólo que variaba en el pantalón.

A los segundos el chico llegó hasta ella y le extendió el cuaderno con una gran sonrisa.

  _- Se te olvidó en el salón Kinomoto - _

Ella sólo lo observó con sorpresa pero luego se recobró y sonrió dulcemente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

  _- Es cierto, muchas gracias Hiroshi_ – inclinó su cabeza un poco y luego volteó para irse.

  _- ¡Kinomoto!_ – la volvió a llamar un poco ansioso –_ Yo... yo... _– dudó sonrojado – _tengo problemas con matemáticas_ – se le ocurrió de repente – _y... y me preguntaba si podrías... si podrías ayudarme_. 

  _- ¿Ayudarte?_ – preguntó sorprendida – _Pero, Hiroshi, yo no soy tan buena en esa materia, si quieres aprender de verdad es mejor que busques a otra persona más capacitada_ – le dijo humildemente.

  _- ¿Qué no eres buena? Por Dios, Kinomoto ¡Eres la segunda mejor en clase después de... él_ – al acabar la frase había perdido la emoción como si hubiera recordado algo que lo incomodaba.

  _- Ya lo ves, no soy tan buena_ – dijo comprendiendo lo que había querido decir el muchacho – _aún así quizás podría enseñarte per..._

  _- ¡¿En serio?!_ – exclamó él con emoción no dejándola terminar – _te lo agradecería mucho._

  _- Eeeh... sí, lo haré_ – dijo ella un poco desconcertada - _¿Te parece si pasado mañana estudiamos? Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa_ – sugirió resignada.

  _- Por mí está bien_ – el joven brincaba por dentro de la felicidad.  Entonces de repente se dio cuenta de algo - _¡Ah, lo olvidé! Lo siento pero debo irme, nuevamente muchas gracias Kinomoto, iré pasado mañana a tu casa ¡adiós!_ – y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella y se alejó corriendo por los pasillos de la _Preparatoria Yamen._

Ella sostuvo su mejilla un poco colorada y asombrada por este último gesto de parte del muchacho pues nunca antes se había atrevido a hacerlo.  Entonces se topó con unos ojos color castaño oscuro con visos rojos que la miraban muy enojados.  _"Ay, no"_  se quejó en su mente y desvió su mirada como quien no quería la cosa.

El muchacho a quien pertenecían aquellos ojos se acercó lentamente a ella.  Él era un poco más alto, de expresión seria y de cabello castaño oscuro.  La miró detenidamente haciendo el gesto de querer decir algo pero calló.

  _- ¿Se te ofrece algo?_ – le preguntó la joven haciendo gesto de que fuera al grano.

Él la miró dubitativo.

  _- Quería saber cómo estabas_ – respondió el joven serenamente ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.  No obstante ella lo conocía muy bien, no por algo fueron amigos desde los 10 años

  _- No es hora de ponerse celoso Shaoran - _

El muchacho la miró sorprendido pero inmediatamente recobró su postura y desvió la vista.

  _- Te equivocas _– replicó tercamente, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

Ella negó con la cabeza como diciendo "lo sabía".

  _- Bien, entonces nos vemos luego - _

  _- Sakura_ – la llamó con prontitud.

  _- ¿Sí?_ – dijo ella volteándose.

  _- ¿Qué hacías con Tiho?_ – preguntó con cierto tono celoso en su voz.

  _- ¿Por qué te interesa?_ – ella le miraba despreocudamente.

  _- Eres mi amiga, sólo quiero saber_ – comentó él como diciendo "el cielo es azul"

  _- Agradezco tu preocupación pero Hiroshi sólo me estaba pidiendo que lo ayudara con matemáticas ¿contento? - _

Shaoran se desconcertó pero intentó sonar lo más normal que pudo.

  _- Aah, ya veo, sin embargo esa ayuda que pide no se ve reflejada en sus notas – _

_- Shaoran, eso no me interesa, no le veo nada de malo en enseñarle_ – fue interrumpida por la campana de regreso a clases – _será mejor que entremos, ¡vamos!_ – terminó cogiéndolo del brazo con su característica sonrisa y tratando de olvidar la posible discusión que se avecinaba.  Shaoran no pudo más que seguirla.

Entraron a su salón y se dirigieron cada uno a sus puestos que coincidencialmente eran los mismos que tenían en la primaria.  Una joven de cabellos negros con toques grises y dulces ojos de color violeta que se encontraba a su lado les sonreía con una expresión resignada.

  _- ¿Ahora qué paso?_ – les preguntó adivinando el altercado anterior.

  _- Nada Tomoyo _– dijo Sakura con media sonrisa.

  _- ¿Qué insinúas?_ – preguntó Li desconfiado.        

  _- Oh, sólo tenía curiosidad, nada más_ – contestó Daidouji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

  _- Siempre te haces la inocente ¿eh?_ – interrumpió sonriendo otro joven, alto como Li, de cabello azul oscuro y misteriosos ojos del mismo color pero un poco más claros y con visos grises, los cuales estaban cubiertos por anteojos.

  _- Eso no es cierto_ – dijo Daidouji con voz melosa y carita de "niña buena"      

  _- Ah ah_ – dijo negando con el dedo índice – _te conozco más de lo que crees Tomoyo_ – terminó él de nuevo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

  _- ¡Eriol!_ – exclamó Tomoyo riendo como si la hubieran cachado.

  _- Muy bien, todos a sus puestos_ – anunció el titular de la clases ingresando al salón por lo que los 4 amigos tuvieron que dejar su pequeña charla para después.

************

Suspiró cansadamente.  ¿Cuándo podría salir de allí? ¿Sería correcto escapar en esos momentos?  Después de todo se había tomado la precaución de lavar la ropa que traía consigo del futuro la noche anterior pues además de estar sucia por el polvo y el sudor, las manchas de sangre no se quitan si las dejas mucho tiempo impregnadas.  Ya estaba seca así que podía ponérsela e irse.

Se iba a bajar de la camilla en la que estaba cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

  _- Buenas tardes_ – la saludó cordialmente Touya Kinomoto.

_"Él es verdaderamente oportuno"_ se quejó en su mente pero al instante recordó que no debía tener esos pensamientos.  Su única salida fue regalarle una dulce sonrisa, aquella que había heredado de su madre, y comportarse de acuerdo a su papel.

  _- Buenas tardes, doctor Kinomoto - _

  _- Sayuri, veo que ya puedes estar de pie, me alegro_ – le dijo Touya.

  _- Sí, gracias a sus cuidados_ – respondió ella amablemente.

Touya le sonrió y le extendió una bolsa de compras.

  _- ¿Qué es?_ – preguntó Sayuri mientras inspeccionaba el interior de la bolsa - _¿Ropa?_

  _- Sí, hoy saldrás de alta y te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar, no puedes salir del hospital con la bata que llevas puesta ¿Verdad?_ – comentó.

Ella miró a la bata y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

  _- Perdona que sólo te traiga este atuendo, no soy muy bueno escogiendo ropa femenina_ – confesó el doctor con expresión seria pero visiblemente apenado.

  _- Descuide Doctor, muchas gracias_ – dijo ella con comprensión.

A continuación Touya se ausentó del cuarto por unos momentos mientras la joven se cambiaba.  Ahora vestía un pantalón holgado de color caqui, camiseta blanca manga sisa ajustada, sin cuello, medias y zapatos tenis.

El doctor volvió a entrar a la habitación pero ahora con una mochila negra en la cual Sayuri guardó sus pertenencias y luego ambos bajaron a desayunar.  Al terminar fueron al parqueadero en el sótano del hospital, montaron el auto de Touya y se dirigieron hacia la casa Kinomoto.

************

Clase de matemáticas igual a sincero aburrimiento.  La lección que estaban dando ya la sabía desde hace mucho, si seguía así consideraría en tomar un curso adelantado.  Sakura se estiró en su silla y miró a sus compañeros:  sólo unos pocos prestaban atención.  Volteó un poco hacia atrás y observó a Shaoran, éste al igual que ella estaba fastidiado pues también se sabía esa clase, incluso de memoria.  Se decidió por mirar por la ventana y echar a volar sus pensamientos.

Nada.  Otra vez matemáticas.  El sonsonete del profesor la estaba desesperando además de la lentitud de su programa académico.  Pero ¿Desde cuando le preocupaba tanto aquello? Además, ¿Desde cuando es que sabía tanta matemática si cuando era una niña odiaba esa materia a morir?

Fácil, ahora ella era así por él.  Sí, por Shaoran.  Suponía que al ser amigos por tanto tiempo se le contagió lo aplicado y un poco el amor por el cálculo que tenía el joven chino.  Puede que ahora fuera buena en matemáticas pero aún así siempre le disgustaba un poco y se aburría, lo bueno era que si se perdía de alguna lección o no prestaba atención, luego lo aprendía en unos segundos.  Casi todo se lo debía a él y lo apreciaba mucho.  Aquel chico fue el que le enseñó a confiar en sí misma, a ser valiente, a mantener la calma y no llorar, incluso en cierto modo a madurar.  Ella seguía siendo la misma chica dulce y alegre de antes pero ya veía las cosas de diferente modo y su responsabilidad había aumentado en grandes proporciones en comparación con antes, aunque una que otra vez se le pasaba algo.

_------ Flash Back ------_

_- Eres mi amiga, sólo quiero saber_ – comentó él como diciendo "el cielo es azul"

_------ Fin del Flash Back ------_

Eso había dicho Shaoran en su anterior conversación.  ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo?... "Amiga" ... ¿Amigos? ¿Sólo eran eso? sí, así era, entre ellos sólo había una bonita amistad.  Pero ¿No se suponía que cuando niños había nacido entre ellos un dulce amor?  Bien dicho, "había".  No se molestaba ante ello, ya no.  

Se preguntarán el por qué de esta resolución ¿verdad?

Cuando sólo tenía 10 años Sakura Kinomoto empezó a capturar las Cartas Clow, ayudada por Kerberos, Tomoyo y Shaoran.  Fue algo difícil pero logró su cometido.  Ahora ella era la nueva Maestra de Cartas y hacía todo a su alcance para mantener su poder.  Aceptaba que en un principio había dejado la magia pero luego, tras insistencia de Kero y de Li, en especial de este último, empezó su entrenamiento. Siempre iba – aún ahora – 2 o 3 sábados al mes al Parque Central de Tomoeda, un vasto territorio lejos de la ciudad en donde podía practicar tranquilamente junto con sus amigos y guardianes; aunque de todos modos eran precavidos y antes de iniciar, colocaban un campo de energía el cual los volvía invisibles frente a los demás.  Esta última técnica les costó mucho trabajo realizarla y sólo podía efectuarse con el poder de todos, exceptuando a Tomoyo que no tenía magia.

¿Interesante verdad? Su vida siempre fue interesante.  Y de eso ya 7 años.  ¿Cómo fue su vida a partir de ese entonces?

Es cierto que logró vencer a Yue, convertirse en Maestra y derrotar a Eriol.  Pero, también es cierto que fue en esa época en donde vivió su primer amor.  Le hacía gracia la timidez de Shaoran para confesarle en aquellos momentos lo que sentía por ella, al igual que su propia actitud y el descubrir que también lo quería.  Sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo personalmente pues él tuvo que regresar a su pais natal. 

Prometieron volver a verse y la oportunidad se presentó al año siguiente cuando Shaoran junto con Mei Ling viajaron de nuevo a Japón para vacaciones. No obstante no fue fácil confesarse la una al otro sus sentimientos pues tuvieron que lidiar con la Carta Sellada.  Pero al final, todo fue color de rosa, en realidad la carta no le quitó su sentimiento más preciado a Shaoran, ella le dijo que lo quería y fue entonces que ambos se dieron su primer beso.

Lamentablemente Shaoran y su prima debían volver a Hong Kong al día siguiente.  Tomoyo y Sakura fueron a despedirlos al aeropuerto, y nuevamente ambos hicieron la misma promesa que habían hecho el año anterior.

Sakura no negaba que se sintió supremamente triste y deprimida luego de la partida de Li, y sólo se animaba cuando Tomoyo le decía que lo volvería a ver.  Lo quería y mucho, y él también a ella, es por eso que siguieron escribiéndose por correo y se llamaban por teléfono.  

Cuando ya ambos tenían 13 años, Shaoran regresó a Japón sólo por vacaciones para verla.  Él se alojó en la casa de ella y fueron supremamente felices.  Sin embargo, nunca establecieron una relación oficial.  Todos sabían que ellos salían juntos pero jamás dijeron que eran novios en realidad.

Un año después, cuando tenían 14 años, ella había reunido el dinero suficiente y le devolvió la visita a Shaoran.  Fue sola a Hong Kong y se hospedó en la mansión Li.  También en ese entonces la pasaron muy bien, salían a pasear, se abrazaban, se tomaban de la mano y se daban uno que otro beso, siempre fueron muy tímidos.  A pesar de esto, todavía no decidieron aclarar su relación y tampoco fueron novios oficialmente.

Las vacaciones no duran para siempre, así que muy pronto Sakura tuvo que regresar a su pais.  Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados se escribieron, unas veces por correo, otras por e-mail, y en muy pocas ocasiones se llamaban por teléfono.  Y así pasó otro año, pero al cumplir los 15 todo empezó a cambiar, así ellos lo sintieron.  Cuando creces siempre cambias, no sólo física sino mentalmente, maduras y ves las cosas desde otra perspectiva aunque así no lo quieras.

Eso les había ocurrido.  Mantenían contacto pero ya no era lo mismo.  Al escribir las cartas parecía como si fueran íntimos amigos y se hablaban como tales.  Atrás quedaron aquellos días en que se profesaban amor.  Se convencieron a sí mismos que lo que habían sentido era sólo un "amor de niños" y por lo tanto, un capricho.  No obstante, acordaron que habían vivido muchas cosas juntos y que por lo tanto no debían sacrificar una gran amistad.  

Entonces cada uno hizo su vida a parte.  Ella pensó que no lo volvería a ver pero cuando cumplió los 16 años, Shaoran fue merecedor de una beca en el exterior – siempre supimos que era muy aplicado -.  En un principio iría a estudiar en Estados Unidos pero él insistió a su madre a que interviniera.  De este modo, pudo viajar a Japón para reunirse con todos sus amigos.  Cuando les avisó a Tomoyo y a Sakura, ellas no cabían en sí de la felicidad.  Las jóvenes fueron a recibirlo al aeropuerto y se alegraron al verse. Todos habían cambiado, ellas ya eran todas unas adolescentes y él un apuesto muchacho.

Al verlo de nuevo después de 2 años Sakura tuvo una sensación extraña y su corazón dio un vuelco.  Shaoran también sintió exactamente lo mismo y lo expresó en su rostro.  Pero tanto ella como él estaban seguros de que había sido sólo la impresión, después de todo habían quedado en que ya eran sólo amigos ¿verdad?  Es por eso que sólo se dieron un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Sin embargo, la que no podía comprender aquella actitud era Tomoyo.  Ella estaba segura de que Shaoran había regresado por Sakura e iba a pedirle que fuera su novia, pero se desconcertó bastante cuando le informaron la realidad.  Daidouji se desilusionó en aquella ocasión pues era la que más quería que estuvieran juntos.

Desde entonces el joven chino había vivido en Japón, aún así seguía en contacto con su familia.  Había ingresado a la misma preparatoria de sus amigas y pronto se había adaptado a su nuevo hogar.  Aún continuaba con su carácter serio y huraño pero era aceptado por sus compañeros.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado Li, Eriol regresó de Inglaterra.  Supuestamente se iba a quedar sólo una temporada pero luego se convenció de que era mejor vivir en Japón, después de todo, allí estaban sus amigos.  Sakura y Tomoyo también se alegraron de su presencia.  A Li le molestó en un principio pues le parecía que la reencarnación de Clow sentía algo por la Maestra de Cartas pero luego se obligó a recordar que ella y él mismo SÓLO eran AMIGOS, así que terminó por convertirse en un gran amigo del chico inglés. 

Ellos eran el "cuarteto" para todos, pero Sakura y Shaoran eran los que se veían más juntos.  Se sentían como grandes amigos, se preocupaban el uno de la otra y viceversa, compartían sus gustos, opiniones y emociones, andaban pa' arriba y pa' abajo e incluso parecían hermanos.  No es que excluyeran a los otros dos sino que los mismos Tomoyo y Eriol los dejaban solos la mayoría de las veces, sacando el argumento de que tenían que hacer "algo importante".

Fue por esa coyuntura que el inglés y la joven Daidouji lograron fortificar su amistad y se conocieron mejor.  Poco a poco un gran cariño iba creciendo entre ellos sin darse cuenta y en estos momentos ya era un sentimiento más profundo, sólo que ninguno hasta ahora había tenido el valor de declararse.

En cuanto a nuestra parejita de oro – S & S – nuevamente se estaban sintiendo extraños, no por nada dicen que un amor de niños nunca se olvida.  Empezaron a frecuentarse más, invitaciones a cenar, paseaban por el parque... y entonces ocurrió... no lo pudieron evadir, sus labios se buscaron sin pensar, la atracción era más fuerte y ambos sentían que lo deseaban desde hacía mucho.  Esa noche se besaron lenta y tiernamente en un principio, y luego con pasión, disfrutando hasta la más mínima gota de placer... pero... se habían dejado llevar, sintieron que no estaban haciendo lo correcto y se separaron con rudeza.

Probaron explicar su proceder pero no pudieron.  Entonces decidieron "intentarlo".  Fueron novios oficiales pero sólo duraron un mes.  El torbellino de confusión que reinaba en sus cabezas era tal que fue mejor para ellos "darse un tiempo".  Consideraron que debían aclarar primero sus sentimientos y si era amor verdadero entonces y sólo entonces saldrían juntos.  Pues es que no les cabía en su cabeza que después de todos esos años todavía sintieran algo entre sí, ¡era imposible! ¿O no?

Aún hoy aquellos interrogantes vagaban por sus mentes pero trataban de parecer normales aunque a veces era difícil controlarse, muy difícil.  La belleza de Sakura no pasaba desapercibida en toda la preparatoria y Shaoran tenía ya varias chicas tras de sí.  Los dos muchas veces sentían celos pero su orgullo y terquedad eran más fuertes y se convencían de que entre ellos no había absolutamente nada.

Por ahora querían creer eso.  No sabían por qué pero muy en el fondo sentían miedo... miedo de salir lastimados, miedo de engañar al otro, miedo de que todo fuera una farsa.

¿Estarían equivocados?...

************

**_Nota de la Autora:_**  Hola¡¡  Bueno, no tengo ningún review pero yo sigo escribiendo, por lo menos para aquellos (si es que hay ^^UU) que leen el fic pero no dejan reviews, jejeje, yo los comprendo, sólo espero que les guste la historia y arigato¡ 

Ya les dije que es mi segundo fic así que no tengo mucha experiencia, por eso pido que me entiendan n_n

Para los que leen les pido disculpas por lo baboso de este capítulo, ya sé que es muy cortico (7 hojas) pero así lo necesitaba para irlos adentrando en la historia.  Ya aparecieron los otros personajes, pero no tuvieron mucho protagonismo porque era más que todo para contarles lo que había pasado después de capturar la Carta Sellada.  Ya el próximo capítulo tiene más diálogo n_n.

También disculpen los fanáticos de S & S que no los haya colocado juntos, pero la historia es así ^^UU, no me degüellen, quizás los junte después pero no les puedo prometer nada, gomen ne.

Esta nota si es cortica porque no tengo mucho que decir, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, aprovecho para subirlo de una, creo que es mejor ^^

¡Ah, sí! Yo todavía insisto así que por favor ¡¡dejen reviews!! n_n no les cuesta nada, díganme qué tal les parece la historia pliss.

Entonces, para los que llegaron hasta aquí ¡gracias por leer! ^o^

Chao

Annia 

_"Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..."_


	3. Un nuevo hogar

**_Summary_****_:_**  Muerte... un viaje en el tiempo, algo que buscar... los destinos se cruzan y encuentros inesperados se llevan a cabo... cuando todo está perdido... ¿Puedes acaso pedir otra oportunidad?... Espoir...

**_Disclaimer:_  Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Clamp, a excepción de los que no les suenen para nada que son míos ^_-  Todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión =P**

VIAJE AL PASADO Por Annia 

3

Una gran casa se alzaba ante sus ojos.  No era muy lujosa pero se podía entrever el "calor de hogar" que la inundaba.  Respiró el aire y sintió como si estuviera en casa.  Recuerdos vagos vividos en aquella casa en su infancia le venían a su mente y la animaban.  Sin embargo recordar el pasado implica también recordar tu presente.  Ya nada se comparaba a aquellos años de felicidad, había un gran vacío en su vida.

  _- ¿Te agrada?_ – una voz varonil le habló a su lado sacándola de su ensoñación.  Era Touya Kinomoto.

Ella lo miró con una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y la observó detenidamente.  Generalmente el doctor era frío con las personas, sobre todo con los desconocidos.  Sin embargo, con la joven había hecho una excepción.  Sayuri, como ahora él la llamaba le asemejaba a una hermana y extrañamente sentía como si fuera de su familia.  Además se veía en la obligación de ayudarle a recuperar su memoria.  Pero a pesar del cariño que le tenía había algo en ella que todavía lo hacía sospechar.  Tenía el presentimiento de que aquella chica guardaba un gran secreto que lo ponía intranquilo a veces.  Aunque quisiera no podía confiar plenamente en ella.  Sin embargo, intentaba ocultar todos estos sentimientos lo más que podía. 

Sacudió su cabeza para interrumpir sus pensamientos.

  _- ¿Podemos pasar?_ – dijo él con su seriedad de siempre pero con cierto tono amable.

Ella vio de nuevo la casa y lo dudó por unos instantes pero luego accedió.  Ambos bajaron del auto y fueron hacia la puerta principal.  Tocaron el timbre y esperaron.  La joven miraba de un lado a otro un poco inquieta, pensaba en lo que posiblemente pasaría si esa puerta se abría.  La idea del doctor Kinomoto de vivir ahí le daba vueltas en la cabeza.  Por parte sí quería, sentía una gran curiosidad y el deseo de revivir viejos recuerdos la impulsaban.  Pero por otra, estaba segura de que tendría que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas de autocontrol.  Si fallaba aunque sea en un detalle sería peligroso.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y dejó ver a uno de los habitantes de la casa.  Sakura Kinomoto sonreía abiertamente.

  _- ¡Hermano!_ – exclamó contenta – _no dijiste que vendrías._

  _- Sakura, deja eso, no tienes porqué hacerlo_ – gruñía Touya tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su hermana.

Sayuri los miraba un poco apartada y sólo observaba profundamente a la joven Kinomoto.  La expresión en sus ojos era ilegible, mezcla de sorpresa, estupor, nostalgia y tristeza.  Además parecía estar viendo a un fantasma.  _"Es Ella..."_  fue su único pensamiento.  

De pronto Sakura pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica.  Por unos instantes creyó que la conocía, de algún modo le era familiar.  Aunque no sabía quién era, como era su costumbre le extendió la mano gustosamente.

  _- ¡Hola! Siento no haberte saludado antes, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto - _

La otra joven la miró de una forma extraña.  Parecía triste y confusa al mismo tiempo.  No hizo ningún gesto.  Al ver que no le devolvía el saludo Sakura bajó la mano.

  _- ¿Qué sucede?_ – interrogó.

Ahora fue Touya quien la miró.  Sayuri estuvo a punto de correr lejos de allí cuando el doctor dijo de repente:

  _- Déjala, no la culpes, luego te explicaré – _

Sakura lo miró extrañada pero calló.  Touya siguió como si nada.

  _- Entremos_ – decidió.  

Sabía que Sayuri no estaba dispuesta a entrar así que la asió de la mano y proyectándole seguridad la guió dentro de la casa.  Sakura los siguió y los tres llegaron a la sala.  Se sentaron y la joven Kinomoto fue a traer el té.

  _- ¿Dónde está papá?_ – indagó el doctor cuando su hermana regresó con la bandeja.

  _- Sabes que siendo el Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología en la universidad tiene mucho trabajo, es por eso que hoy llegará tarde.  ¿Piensas esperarlo? – _le respondió serenamente.

  _- Tengo turno dentro de dos horas, vendré después_ – dijo su hermano luego de meditar.

Sayuri le mandó una mirada intranquila.  ¿Qué pasaría con ella?.  Touya pareció comprender el gesto pero se dirigió hacia su hermana.

  _- Sakura, ella es Sayuri, a partir de ahora vivirá aquí, en mi habitación_ – le dijo seriamente.

  _- ¿Qué dices?_ – Sakura se asombró.  Aquella chica desconocida que ni siquiera le había hablado ¿Viviría con ellos? ¿Su hermano estaba loco? ¿Y quién era ella?

  _- Escucha atentamente_ – le pidió el doctor – _esta joven sufrió un accidente hace poco y fue por mi culpa.  Ahora ella sufre de amnesia, ha perdido todos sus recuerdos.  Es mi obligación ayudarla, es por eso que le ofrecí que ocupara mi antigua habitación en esta casa.  Estoy seguro de que mi padre la aceptará y espero que tú también.  Lo único que necesita es apoyo, no se lo niegues._

Sakura no sabía qué decir.  Imaginaba lo que sentía aquella chica, sentirse sola en un mundo desconocido.  Ahora entendía la actitud de ella, seguramente sólo confiaba en su hermano.  _"Irónico"_, pensó.  Pero no pensaba dejarla sola, definitivamente no lo haría.

  _- Comprendo_ – asintió – _no te preocupes, te ayudaremos cueste lo que cueste_ – se dirigió con una sonrisa alentadora hacia la chica – _pero... ¿Cómo te llamaremos?_

  _- Sayuri_ – murmuró la joven desviando la mirada.  Quería alejarse de ese lugar pero... simplemente no podía.  Pensaba en no relacionarse pero Sakura... ella era... se sentía atrapada, no quería dejar de verla...

Sakura sonrió.  Al fin ella le había hablado.  Fue una sola palabra pero ya era un avance.

  _- Sayuri... es un bonito nombre ¿Sabes?_ – le dijo.

Ya había oído esa frase de Touya pero ahora que Sakura la había dicho se sintió reconfortada.  Era un sentimiento cálido el que la inundaba, aquel que siempre tenía cuando Ella le hablaba hace mucho tiempo... La chica por primera vez miró a la joven Kinomoto a los ojos.  Y como si saliera de una ensoñación sus labios se curvaron poco a poco.

Touya que sólo las había estado observando se extrañó de sobremanera.  Pero no por el cambio de actitud de la chica sino por algo más, un detalle casi imperceptible... Sayuri antes le había sonreído, pero nunca lo había hecho de esa manera tan sutil y única de ahora... esta nueva sonrisa tenía cierto encanto... pero esa sonrisa la había admirado sólo en una persona... esa sonrisa era la de Sakura.

  _- Sayuri, ¿Y lo escogiste tú?_ – preguntó Sakura refiriéndose al nombre, ajena a los pensamientos de su hermano.

  _- Fue el doctor Kinomoto_ – le respondió ella con más soltura pero aún no con la suficiente confianza.

  _- Oh, no me lo imaginaba, pero falta todavía - _

  _- ¿Qué cosa?_ – intervino Touya.

  _- Un apellido_ – se explicó.

¿Apellido? No se le había ocurrido antes.  Sinceramente no le vio necesidad, pero no molestaba tener uno.  Sayuri lo pensó por unos segundos.

  _- Nishaki_ – declaró haciéndose escuchar – _pueden llamarme Sayuri Nishaki._

Los dos hermanos se miraron y luego asintieron conformes.

  _- Muy bien, así será_ – sonrió Sakura – _entonces Nishaki, ya que está todo resuelto ¿Por qué no te llevo a tu nueva habitación? - _

Sayuri la observó insegura.  ¿Sería esto lo mejor?

  _- Yo... no estoy segura, será mejor que me vaya_ – dijo inquieta y parándose de un salto.

  _- Ah, no, de aquí no te mueves_ – la regañó la menor de los Kinomoto sosteniéndola del brazo - _¿Cómo crees que te vamos a dejar ir? Te ayudaremos, ya te lo dije, confía en mí..._ – dijo esto último mirándola fija y comprensivamente a los ojos.

_"Esa expresión..."_  No podía contradecirla, nunca había podido desde que tenía memoria.  Sayuri detuvo su carrera comprendiendo que no tenía opción.

  _- Debo irme_ – determinó Touya al ver que ya todo estaba resuelto.

  _- ¿Tan pronto?_ – Sayuri no quería que el doctor se fuera.  Se quedaría sola con su hermana ¿Qué iba a hacer?

  _- Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo - _

  _- Está bien_ – sabía que no podía cuestionar a Touya Kinomoto, nunca ganabas si lo hacías y hoy no era la excepción.

  _- Regresaré para cuando papá lo haga de la universidad_ – aclaró el doctor – _nos vemos –_

Se fue Touya y Sayuri se quedó sola con Sakura ¿Qué iba a hacer? Definitivamente debía irse.

_- Muy bien_ – le sonrió la menor de los Kinomoto ajena a sus pensamientos – _ven, ahora sí te mostraré tu habitación_ – dijo cogiéndola del brazo y encaminándola escaleras arriba sin que tuviera oportunidad de irse.

Entraron a la habitación que antes era de Touya.  La joven la recorrió con su vista minuciosamente.  Al parecer tendría que vivir allí de ahora en adelante pues estaba segura de que los Kinomoto no la dejarían ir.

  _- ¿Cómodo verdad?_ – le preguntó Sakura cuando la joven se sentó en la cama del cuarto.

Sayuri se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.  

  _- Nishaki ¿Sabes que me estoy dando cuenta de otra cosa?_ – le dijo Sakura revisando el armario.

  _- ¿De qué?_ – indagó con curiosidad.

  _- No tienes ropa_ – dijo simplemente.

Ante esto Sayuri recapacitó.  En realidad no tenía nada que ponerse.  El atuendo que había traído del futuro no se lo podía poner porque estaba maltratado y llamaría mucho la atención.  En cuanto a la ropa que Touya le había regalado, apenas le alcanzaba para un día.

Al ver que la chica no respondía Sakura lo dedujo y tomó una rápida decisión.  Contaba con el suficiente dinero en su cuenta bancaria gracias a que un chico le había enseñado – con mucho esfuerzo – a ahorrar.

  _- ¡Ya sé!_ – exclamó con emoción - _¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?_

  _- Pero, yo no tengo dinero_ – dijo Sayuri con ingenuidad.

  _- Eso no es problema, además necesitas ropa ¿Vamos?_ – preguntó Sakura con expectación.

  _- Eeh... podría ser_ – respondió después de dudarlo un poco.

  _- Así es_ - Sakura le dedicó una gran sonrisa

Ya estaba decidido.  Sakura fue a su cuarto y tomó su bolso, luego ambas bajaron a la primera planta y salieron de la casa para tomar un taxi.

************

Habían llegado a un Centro Comercial.  El edificio era enorme, tenía un supermercado y miles de locales para visitar.  Por la mente de ambas chicas cruzó la idea de que si querían comprar algo de verdad que tendrían que caminar, y mucho.

Primero de dirigieron a un cajero automático por petición de Sakura, si querían comprar debían tener dinero.  La joven Kinomoto confirmó complacida que su cuenta era grande.

  _- Gracias Shaoran_ – sonrió recordando una divertida anécdota – _Muy bien_ – se dirigió a Sayuri – _¿Lista?_

La joven Nishaki la miró sorprendida.  No debía estar perdiendo el tiempo en esto pero Sakura... ella de verdad quería ayudarle.  No podía negarse, sólo se dejó llevar.

  _- Lista_ – afirmó dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Sakura se alegró al ver que la chica le sonreía.  Debía poner todo su empeño para que Sayuri se sintiera segura y confiara en ella.

De este modo empezaron su "travesía" por el centro comercial.  Recorrieron almacén tras almacén.  Sakura se mostraba muy alegre y quería trasmitirle ese sentimiento a su compañera.  La invitaba a seguir, a probarse, a comprar... Hicieron de todo.  Principalmente compraron ropa de toda clase:  blusas, camisetas, pantalones, jeans, lycras, shorts, faldas, chaquetas, chalecos, busos, abrigos, pañoletas, bufandas, gorros, sombreros, correas, entre otros.  Y obviamente no faltarían los zapatos, desde sandalias, plataformas, botas hasta tennis y pantuflas.  Sakura también le compró a la joven Nishaki todo tipo de accesorios y productos de higiene personal.    

Sayuri en un principio se mostró incómoda y cohibida pero luego se contagió del entusiasmo de la menor de los Kinomoto.  Sabía que Sakura era muy amable y lo único que quería era ayudarla.  Se mostraría muy desagradecida si no aceptaba su amistad, además estaba segura de que Sakura se entristecería por ello.  Debía poner también de parte suya, sabía que no podía relacionarse mucho pero consideraba que no había nada de malo si lo hacía un poco.

Sus pies estaban hinchados de tanto caminar.  Fue por eso que las dos jóvenes decidieron ir a una heladería dentro del gran complejo y descansar un poco.  Allí esperaron su orden y se dispusieron a platicar.

  _- Estamos cansadísimas pero ¿Sabes Nishaki? Todo valió la pena ¿No lo crees? - _

  _- Sí_ – contestó la aludida con una sonrisa – _y... yo te quería dar las gracias... Sakura_ – debía compensar todo lo que la joven había hecho por ella, quería ser su amiga.

  _- ¿Cómo me llamaste?_ – preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida.  Hasta ahora la chica sólo le llamaba Kinomoto, no le había mostrado más confianza.  

  _- Sakura... me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre... yo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, has sido muy amable_ – dijo sonriéndole cálidamente.

Ante esto Sakura no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta, con la misma pureza que la joven lo había hecho.

  _- Gracias a ti por considerarme tu amiga, Sayuri - _

No necesitaron decirse más palabras.  Al terminar cada una su helado agarraron todas sus bolsas de compras y regresaron a casa.  Se sentían muy bien y  habían pasado una tarde fenomenal.  

Al llegar, Sakura le ayudó a Sayuri a arreglar todas sus nuevas cosas en la que ahora sería su habitación.  Llenaron el armario, los cajones, el escritorio, cambiaron las sábanas de la cama y luego decidieron darse un baño para despejar el cansancio.

  _- Entra tú primero_ – le dijo Sakura – _yo mientras tanto arreglaré mis cosas._

  _- Pero yo te puedo ayudar - _

  _- No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola_ – le sonrió.

  _- Está bien - _

Otra a la que no podía cuestionar.  Definitivamente como que era gen de familia.

************

Entró a su cuarto y dejó las bolsas encima de su cama.  Ahora era trabajo duro el poder acomodar todas sus cosas.  Un ruidito en el último cajón del escritorio llamó su atención y Sakura pudo ver a un pequeño animalito amarillo en forma de león con alas parecido a un peluche que se dirigía hacia ella.

  _- Hola Kero ¿Me extrañaste?_ – le dijo sonriendo.

  _- ¡Sakuraaaa! Me dejaste toda la tarde solo ¡Y sin nada que comer!_ – le reclamó el peluchito simulando llorar.

  _- Perdóname, pero te traje unos dulces ¿Quieres?_ – sugirió con una gota en su cabeza.

  _- ¡Síííííííííííí!_ – 

Inmediatamente Kerberus cogió los dulces que su ama tenía en su mano y comenzó a engullirlos rápidamente.  Sakura aprovechó que lo tenía callado para contarle todo acerca de la nueva huésped de la casa.

  _- ¿Y dices que se llama Sayuri Nishaki?_ – preguntó la Bestia del Sello con la boca llena.

  _- Sí Kero, la llamamos así, ya te lo dije cientos de veces_ – Sakura ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

  _- Perdóname Sakurita, pero ¿Me decías que no tiene magia? Entonces ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? - _

  _- Eeh, esa es una buena pregunta_ – dijo desconcertada su ama.

En realidad no se había planteado eso.  Su hermano sabía de la existencia de Kero, al igual que su padre, este último se había enterado hacía como 6 años después de la batalla contra la Carta Sellada, así que no había problema.  Pero Sayuri, ella no podía saber nada de la magia.

  _- Creo que lo mejor es hacer de cuenta que no existes, así como actuabas cuando papá no lo sabía_ – decidió Sakura.

  _- Grandioso, con lo que tanto me gusta esconderme_ – reclamó con tono irónico el peluche – _no es justo Sakurita, ya estaba acostumbrado a permanecer fuera de tu habitación._

  _- Vamos Kero, ella necesita de nuestra ayuda y debe vivir aquí_ – trató de convencerlo – _hazlo siquiera por mí ¿Bien?_

  _- Oh, está bien, pero que conste que sólo lo hago porque eres mi ama_ – dijo el animalito cruzándose de brazos.

  _- ¡Gracias Kero!_ – exclamó Sakura abrazándolo.

  _- Sakura, Sakurita, ¡Suéltame, me estás asfixiando! - _

  _- Jejejejeje lo siento_ – se disculpó su ama soltándolo.

************

Abrió la llave y dejó que el agua corriera en la bañera.  Espero unos minutos mientras se llenaba y vació la solución para burbujas.  Se desvistió y se sumergió lentamente limitándose a relajarse.  Tuvo una sensación confortante al ser cubierta por el líquido cristalino, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de un baño así.

Tomó su tiempo para dilatar en sus pensamientos.  Analizó cada hecho acontecido desde su llegada a esta época y en especial los de este día.  Pensaba acerca de su visita al centro comercial junto con Sakura, le hacía recordar a aquellas veces en que su madre también la llevaba... Suspiró.

Analizó cómo era la realidad en este entonces.  ¡Cuán diferente era en el futuro! La alegría y la paz se vislumbraban en este mundo, el cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que el destino le deparaba.  No lo sabía, ni lo imaginaba.

Apretó sus puños fuertemente por la ira que estaba sintiendo al recordar.  Apretó tan fuerte que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, hiriéndola.  No le importaba, por dentro estaba furiosa.  Sentía odio... odio contra aquel que hizo de su vida y la de los demás una miseria, contra aquel que se osó a dominarlos con su poder, contra aquel que le produjo tristezas, contra aquel rodeado de muerte, contra aquel que mató a tantos inocentes, contra aquel que la sentenció a quedar huérfana desde hacía ya 4 años... contra aquel que asesinó a sus padres...

Intentó calmarse.  Debía tener cuidado.  Si seguía acumulando más rencor sabía que se iba a explotar y si se descontrolaba, también lo haría su energía.  Respiró hondo.  Calma.  Si Sakura o alguien más en esa casa llegase a detectar su presencia mágica estaría en grandes problemas.  Respiró.  Calma.

Debía concentrarse y no divagar más.  Era preciso calcular bien su papel y no propiciar ninguna sospecha.  Por ahora debía vivir en esta época pero no por mucho tiempo.  Éste se acababa y si no conseguía la llave de Eithar, quizás cuando regresara al futuro no tendría a nadie ni nada que defender.  A partir de mañana debía de trabajar en su misión.

Estiró su cuerpo y mandó su mano al cuello.  Sostuvo su preciado colgante, del cual nunca se separaba y lo observó detenidamente.  Lo abrió y vio de nuevo la foto.

  _- Mamá... Papá..._ – murmuró quedamente.  Cerró los ojos para retener las ganas de llorar.

Al estar el cuarto iluminado se podía apreciar mucho mejor la fotografía.  Curiosamente, en la parte inferior de ésta se podían ver unas letras claramente escritas.  Aquellas letras formaban una significativa palabra:  _"Li"_...

************

Los rayos de sol entraba por la ventana.  La joven en la cama se removía fastidiada por la luz.  No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos.  De repente oyó un constante  pitido a lo lejos.  El ruido provenía de la habitación contigua, sonaba como a un despertador...

  _- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!_ – el gritó que oyó a continuación terminó por despertarla.  ¿Quién había gritado así?  Oyó una puerta cerrándose de golpe, el agua correr en la ducha, varios ruidos y cosas cayéndose y luego rápidos pasos que bajaban la escalera.

Tenía que saber a qué se debía eso, tal vez había pasado algo malo.  La chica se incorporó de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas nuevas y bajó en pijama de pantalón largo y camisa verde al primer piso.  La escena que vio la dejó sumamente sorprendida.

Ahora miraba con una gran gota en la cabeza parada en la entrada a la cocina, cómo una presurosa Sakura en uniforme casi se atragantaba con el desayuno, se despedía de un señor con delantal, se iba hacia ella, le decía un rápido "Adiós" y luego salía corriendo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo diciendo constantemente "Voy a llegar tarde" "Voy a llegar tarde".

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

  _- Buenos días_ – una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.  

Miró a la persona a la que pertenecía y la examinó detalladamente.  Se trataba de un hombre de aproximadamente 48 años, cabello castaño claro, ojos del mismo color enmarcados con anteojos cuadrados y con una amable sonrisa.  Le recordaba a alguien, estaba segura... ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo lo había olvidado?!  Era cierto... un sentimiento de infinita ternura la sobrecogió.

  _- Buenos días, usted debe ser el señor Kinomoto, mucho gusto_ – saludó regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

Fujitaka Kinomoto tuvo la misma impresión que su hijo Touya al ver la sonrisa de la chica.  No había duda de que tenía un parecido asombroso con la de Sakura.  Estaba seguro que pronto consideraría a la joven como si fuera una hija.

  _- El gusto es mío ¿Quieres desayunar? _– le preguntó señalando la mesa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a comer.

  _- Así que te llamas Sayuri Nishaki ¿No es así?_ – comenzó buscando conversación.

  _- No_ – negó con la cabeza – _pero pueden llamarme así._

  _- Sí, lo sé, Touya me hizo el favor de explicármelo ayer por la noche - _

  _- ¿El doctor Kinomoto vino?_ – preguntó ella con aprensión y un toque de ansiedad.

  _- Así es, pero tú ya dormías, tampoco pudiste verme porque llegué muy tarde - _

  _- Y... ¿Qué le dijo?_ – indagó desviando la mirada.

  _- Lo indispensable_ – respondió un poco serio – _pero descuida, cuentas también con mi apoyo, esta será tu casa_ – aseguró con una sonrisa.

  _- Muchas gracias - _

  _- Y dime ¿Te gustaría estudiar? - _

Sayuri levantó la vista inmediatamente sorprendida.

  _- Eres muy joven, supongo de 17 años, no es conveniente para ti quedarte en la casa sin hacer nada ¿No lo crees? Además, si vas a la preparatoria convivirás con más chicos y chicas de tu edad, y quizás de este modo puedas recuperar tus recuerdos más pronto de lo que piensas ¿Qué dices? - _

¿Estudiar? Bueno, era cierto que había dejado de asistir a la escuela desde hacía 4 años cuando vino el caos, pero aún así se había encargado de estudiar por su propia cuenta en su casa, y su tío y su tía – como ella le llamaba a esa mujer – a veces le ayudaban.  Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba qué se sentía asistir a clases ¿Qué de malo había en aceptar la propuesta del señor Kinomoto?

  _- ¿Está seguro de que puedo hacerlo?_ – preguntó la joven expectante.

  _- Por supuesto_ _Sayuri_ – le respondió Fujitaka amablemente – _sólo déjamelo a mí._

************

Entró a la que ahora era su habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama.  Fujitaka ya se había ido a la universidad así que tenía la casa para ella sola.  Se había bañado y vestido y ahora se encontraba con nada más que hacer.   

Se incorporó y se dirigió a su armario.  Sacó la mochila que el doctor le había regalado y vació su contenido en su cama.  Observó su ropa, la cogió y se la llevó al rostro.  Aspiró el olor y confirmó fastidiada que todavía tenía un mínimo aroma a sangre.  La dejó otra vez en la cama y cogió su cinturón.  Inspeccionó compartimiento por compartimiento para asegurarse de que no faltaba nada.  Sostuvo la cápsula que antes era su nave y meditó unos segundos.  Debía buscar un espacio donde estuviera sola y examinar la máquina.  Tendría que componerla, estaba segura y debía hacerlo antes de encontrar la llave.  Quizás lo haría hoy.

Desvió su vista y alcanzó a ver su comunicador.  Se lo puso y lo probó.  Nada.  En esta época no tenía frecuencia, no le iba a servir.  ¡Diablos! Debía comunicarse y ahora la única manera era utilizando magia.  Iban a notar su presencia, tenía que pensar en algo.  Sacudió su cabeza, todo iba a ser muy difícil.  

Guardó todo en la mochila y salió de su cuarto.  Miró hacia su derecha, a la penúltima puerta:  la habitación de Sakura.  ¿Cómo sería?  Giró la manilla lentamente y entró.  Admiró cada rincón.  Su vista fue instintivamente hacia el escritorio y a uno de sus cajones.  ¿Estaría allí...? Se acercó meticulosamente y lo abrió.  Allí estaba... el libro... tal como lo recordaba.  Lo sujetó con sus manos y acarició su cerradura.  Ésta se abrió... En el último cajón del escritorio una pequeña figurita sintió despertar la magia del libro...

Ajena a esto, Sayuri sostuvo las cartas de color rosa.  Sintió la magia fluir en ellas, la vida de las criaturas encerradas.  Pasó su vista de una en una.  Notó que las cartas aún mantenían su brillo, muy diferentes de cómo las conocía.

De repente sintió una presencia desplazarse.  Alguien más estaba en la habitación ¿Pero quién? Oh oh... se había olvidado de él.

Guardó las cartas rápidamente, cerró el libro y lo puso en su lugar haciéndose la desentendida.  Giró su vista y se encontró con el cajón inferior medio abierto.  Upps...

************

**_Nota de la Autora:_**  ^o^ hye¡ aquí ta el 3 chap, más largo como pueden ver y creo que más entretenido n_n.  Sakura despertándose otra vez tarde O_o creo que Shaoran no logró influir en eso.

Bueno, ya Sayuri llegó a la casa Kinomoto, un lío para ella de verdad.  ¿Por qué su actitud con Sakura así? Supongo que saben por qué si han adivinado quién es la chica misteriosa ^^  Pero no le duró mucho, después de todo terminó aflojando barreras ^^, lo coloqué así porque no quería que la casa fuera tensión total, además que es mejor que ya las dos se tengan confianza.

Ahora Sayuri va a ir a la prepa n_n, lindo detalle de Fujitaka (y muy generoso O_o que tal pagarle el estudio a una extraña) muy pronto se va a conocer con el resto de nuestros amigos, así va a ser más interesante.

¿Y qué piensan de esa curiosa sonrisa? Ya Touya y Fujitaka la pillaron, jejejeje, ¿Qué van a pensar? =P

Otra cosa, ¿quién será Ella? La que Sayuri tanto menciona, al parecer le trae tristes recuerdos.  Y en la escena del baño, curiosa fotografía ¿verdad? yo creo que ya más de uno la pilló, es demasiado obvio ^^U

Al fin nuestro Kerito apareció n_n, tan lindo ^o^, otra vez se va a tener que esconder, pobrecito, jijiji.

Por otra parte, la nueva huésped de la casa Kinomoto ya conoce el libro de las cartas, ¿Será que Kero la descubrió? ^o^ ya veremos lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo que me tomará un poquito más de tiempo porque estoy re ocupada pero que creo va a develar muchos misterios ^_-

Bueno, ya los dejo así que chau y arigato otra vez¡ Dejen reviews¡¡ ^^

Annia 

_"Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..."_


	4. En contacto y ¿Robos?

**_Summary_****_:_**  Muerte... un viaje en el tiempo, algo que buscar... los destinos se cruzan y encuentros inesperados se llevan a cabo... cuando todo está perdido... ¿Puedes acaso pedir otra oportunidad?... Espoir...

**_Disclaimer:_  Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Clamp, a excepción de los que no les suenen para nada que son míos ^_-  Todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión =P**

VIAJE AL PASADO Por Annia 

4

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y qué hacía en el cuarto de Sakura?, se preguntaba la pequeña Bestia del Sello.  Sintió la magia emanar como si el libro hubiera sido abierto, pero su ama no estaba allí y ella era la única que podía hacerlo aparte de él.  Con toda su fuerza había empujado su cajón para ver qué pasaba pero sólo pudo ver a una joven sostenida en el escritorio.  Debía ser la nueva huésped, Nishaki, pero eso no explicaba el que estuviera en la habitación de su ama.  

Vio como la joven bajaba su vista y se quedó quieto como una estatua.  

  _- Qué lindo muñeco_ – dijo la chica con ternura tomándolo con sus manos.

¿Qué? Él no era ningún muñeco.  Pero... ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba seguro de que si tuviera los ojos cerrados juraría que lo estaba cargando Sakura.  Esa chica tenía un aura extraña, no le inspiraba ninguna confianza, era como si le generara un rechazo inmediato.  No le gustaba esa sensación.

************

Kerberus, la Bestia del Sello.  Lo había olvidado por completo.  Con Kero en la casa sería más difícil pasar desapercibida.  La actuación del "lindo muñeco" le había caído como anillo al dedo.  Estaba segura de que Kerberus odiaba que le dijeran eso pero no tuvo remedio.

Ahora que lo sostenía en sus brazos era como si estuviera en su mundo.  Kerberus, su lindo Kerberus, fue una de sus más preciadas compañías, aparte de Yue.  Hacía ya 4 años que estaba sellado, extrañaba mucho a su pequeño amigo.  

Lo abrazó fuertemente no queriéndolo soltar.  Por su parte, el muñequito se estaba volviendo azul por la falta de respiración.  La joven pareció darse cuenta de este detalle porque aflojó sus brazos y se sentó en la cama.  Le acarició la pequeña cabecita a la criatura mágica y le tarareó lentamente un fragmento de una dulce canción que había aprendido de niña.

**_Madaminu sekai  
soko de nani ga matteite mo  
moshi mo risou to chigatte mo  
osore wa shinai          
  
_**

_En un mundo desconocido,_

_allí algo me está esperando,_

_Por si acaso difiere de un ideal,_

_no sentiré miedo. _

En un mundo desconocido... un momento ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí cantando? Otra vez perdiendo el tiempo.  No debía hacerlo, ahora que recordaba debía examinar la nave y tratar de comunicarse con Ryu, pero ¿Dónde y cómo?... Una idea cruzó rápido por su mente.  Podía hacerlo en el mismo lugar en donde había aterrizado...

Sayuri se incorporó de la cama en donde estaba sentada.  Miró por última vez a la Bestia del Sello y lo depositó en el cajón inferior del escritorio, cerrándolo.  De esta manera obtenía más tiempo si es que la criatura quería seguirla.  Fue hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación de Sakura.

************

Lo había dejado encerrado.  ¿Sería a propósito? Pero qué sandeces estaba diciendo, la chica no sabía que él era una criatura mágica.  

El pequeño animalito con alas salió con mucho trabajo del cajón donde lo habían dejado y voló rápidamente hacia la puerta.  Se dispuso a salir al pasillo pero se detuvo porque la joven estaba allí.  Retrocedió y esperó.  Después de unos segundos volvió a mirar al pasillo pero se encontraba vacío.  Dirigió su vista hacia la habitación de la chica y vio la puerta entreabierta.  Voló hacia allí.

************

Había entrado a su habitación apenas había salido del otro cuarto.  Si Kero la seguía no le iba a dar el gusto.  Cogió rápido su mochila y fue hacia la ventana.  Menos mal que se había puesto jeans y zapatos tenis ese día, así sería más fácil desplazarse.  

Subió al marco de la ventana y de un salto llegó a la calle trasera de la casa.  Vio por última vez a su cuarto y salió corriendo en dirección al Parque Central de Tomoeda.

************

Nadie.  Kerberus se había dirigido a la habitación de la joven Nishaki para ver por la puerta entreabierta y confirmó que estaba vacía.  Entonces ¿Dónde se había metido? O ¿En realidad había entrado a ese cuarto? Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro.

Probablemente la chica debía estar en el primer piso, era mejor que regresara al cuarto de Sakura para evitarse problemas.  Su ama no era nada recomendable si se enojaba con él.

************

El parque... ahora debía buscar un lugar apartado.  La joven se adentró en aquella gran extensión de árboles y prado lo más que pudo y encontró el sitio perfecto.  Confirmó que estaba sola, sacó de su mochila su cinturón y extrajo de un compartimiento de éste el pequeño estuche plateado con la forma de un encendedor.  Abrió la parte superior de la cápsula y oprimió un botón de color azul.  La depositó en el prado y se alejó un metro.

La gran máquina apareció delante de ella en toda su majestuosidad.  A la joven vinieron todos los recuerdos de esa noche en que llegó a esa época por primera vez.  La Máquina del Tiempo la había traído sana y salva, y ahora ésta estaba averiada al haberse estrellado con los árboles.

Comenzó por inspeccionar la nave.  Revisó cada circuito, cada parte, una por una.  ¡Rayos! Algunas se habían dañado y sobrecalentado.  No tenía repuestos ¿Qué iba a hacer? Bueno, por lo menos las partes que se necesitaba ya se habían creado en el 2007, sólo debía conseguirlas.  Iba a ser difícil pero ella tenía sus trucos. 

Regresó la nave a su cápsula.  Por ahora debía tratar de comunicarse con alguien en el futuro, pero la única manera era usando magia y no debían notar su presencia... un momento, ahora recordaba que el bosque en donde se encontraba era residencia de miles de espíritus, quizás su aura se podría confundir con la de uno de ellos.

Nada perdía con intentar.  Llevó sus manos hacia delante dejando un espacio entre ellas como si estuviera sosteniendo el aire, cerró los ojos y se concentró.  Su energía se fue reuniendo en sus manos poco a poco.  A su alrededor las hojas de los árboles se movían impulsadas por el viento que tomaba fuerza.  Las gotas de rocío dejadas en la hojas por la fuerte lluvia de hacía 2 días aún se conservaban.  Se elevaron en el aire y se fueron aglutinando en la abertura entre las manos de la joven formando un espejo de agua en donde el rostro de ella se vio reflejado.  A continuación la chica abrió los ojos y pudo ver cómo extrañamente cambiaba su imagen...

************

_Stronghold__.  Ciudad de Tomoeda, año 2028._

Había entrado a su habitación.  Le dolía todo el cuerpo, el combate que había tenido hace poco lo dejó agotado.  Sólo quería darse una ducha y descansar un poco antes de tomar guardia.

El joven se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, entró y fue hacia una extraña y mediana pila que debería ser un lavamanos.  Cerró el obturador de éste y abrió la llave para que llenara.  Cuando el nivel del agua subió lo suficiente, hundió sus manos en el líquido y luego se las llevó a su rostro para refrescarlo.  Levantó la vista y la fijó en el espejo frente a él.  Ahora se podía apreciar a un chico apuesto de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos grises con visos violetas que enmarcaban una mirada seria, misteriosa y muy observadora.  

Llevaba una ropa extraña también, toda de color negro.  Tenía botas muy modernas y de suela gruesa, pantalones holgados de horme masculino, una camiseta larga y de manga corta sin cuello, y un chaleco holgado manga sisa, el cual lo traía sin cerrar.  Además, cargaba con un cinturón ajustado con varios compartimientos, guantes, un comunicador en su oreja izquierda y en su cuello, escondido bajo su camiseta, portaba un colgante parecido a una llave dorada, que tenía en la punta un círculo cubierto por una estrella que asemejaban la forma de un sol.

Volvió a hundir sus manos en el agua y remojó su cara de nuevo.  Fijó ahora su mirada en la superficie cristalina como si estuviera meditando algo.  De repente su expresión seria cambió a una de sorpresa.  El agua no estaba reflejando su rostro sino el de una chica que le miraba también medio sorprendida pero con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos.  ¿Acaso era...?

************

¡Lo había conseguido! El conjuro salió justo como quería.  

  _- Ryu..._ – murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El rostro del aludido le miraba con una expresión desconcertada por la pantalla de agua flotante entre sus manos, expresión que luego cambió a una de satisfacción.

  _- Eres tú..._ – le dijo el joven a través del espejo de agua sonriéndole – _sabía que lo conseguirías... Naomi..._ – la observó complacido.

La joven le miró detalladamente, sintiéndose extraña al ser llamada por su nombre.  Finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa.

  _- Ya te lo había dicho, soy la única que podía hacerlo_ – 

  _- Bien..._ – dudó un poco; de repente su expresión cambió – _ya han pasado tres días desde que estás allí ¿Qué sabes de Eithar?_ – le dijo seriamente y no divagando más.

Ella desvió la vista.  En realidad no había averiguado nada, ni siquiera había intentado buscar la llave.

  _- Ya veo... ¿Entonces qué has hecho?_ – preguntó Ryu adivinando los pensamientos de la joven.

  _- Yo... perdóname... han pasado muchas cosas, no he tenido la oportunidad... _– respondió ella.  Se sentía mal, sabía que le estaba fallando a su amigo y a todos en el futuro.

  _- No tienes que disculparte, sé que no es fácil_ – Ryu la miró comprensivo.

  _- ¿Han habido más ataques a la ciudad? ¿Cómo están las cosas en __Stronghold?_ – indagó la chica tratando de desviar la conversación.

  _- Hoy hubo una ofensiva, afortunadamente pudimos controlarla.  En cuanto a la Fortaleza, todos estamos bien, Koichi y la doctora te extrañan ¿Sabes? - _

           _- Sí, yo también a ellos_ – dijo riendo melancólicamente.

  _- Y yo a ti..._ – Ryu le miró con una extraña expresión que la desconcertó un poco.

  _- También yo_ – desvió la vista – _pero, me inquietan esos ataques ¿Están seguros que pueden soportarlos mientras regrese?_

  _- No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, todo está bien, hemos sobrevivido antes – _dijo en modo tranquilizador pero con expresión seria.

  _- Bien..._ – no sabía cómo empezar.

  _- Naomi_ – la llamó seriamente.

  _- Dime - _

  _- Presiento que me ocultas algo_ – determinó él con mirada sospechosa - _¿Por qué no eres capaz de decírmelo?_

Sabía que debía decírselo, Ryu la entendería, estaba segura.

  _- Debes comprenderme, esto no es nada fácil para mí – dudó un poco pero continuó – los he visto... la he visto..._ – sus ojos se cristalizaron.

  _- ¿A quienes? - _

  _- A mi familia... a mi madre_ – sus labios se curvaron levemente – _ha sido todo muy extraño ¿Sabes?_

  _- ¿A tu madre?_ – el rostro de él mostró gran asombro – _pero... Naomi, sabes lo que eso significa..._

  _- Sí, lo sé, pero, ¡No sabes todo lo que me he tenido que controlar! Apenas la vi tuve unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y decirle que la extrañaba... ¡Es muy difícil! - _

  _- No puedes relacionarte _– aclaró sensatamente.

  _- Ya lo hice..._ – inclinó su cabeza culpable.

  _- ¡¿Qué?!_ – exclamó consternado.

  _- Es una larga historia... - _

  _- Dime qué ha pasado - _

Ella lo miró con detenimiento.  Esos ojos grises la miraban inquisidoramente, nunca le podía ocultar nada a él.

  _- Aquella noche aterricé en el parque de Tomoeda – _comenzó – _casi en los límites del bosque, afortunadamente no fui vista por nadie pero... - _

  _- ¿Pero?_ – indagó.

  _- Estaba lastimada... sabía que no me dejarían viajar si lo sabían, por eso callé, creí que podría controlarme pero no pude, mis fuerzas fallaban y la herida que tenía en mi costado no dejaba de sangrar.  No pude continuar así que bebí una pequeña porción de suero que había cogido del laboratorio anteriormente, eso me daría tiempo, y decidí ir al hospital.  Descuida, tomé todas las precauciones _– aclaró al ver la expresión de reclamo del chico _– subí por la escalera interna de emergencia y busqué una habitación donde pudiera encontrar instrumentos con los cuales poder sanarme._

  _- Sin embargo, supongo que no todo salió como lo habías planeado_ – dedujo el joven.

  _- Así es_ – asintió ella con la cabeza – _olvidé que mi tío ya trabajaba allí para este año_ – puso cara de resignación.

  _- ¿Touya te descubrió?_ – su expresión fue de incredulidad – _¿Es mi imaginación o se te está olvidando todo primita?_

  _- ¡Ryu!_ – dijo ella en forma de reclamo – _estando herida no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso_ – continuó – _acababa de cogerme puntos, el efecto del suero se había terminado y Touya me descubrió en aquella habitación.  Quise huir pero él se interpuso._

  _- La única solución era dejarlo inconsciente pero tú no tenías fuerzas..._ – adivinó él.  Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo.

  _- Pero, supongo que las circunstancias me ayudaron - _

  _- ¿A qué te refieres? - _

  _- El doctor Kinomoto no midió sus fuerzas y me lanzó hacia la pared.  Me golpeé muy fuerte en la cabeza, según él.  Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación para pacientes y Touya se encontraba a mi lado.  Me pediría muchas explicaciones y no podía dárselas, así que opté por fingir amnesia, fue mi única opción.  _

  _- Es una buena excusa_ – admitió el joven.

  _- Sí, pero creo que sospecha algo o por lo menos lo siente_ – dijo dubitativa – _sin embargo decidió encargarse de mí, se cree en la obligación de ayudarme a recuperar mis recuerdos, fue por eso que me ofreció vivir en su antigua habitación, en la casa Kinomoto.  Ahora me llaman Sayuri Nishaki -_

  _- ¿Por qué aceptaste?_ – le preguntó él seriamente.

  _- No pude evitarlo_ – su mirada era triste – _sabía que ella estaría allí, al fin la vería de nuevo después de 4 años... es muy diferente ¿Sabes? Tiene mi edad pero aún así su espíritu es el mismo que conocía..._ – una gran sonrisa se le escapó.

  _- ¿A quienes más has visto? - _

  _- Solamente a mi abuelo y a Kero_ – dijo con alegría.

  _- ¿Y a..._ – se detuvo de repente.

  _- No_ – negó con la cabeza sabiendo a quién se refería – _a él no lo he visto, tampoco a mi padre, mas, cuando lo haga me contactaré contigo - _ 

  _- Bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, no debes revelar nada - _

  _- Descuida, soy una buena actriz ¿Lo recuerdas?_ – afirmó ella guiñándole un ojo.

  _- Ni que lo digas "Sayuri"_ – Ryu le sonrió acordándose de viejos tiempos – _por cierto, ¿Cómo está la Máquina del Tiempo? _

  _- Tendré problemas con eso, algunas partes se averiaron y tengo que conseguir los repuestos, pero no te preocupes, podré hacerlo - _

  _- Eso espero_ – comentó intranquilo.

  _- Entonces... creo que ya es hora de despedirnos_ – le dijo ella en forma sensata.

  _- Sí, recuerda lo que te dije - _

  _- No lo olvidaré, y por favor, salúdame a Koi y a tu madre de mi parte - _

  _- Lo haré, cuídate_ – Ryu le regaló una sonrisa.

  _- Tú también, nos vemos_ – dijo ella haciendo un gesto de despedida.  Iba a terminar con el conjuro cuando él la llamó de nuevo.

  _- Naomi - _

  _- ¿Sí?_ – preguntó ella expectante.

  _- Vuelve..._ – su voz ansiosa terminó en un eco mientras la conexión se rompía.  La pantalla de agua se dispersó y quedó nuevamente sola.

Las palabras que había dicho el joven aún retumbaban en su cabeza.  Una expresión de desconcierto surcó su rostro.  Él tenía razón pero una duda taladraba su conciencia:  ¿Acaso ella quería regresar?.  

************

  _- Ese es mi caso, director Kiwutsu - _

Fujitaka Kinomoto había salido temprano de la universidad y ahora estaba frente al director de la _Preparatoria Yamen_ pidiéndole que aceptara a Sayuri Nishaki como su nueva estudiante.

  _- Señor Kinomoto, debe saber que esta no es una fácil decisión, estamos hablando de una joven que sufre de amnesia, no sabemos nada de sus orígenes, ni dónde vivía, ni qué hacía, ni tampoco si es segura_ – determinó el director seriamente.

  _- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que es una buena chica, pongo mi palabra en ello, lo único que le pido es que le de una oportunidad_ – le dijo Fujitaka sensatamente.

El señor Kiwutsu pareció dudar.  El respetable señor Kinomoto era una persona muy seria y no vendría a interceder por esa joven si no confiara totalmente en ella.

  _- Está bien señor Kinomoto, aceptaré a la señorita Nishaki como alumna pero estará una semana en período de prueba, esa es mi condición ¿Le parece bien?_

A Fujitaka se le iluminó el rostro con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz de haber conseguido su cometido.

       _- Le doy mil gracias, director, no se arrepentirá se lo aseguro - _

************

  _- ¿Estás segura de que puedes confiar en ella? No me opongo a que le brinden su ayuda pero piénsalo bien Sakura, no se sabe nada de esa chica_ – dijo el joven con sensatez y seriedad.

  _- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan desconfiado? Oh vamos Shaoran, no me mires así porque sabes que es verdad_ – replicó la aludida ante el gesto de él – _tienes razón, no sabemos nada de ella pero estoy segura de que es una buena persona, es segura, es que, si tan sólo la conocieras, entonces me comprenderías – _continuó más calmada.

El muchacho la miró dubitativo durante unos segundos pero luego terminó dando su consentimiento.

  _- Está bien, no te discuto más, es sólo que me da mala espina... bien, bien, por lo menos me gustaría conocerla_ – añadió ante la expresión que ella le había puesto – _así estaría más tranquilo._

  _- El joven Shaoran siempre te sobreprotege mucho Sakura, ya deberías estar acostumbrada amiga_ – intervino una chica con una sonrisa de triunfo y una mirada perpicaz.

  _- Tomoyo ¿De qué hablas?_ – Li ya sabía qué significaban esas miradas.

  _- No le hagas caso, Li siempre es así Sakura_ – comentó otro muchacho pero con lentes.

  _- Eriol, se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, deberías apoyarme_ – reclamó un tanto molesto el pequeño lobo.

  _- Sí, pero (...)_ – replicaba el joven inglés con su inconfundible sonrisa.

Sakura sólo los veía discutir.  Al mismo tiempo intercambiaba miradas con Tomoyo como diciendo "Siempre es lo mismo".  Había llegado esa mañana un poco presurosa por haberse levantado tarde, pero afortunadamente su titular no había llegado.  Quería contarles a sus amigos acerca de su nueva huésped, Sayuri Nishaki, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo sino hasta el receso.  Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol se habían mostrado muy interesados en la chica con amnesia, sin embargo, Shaoran no evitó comentarle su desacuerdo.  Él era así, a veces era extremadamente receloso ¿Cuándo cambiaría?

  _- Bueno ya, paren eso_ – determinó la menor de los Kinomoto para silenciar a sus 2 amigos – _sigamos tu idea Shaoran, también me gustaría que todos conocieran a Sayuri, ¿Qué les parece si vienen después de clases a mi casa?_

Ante esta sugerencia los tres jóvenes hicieron cara de impotencia.

  _- Sakura, lo siento mucho, pero hoy tengo práctica coral, la presentación es muy pronto, no puedo faltar_ – dijo apenada la joven Daidouji. 

  _- Tampoco puedo, tengo clases de esgrima, ya sabes, esta niña está empeñada en que aprenda _– comentó Eriol señalando con la cabeza a Tomoyo.

  _- Yo no te obligué_ – se defendió la aludida sonriendo pícaramente – _además sólo fue una sugerencia, tienes un talento natural, eres muy bueno en eso -_

  _- Siempre termino complaciéndote ¿No?_ – solucionó él alzándose de hombros y con cara juguetona.

  _- Sakura, el Concilio necesita de ordenar unos cuantos asuntos aquí, en Japón, me llamaron hace poco, esa tarea me fue encomendada, lo siento pero estoy muy ocupado_ – dijo Li tratando de ignorar a sus otros dos amigos que ya parecían pareja.

  _- Oh, ya veo, no se preocupen, los comprendo _– Sakura estaba desilusionada, ahora resultaba que todos tenían mucho por hacer – _será en otra ocasión, quizás pueda ella venir mañana, no lo sé._

  _- De verdad que lo sentimos Sakura, pero nos alegraría que trajeras a esa chica a la escuela, puede ser una nueva amiga_ – terminó sonriente Tomoyo.

  _- Una nueva amiga... sí, tienes razón_ – expresó la joven aludida un poco más animada.

************

  _- Disculpe joven, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?_ – el dependiente estaba un poco inquieto, aquel joven ya hacía unos minutos que había entrado a la tienda y sólo se había limitado a observar la mercancía sin hacer un solo pedido o preguntar por algo.

  _- No, gracias_ – respondió cortantemente y con una voz algo ronca, para dar media vuelta y seguir observando.

El dependiente se desconcertó, pero luego decidió obviarlo y continuar con su labor.  Sin embargo, siguió examinando cada uno de sus movimientos, algo lo hacía desconfiar.

Se encontraban en un gran local situado en una concurrida calle, que se dedicaba a la ferretería y a vender repuestos y partes de todo tipo de medios de transporte.  El local era muy moderno, con una gran demanda y buenas referencias.

La tienda era grande y ahora el joven se dirigió a una sección apartada, en donde estaban expuestas diversas partes y repuestos, de número limitado, alta calidad y mayor precio.  

Él estaba vestido muy peculiarmente, con botas negras, pantalón deportivo del mismo color, una camiseta gris larga bien holgada, y una chaqueta también negra que le quedaba ligeramente grande.  Por último llevaba una mochila, guantes y en su cabeza una gorra de color oscuro con la que ocultaba parte de su rostro.

El joven paseaba su mirada castaña oscura con visos rojos por todos los escaparates, parecía no saber en realidad qué querer, pero por su observación detallada de cada cosa se podía entrever que sabía muy bien lo que buscaba.

Finalmente pareció decidirse y eligió un repuesto de tamaño mediano que parecía un generador.  Lo miró detenidamente y sonrió, para luego apretarlo en su mano durante unos segundos, en los cuales una chispa azul casi imperceptible iluminó el pequeño artefacto.  Hecho esto, el joven abrió su mochila, lo guardó allí y se dirigió a la salida.  Allí lo esperaba el mismo dependiente que hacía poco le había hablado.

  _- ¿Encontró lo que deseaba señor?_ – le preguntó con una patética voz sumisa.

  _- No, gracias_ – fue su única respuesta, dejando nuevamente al hombre desconcertado.

El muchacho ni lo miró y siguió su camino.  El dependiente miraba detenidamente la puerta de salida que pronto atravesaría el chico.  Algo lo hacía dudar, pero no tenía de qué preocuparse, todos los artefactos de la tienda contenían un dispositivo anti–robo que era desactivado cuando se cancelaba la cuenta, siendo imposible de quitar antes.  Si aquel joven robara algo, los detectores automáticos puestos en las puertas sonarían inmediatamente.  Algo en su interior le decía que los aparatos iban a sonar.  Estaba preparado.

El joven continuó caminando y pasó por las puertas de salida tranquilamente, los detectores no emitieron ningún ruido.

El dependiente no podía ocultar su incredulidad, el chico había pasado como si nada.  Bueno, era una nueva lección, quizás se estaba volviendo muy paranoico y veía robos en todas partes.  Sacudió su cabeza y se internó en la tienda para atender más clientes.

En la calle, un chico caminaba cuidadosamente pero a la vez con actitud serena.  Un brillo de astucia brilló en sus ojos oscuros con visos rojizos... Se acomodó la gorra, agarró bien su mochila y siguió andando.  En su rostro se perfilaba una media sonrisa complacida.  No había sido tan difícil después de todo.

************

Caminaba por la concurrida calle.  Tenía cosas del Concilio por hacer pero decidió que antes andaría un poco y despejaría su mente, luego tendría mucho trabajo.  ¿Por qué simplemente su madre no se encargaba de esos asuntos? Bien, era cierto que pronto sería el Jefe del Clan Li y uno de los posibles candidatos a Jefe del Concilio de Oriente, pero por lo menos deberían dejarlo libre un poco ahora que podía.

Shaoran seguía caminando metido en sus pensamientos, casi no prestaba atención a su alrededor.  El choque con alguien lo devolvió a la realidad.

  _- Oh, lo siento_ – se disculpó.  

La persona con la que se había chocado era un joven, casi de su misma altura, vestido con ropa oscura y una gorra, llevando junto con sí una mochila.  El chico lo había mirado fugazmente y seguido con su camino, ni se molestó en aceptarle la disculpa o enojarse.

Shaoran encogió sus hombros y avanzó.  Una sensación lo recorrió por una milésima de segundo.  ¿Qué había sido eso? Sintió como si su energía se chocara contra sí mismo muy ligeramente.  Aquello era imposible.  Volteó rápidamente su vista hacia atrás buscando al posible responsable de ese sentimiento.  El joven ya no estaba.  

************

**_Nota de la Autora:_**  Hola¡ ¡Al fin un review! Este capítulo va en principal agradecimiento a _Aristeo_ quien fue el único que me escribió ^^ Arigato por la crítica, me sirvió de mucho n_n, espero que te guste este chap.

¿Y qué piensan? ya por lo menos saben quién es la chica ¿verdad? ^_^ Ya sé que la conversación con el chico casi no reveló mucho pero tenía que dejar preguntas sin resolver jejeje.

Esta vez no voy a echar tanta labia así que sólo comento lo primordial =P

Sé que el fic está todo raro y enredado, pero tengan paciencia, pronto todo se aclarará n_n

En cuanto a la canción que canta Sayuri, casi todos la conocen, es el tercer opening de CCS "Platina", el que suena en el último capítulo, es muy bonito y la letra va un poco acorde con la protagonista ^_-  Cuando lean el fragmento traten de imaginárselo lento para que quede bien con la escena.

Y que ¿Quién es el joven que robó en la ferretería? Ya di pistas, creo que ya se dieron cuenta ^^ , pónganle cuidado porque aparecerá en el próximo capítulo y va a hacer otras cosas el pillo n_n

Bueno, ya me despido, así que gracias por leer y nos vemos¡ ^_^

¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!!! no sean malitos ni malitas =P  

Annia 

_"Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..."_


	5. Vicisitudes

**_Summary_****_:_**  Muerte... un viaje en el tiempo, algo que buscar... los destinos se cruzan y encuentros inesperados se llevan a cabo... cuando todo está perdido... ¿Puedes acaso pedir otra oportunidad?... Espoir...

**_Disclaimer:_  Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Clamp, a excepción de los que no les suenen para nada que son míos ^_-  Todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión =P**

VIAJE AL PASADO Por Annia 

4

Un golpe incesante retumbaba en la puerta de su habitación.  ¿Es que acaso él no entendía el "Estoy bien"?  Pues parecía que no porque Touya Kinomoto no se había cansado de tocar a la puerta alegando que la abriera.

  _- ¡Ya voy, ya voy, sólo espere unos minutos!_ – decía Sayuri dentro de la habitación con una expresión algo malhumorada y una gran gota resbalando por su nuca.

La joven no podía estar más desesperada.  Aquellas ropas que tenía la estaban volviendo loca.  Intentaba zafárselas lo más rápido que podía y a la vez trataba de vestirse con su propia ropa, esto no podía ser muy difícil sólo que por la prisa se le estaba complicando y el tener a Touya detrás de la puerta pidiendo entrar no ayudaba en nada.

Y es que el doctor podía ser muy persistente.  Justo cuando había ella llegado a su habitación por la ventana, él giraba la manilla de la puerta.  En qué colmos no se vio para tirarse sobre el pomo y echarle el seguro.  Obviamente el doctor se halló turbado ante esta situación y le había pedido que abriera la puerta a lo que ella buscaba infructuosas excusas para negarle el acceso.  Redundante es decir que aquello no le gustó a Touya quien estaba empezando a sospechar algo y ya se estaba preocupando de la conducta de la chica.

  _- ¡Sayuri, abre esa puerta! ¡¿Qué está pasando allá adentro?!_ – Touya estaba realmente perdiendo su paciencia, aquella niña le estaba ocultando algo ¿Pero qué?

  _- ¡Nada, nada! ¡Ya se lo dije doc.. ¡Aaaaaaaaaa!_ – Sayuri intentaba darle otra excusa cuando dio un paso atrás, se tropezó con las botas que traía y se enredó con el pantalón deportivo negro que trataba de quitarse.  El grito lo pegó al caer y golpearse con el filo de la cama.

Hizo una mueca y siguió quitándose la ropa.  Eso le había dolido, ¿Es que acaso no podría ser peor?... No debió haber pensado eso.

  _- ¡Sayuri! ¡¿Qué fue ese grito?! ¡Ábreme esa puerta!_ – A Touya, si antes le preocupaba la chica ahora más, nadie grita así porque sí - _¡Si no abres la tiraré!_

La chica dio un salto al escuchar esto último.  No, él no podía, ¿Qué iba a pensar entonces de ella?.  Lo mejor era apresurarse, ya casi había terminado.  La blusa ya la tenía puesta así que se puso corriendo una falda, se dejó puestas las medias y se arregló como pudo.

  _- ¡Bien, la tiraré a las tres! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡T.._ – el doctor quedó cortado en la frase pues ya se había abalanzado contra la puerta y en vez de hacer fuerza contra ésta siguió derecho estrellándose con el suelo.  Sayuri que había abierto la puerta en el momento justo en que él se disponía a atravesarla lo miraba desde arriba con varias gotas de sudor resbalando en su cabeza.

  _- Eeh... doctor _– le decía la joven mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse. Cuando lo hizo continuó: _- verá, yo..._ – no pudo emitir más palabras pues su mirada se clavó en la ropa de hombre que había al pie de la cama.   Su rostro dio una expresión de horror y como un rayo se agachó y metió las prendas bajo la cama.

Touya por su parte la miraba curioso y sospechosamente.  _¿Y ahora qué hacía ella?_, pensaba.  No estaba de humor para más actos extraños.

  _- Esto, la... yo... el_ – Sayuri miraba de un lado a otro tratando de explicarse _- ¡El cubrecama!_ – resolvió mientras alisaba la colcha con sus manos – _es que... ¡Estaba arrugado! Sí, eso es_ – se paró rápido y se puso frente al doctor Kinomoto con el rostro más inocente que podía poner. 

  _- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ – le dijo Touya seriamente.

  _- ¿A qué se refiere doctor?_ – preguntó Sayuri lo más calmadamente posible, sentía la mirada de Touya clavada fijamente en ella y esto siempre la había puesto nerviosa.  Por lo que recordaba, la mayoría de las veces nunca le podía mentir.

  _- ¿Por qué no me querías abrir la puerta?_ – indagó tajante.

  _- Yo, no es eso, sólo que,_ – desvió la mirada – _sólo que no me gusta darle una mala impresión doctor y... el cuarto estaba desordenado, no quería que usted lo viera en ese estado por eso no lo dejé entrar en un principio – _inclinó la cabeza fingiendo culpabilidad pero no estaba segura de que le fuera a creer.

Kinomoto la miró detenidamente por unos segundos.  Su rostro aún estaba serio pero al momento sus labios se curvaron un poco.  Recordaba que había salido de su turno en el hospital a las dos de la tarde, sabía que Sayuri estaría sola en la casa pues Sakura no saldría de la escuela hasta una hora después y su padre trabajaría hoy hasta tarde en la universidad, así que decidió hacerle compañía a la joven y de paso llevarle el almuerzo porque seguramente debía de tener hambre.  De este modo llegó a la casa y al no encontrar a la chica en la planta baja supuso que estaría en su habitación.  Intentó entrar en el cuarto y el resto ya es historia.  Vaya, hubiera podido ir derecho a su departamento apenas salir de la clínica pero no, estaba ahí en estos momentos por ella, definitivamente no podía enojarse con aquella niña – porque para él lo era -  Su pequeña niña no lo merecía. 

  _- Eso_ – comenzó Touya refiriéndose a lo que Sayuri le había explicado, mientras ésta lo miraba con inquietud - _... lo hubieras dicho desde el comienzo, así nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantas complicaciones _– terminó él regalándole a ella una sonrisa.

Sayuri no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, ¡Se lo había creído todo! Primera vez en su vida que Touya se le comía una de sus mentiras.  Sonrió por dentro y se relajó.  Ahora no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

  _- ¿Tienes hambre?_ – le preguntó de repente el doctor.

  _- ¿Uh?_ – la joven se sorprendió ante tan súbito cambio de tema pero ahora que lo pensaba había estado toda la mañana por fuera y no había comido nada desde el desayuno –_ Este, sí_ – respondió apenada.

  _- Lo imaginé_ – dijo complacido Touya – _traje el almuerzo así que lo serviré y te esperaré abajo_ – sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto.

  _- Muchas gracias, bajaré en un minuto_ – la joven se limitó a mirarlo cálidamente, él siempre eran tan gentil con ella.

  _- Ah, por cierto_ – dijo Touya volteándose antes de salir de la habitación – _lo dejaremos así, pero la próxima vez intenta mejorar tus excusas_ – terminó guiñándole un ojo y saliendo finalmente.

La chica se quedó de piedra al oír esto.  ¡Había sido una tonta al creer que lo había engañado!. Por lo visto Touya no le preguntaría nada más acerca del asunto ¡Pero aún así! Se pegó en la frente con una mano murmurando "Qué idiota" y luego de cerrar de nuevo la puerta con seguro, se sentó sobre la cama con la mirada perdida.

No pasaron muchos segundos.  Sacudió la cabeza resignada y se agachó en el suelo para sacar la ropa que había escondido debajo de la cama.  Sentada en el piso contempló las botas, el pantalón negro, la chaqueta del mismo color, la camiseta gris, los guantes y la gorra de color oscuro.  

Se incorporó, se paró frente al espejo y recogiéndose el cabello se puso la gorra, la cual ocultó parte de su rostro.  Observó su reflejo y rió divertida ante la locura que hacía poco había hecho con esa ropa.  Sí, era de hombre y con su cabello recogido de ese modo realmente aparentaba uno.  

Su pensamiento empezó a divagar.  Que ¿Por qué lo había hecho? La explicación era muy fácil.  La máquina del tiempo estaba averiada y debía de conseguir repuestos, el problema es que no tenía dinero y la única solución era robarlos.  Sí, iba en contra de sus principios pero no tenía otra opción, no negaba que se sentía mal por ello pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Se quitó la gorra y recordó que la idea se le había ocurrido al pasar por un almacén de prendas de vestir.  El caso es que no debían de reconocerla y al ver la sección de ropa masculina la lucidez surcó su mente.  Además de todo le parecía muy interesante e intrigante el vestirse de hombre e intentar actuar como uno.  Nunca lo había hecho así que le divirtió.

Así y disfrazada de esa manera recorrió la ciudad buscando los repuestos que necesitaba.  En total robó – aunque le costara admitirlo – 6 de éstos, además de la ropa que llevaba puesta en ese entonces y el alquiler no pagado de Internet le sumaban ocho robos en una sola mañana.  Definitivamente su hoja de vida no era optimista.  Sin embargo podía decir que la magia era muy útil en esos casos, pues le fue fácil desactivar con una sutil descarga de energía las medidas de seguridad como por ejemplo los detectores antirrobo.  Claro, sin olvidar que la agilidad también fue su mayor amiga pues si no la tuviera seguramente la hubieran detenido.

Supuso que debía felicitarse a sí misma, hasta ahora no había fallado.  No obstante, aquel encuentro... cuando caminaba por la calle y chocó contra ese joven sintió como si parte de su aura también chocara contra sí misma.  No podía sustraerse a la evidencia y cuando lo vio a los ojos supo quién era ese chico.  

Sí... su corazón aún latía fuertemente debido a la emoción y eso que ni siquiera podía creer todavía que lo hubiera visto a él... a su padre, vivo.  No cabía duda de que se parecía mucho a él, sobretodo en sus ojos, incluso ella a veces tenía su mirada.  Pero le entristecía el que hubiera podido tenerlo frente a sí sólo por unos segundos.  Aún así fue necesario, había oído las disculpas de él pero estaba segura de que si le hubiera respondido lo hubiera echado todo a perder.  Se había sentido muy extraña en aquellos momentos y no era por el hecho de ver a su padre de su misma edad.  Sintió algo más y no sabía qué era pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería nada conveniente.   

Suspiró.  Nuevamente sufría esa sensación de impotencia, la misma que había tenido cuando vio a Sakura.  Era desesperante sentirse así.  Suspiró de nuevo. Resignada levantó la ropa masculina que estaba tirada en el suelo y la escondió meticulosamente en su armario.  Debía apresurarse porque Touya la estaba esperando para comer.  

Se disponía a salir cuando se dio cuenta que se le había olvidado guardar su mochila, la cual estaba sobre el escritorio.  La cogió y miró en su interior para asegurarse de que no le faltaba nada.  Tras ver que estaban todos los repuestos, esculcó un poco más y divisó el Vpross, una especie de Pocket PC de mayor tecnología y funciones que había traído del futuro.  Su rostro se tornó serio.  Ahora recordaba que no había conseguido todas las partes de la nave que necesitaba, y ese precisamente, no era el gran problema...

_------ Flash Back ------_

Había llegado a un Cyber muy concurrido hacía más o menos 15 minutos, vestida obviamente con la ropa masculina que había robado.  El Internet podía ser muy útil y en estos momentos sí que lo necesitaba.  Había recuperado todos los repuestos de la nave a excepción de uno, que no estaba en ninguna parte y decidió que sólo lo podría encontrar "navegando" en la Red.  Cierto que habría podido conectarse desde la que ahora era su casa sólo que Fujitaka se había llevado su ordenador portátil al trabajo y no había otra computadora a la vista.

Ya le estaba cogiendo fastidio, llevaba tiempo buscando y no encontraba nada de nada.  Los buscadores tipo Google no le ayudaban, no había rastros de la pieza que le faltaba.  La única posibilidad era que ésta no existiera lo cual no podía ser posible pues era de vital importancia el que la tuviera y tenía la certeza de que ya se había inventado.  ¿Dónde podría encontrarla? Si no estaba en los buscadores entonces el asunto era claro, en realidad no estaba abierta al público, seguramente sería un prototipo en "Top Secret".  Si estaba en lo cierto entonces no sería fácil saber de éste y mucho menos conseguirlo.  

Según tenía entendido, la pieza había sido fabricada por _Cormox_, una de las mejores compañías tecnológicas del pais.  Su única opción era entrar a su base de datos secreta...  Una sonrisa juguetona se perfiló en su rostro.  Después de todo, siempre le había gustado todo lo referente a la informática y tecnología, además la Doctora le había enseñado prácticamente cómo ser un Hacker.  No estaba segura de si podría acceder desde ese lugar pero nada costaba intentarlo, sólo debía disfrazar su ubicación.

Le favoreció que había escogido una máquina bien apartada y de vista hacia la pared pues nadie podía ver lo que estaba trabajando.  Luego de comprobar que no estuviera llamando la atención puso manos a la obra. Sus dedos empezaron a teclear hábilmente el Keyboard y luego de hacer unas maniobras la pantalla mostró alteraciones, innumerables ventanas, números en desorden, un mensaje de error, un password requerido... Ante este obstáculo ejecutó varios comandos y luego de conseguir la contraseña, la digitó en la casilla de verificación. Sus dedos se detuvieron, le bastaba con sólo presionar una tecla y su dedo índice se dirigió a _Enter_.

Esperó.  Su sonrisa se acentuó en su rostro.  Contemplaba ahora la base de datos confidencial de _Cormox_.  Su vista recorrió rápidamente la pantalla y buscó la información referente a los prototipos, dio click en el ícono y ¡voilà! ¡La había encontrado! Sus deducciones fueron correctas, la pieza sólo era un arquetipo en modo de prueba denominada FK 24.  En estos momentos se encontraba salvaguardada dentro de una bóveda en los pisos inferiores del edificio central de la compañía ¡En Tokio!.  Mala suerte.  Y no sólo tenía que salir de Tomoeda sino también enfrentarse a un máximo sistema complejo de seguridad para poder apoderarse del FK 24. Iba a requerir de mucha preparación y la excusa perfecta.  Definitivamente no iba a poder hacerlo ese mismo día.  Maldijo por dentro.  

Prácticamente, su trabajo en ese local ya había acabado, así que sostuvo la mochila negra que tenía a un lado y cuidándose de no ser vista sacó de ésta el Vpross, lo conectó al ordenador personal y luego de buscar los planos del edificio y los del sistema de seguridad de _Cormox_, descargó la información en el Pocket PC.  Cuando terminó, guardó de nuevo el Vpross en su mochila y se dispuso a borrar todos los datos en la computadora.  Eliminó todo registro y prueba de su infiltración anterior, y luego reinició el ordenador dejándolo encendido puesto que así no sería registrado.

Comprobó otra vez con su vista el que no llamara la atención, se terció la mochila al hombro, se acomodó la gorra y gracias a sus movimientos rápidos se dirigió sigilosamente a la parte trasera del cyber.  Entró en una habitación restringida donde sólo vio computadores inutilizables pero su rostro se iluminó cuando halló una ventana de suficiente tamaño por la cual se deslizó ágilmente.

_------ Fin del Flash Back ------_

Muy bien, eso había sido demasiado fácil, pero otra vez no pagó.  Eso ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, estaba pensando seriamente que tenía malas influencias...  Su rostro vislumbró ironía y se rió por su ocurrencia.   

Recordaba que luego de haberse escapado de esa manera del local había emprendido serenamente su camino a "casa" y allí estaba, bueno sin contar con el problemita que había tenido sólo con cruzar la ventana.  Pero eso no era lo importante, realmente la ubicación del FK 24 era la que dificultaba sus planes.  Tenía que ir a Tokio pero ¿Cómo lo haría si la familia Kinomoto estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos?

  _- ¡Sayuri! – _

La llamada de Touya la sacó de sus cavilaciones.  

  _- La paciencia no es una de sus virtudes_ – se dijo en tono divertido refiriéndose al doctor – _bien, entonces no hay que hacerlo esperar –_

Suspiró y luego de arrojar la mochila al armario salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

************

El mes es Febrero pero aun así todavía permanecen en el ambiente los vestigios del invierno pasado.  Los cielos están nublados y precisamente este día la lluvia cae azotando gota tras gota el pavimento.  A pesar del clima el movimiento no cesa en las calles de la capital inglesa.  En la agitación de Londres la multitud anda con pasos rápidos, esquivándose unos a otros y cada cual con diferente expresión en su rostro, unos de alegría, otros de tristeza, unos cuantos de stress...

Hay un rostro en especial que no muestra una expresión definida.  Su mirada parece perdida entre los transeúntes y sus labios se curvan a intervalos.  Aquella mujer de largos cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo color despliega misterio y elegancia a cada paso que da, camina lentamente a diferencia de los que le rodean y todo su ser parece envuelto en una barrera invisible que de existir haría obsoleta a la sombrilla que lleva en manos para protegerse de la lluvia.

Sus pasos paran en la entrada de un Café y sin perder el tiempo entra en el establecimiento dirigiéndose a una mesa del rincón.  Luego de solicitar su orden al mesero, la mujer dibuja una sonrisa y espera pacientemente.  No pasa mucho tiempo hasta tener compañía.

  _- Siento la tardanza, espero que no hayas tenido mucho tiempo aquí Kaho_ – le habló apenado un hombre de 27 años – 2 más que ella –  de gran estatura, cabellos negros y ojos azules. 

  _- Descuida Mark, acabo de llegar _– lo tranquilizó ella – _toma asiento, ya pedí el café – _dijo sonriéndole a lo que él correspondió con su humor de siempre y un "Gracias princesa" como siempre la llamaba, según él porque con su porte y belleza realmente aparentaba una.

Kaho Mizuki río ante el calificativo pero ya estaba acostumbrada.  Conocía a Mark desde hacía 5 años, él era – y seguía siendo – un agente del _Scotland Yard_  encargado de un departamento para casos especiales que generalmente no tenían ninguna justificación científica y por ende estaba relacionado mayoritariamente con lo sobrenatural y la magia.  No conocía su pasado pero Eriol había necesitado de sus servicios en una ocasión por lo que ella y él se habían conocido y se hicieron amigos desde el primer momento.  Desde ese entonces siempre le había agradado su compañía, sus caracteres se complementaban, ella paciente y meticulosa, él impulsivo y demasiado alegre.  

  _- Y ¿Qué te demoró esta vez?_ – preguntó Kaho con una sonrisa refiriéndose a la impuntualidad de su acompañante - _¿Otro caso sin resolver? _

  _- Estoy trabajando en eso, pero no necesariamente._ – respondió él con calma – _Mejor dime_ – continuó recobrando su sonrisa e inclinándose hacia adelante - _¿A dónde iremos después de aquí? ¿Quieres que te lleve al cine?_

Kaho lo miró astutamente mientras sonreía – _Creo que estás olvidando que esta no es una cita –_

Mark recobró su postura e hizo cara de derrotado.

  _- Oh, vamos princesa_ – le dijo sonriendo y con tono suplicante - _¿Cuándo es que aceptarás salir conmigo?_

  _- ¿Y cuál es mi respuesta cada vez que me haces esa pregunta?_ – contestó Mizuki con una sonrisa burlona.

Él la observó durante unos segundos y luego sonrió resignado.  Kaho Mizuki... parecía que fuera inalcanzable para él a pesar de que ninguna mujer se le había resistido en su vida.  Tal vez era ese detalle el que despertaba su interés en ella, interés que crecía cada vez que contemplaba su hermosa figura e indecible personalidad.  Sólo que siempre que quería llegar a algo, ella siempre le daba la misma respuesta:  _"No soy tu destino"_.  A pesar de ello y aunque nunca podía comprender totalmente aquella frase, él aún persistía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia del mesero quien traía la orden de café y un platito con galletas.  Luego de haber tomado unos sorbos de su taza, Mark continuó: 

  _- Bien, entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar?_ – le preguntó a la mujer que aún sonreía.  Ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

  _- Tú eras el que quería hacer preguntas y yo busco respuestas - _

Mark se confundió ante este último.  No sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se refería ella pero de pronto y sin saber por qué, un recuerdo cruzó su mente, algo le decía que debía comentárselo a su amiga.

  - _Hace tres días, el 15 de febrero, investigaba un caso del Departamento, recibía en mi computadora los grados de fluido eléctrico en los cielos de determinadas ciudades en todo el mundo; sin embargo_ – hizo una pausa mientras su rostro se tornaba serio – _hubo una señal especial en Tomoeda, ciudad de Japón, contenía altos grados de condensación y una clase de desviaciones de ondas.  Seguidamente observé en éstas una ruptura durante medio segundo, significando una hendidura en el cielo, lo cual es imposible según las leyes de la Física._

Esperó unos segundos y luego continuó:

  _- Sólo yo tengo acceso a esa información si es que te preocupa, por lo demás no vale mi opinión.  Seguramente aquel suceso no signifique nada pero me gustaría que lo tomaras en cuenta, quizás tú o alguno de tus amigos pueda encontrar las respuestas que ambos buscamos ¿No es así?_ – terminó sonriendo plácidamente

Kaho no respondió, sólo lo miró detalladamente mientras meditaba acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar.  Últimamente se sentía intranquila, algo se avecinaba pero hasta ahora no había podido relacionar esa sensación con ningún hecho.  Quizás el suceso mencionado por su amigo debía ponerlo a consideración, teniendo en cuenta que se suscitaba en Tomoeda. 

  _- Lo tendré en mente_ – mencionó al fin – _por lo pronto no podemos deducir cosa alguna, y puede que no sea nada_ – continuó serenamente.

  _- Si tú lo dices_ – comentó él con desdén – _pero según tengo entendido, en aquella ciudad vive Eriol ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

Ella pareció no oír lo último y se incorporó.  Su rostro se tornó en mezcla de seriedad y enigma, se dispuso a irse del establecimiento cuando él la retuvo de una mano mientras permanecía sentado.

  _- ¿Qué piensas hacer?_ – volvió a preguntar con un tono desentendido.

  _- Una llamada_ – dijo ella girándose en forma serena con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo que él asintió desviando la vista.

Mark Shuller continuó con la mirada perdida pero lentamente soltó la mano de ella.

  _- Cuídate_ – fue lo único que dijo.

No recibió respuesta pero Kaho dibujó una media sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la salida.  Por su parte Mark continuaba sentado, sonrió como saliendo de su abstracción y sorbió otro tanto de café de su taza.

  _- Nunca cambiará_ – se dijo divertido tomando una galleta del plato – _No es mi destino..._

************

Sakura se mostraba intranquila ante lo que estaba sucediendo.  Una gruesa gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca al contemplar la mirada asesina que Touya le estaba clavando a su compañero de clase.  ¡Y es que su hermano era tan receloso! No habría llegado con tanta calma si hubiera sabido que él estaba en casa, claro que luego le pareció estúpido no deducir ello sabiendo que Touya se preocuparía por Sayuri y la iría a visitar.

  _- Hermano, ya lo conoces, él es Hiroshi Tiho, un amigo_ – dijo la joven Kinomoto tratando de calmar la tensión en el ambiente y Hiroshi se veía muy nervioso; detestaba que a su hermano nunca le gustara la presencia de sus amigos, llegaba a ser muy fastidioso – _vino a estudiar matemáticas, no tienes de qué preocuparte._

Touya no parecía flaquear, se había dado cuenta de cómo ese joven miraba a su hermanita y no le parecía nada adecuado para ella.  Sayuri y él habían terminado hace poco de almorzar, se disponía a hablar un rato con su huésped en el sofá de la sala cuando Sakura había llegado intempestivamente con ese joven que no le había agradado para nada.

Sayuri por su parte sólo era espectadora.  Todos estaban de pie y le estaba divirtiendo un poco la escena pues ella ya la había vivido varias veces cada vez que su tío conocía a un amigo suyo.  Por experiencia sabía cómo se sentía Sakura en esos momentos.  Le gustaría ayudar a su madre pero por una parte estaba de acuerdo con Touya, Tiho podría ser un buen muchacho pero se notaba a leguas que Sakura le gustaba.  Eso no era conveniente, quizás fuera algo sicológico pero sentía un poco de rechazo hacia aquel chico por ese hecho.  Sin embargo este aspecto pasaba a segundo plano cuando recordaba que hacía ya tres días que estaba en el pasado y le intrigaba no haber visto en ningún momento a su padre y madre juntos.  Eso le estaba preocupando. 

La joven Nishaki salió de su ensimismamiento y su rostro contuvo seriedad.  Miró de nuevo a los que la acompañaban, Touya aún tenía un gesto brusco, Sakura no paraba de darle explicaciones y Tiho se veía inquieto.  Decidió pues intervenir para alivianar la situación.

  _- Buenas tardes, eres Tiho ¿No? _– comenzó por saludar al joven quien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la presencia de ella ya que antes estaba preocupado por el sujeto enorme parado frente a él – _gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Sayuri Nishaki_ – dijo por cortesía con el rostro sereno, generalmente no acostumbraba a sonreír a desconocidos.  

  _- ¿Uh? Digo, este, el gusto es mío_ – correspondió Hiroshi algo turbado al principio pero luego le regaló una sonrisa – _eeh, disculpa la imprudencia pero ¿Quién eres?_ – preguntó confuso.

  - _Una larga historia_ – respondió ella sin mucho interés – _será mejor que suban, así aprovecharán mejor el tiempo _– les dijo animadamente.

  _- Sí, tienes razón_ – dijo Sakura alegremente dándole mil gracias por dentro a su amiga por sacarla de ese embrollo con su hermano – _vamos Hiroshi _– y cogiendo al joven de la mano lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

Touya se les quedó viendo pero no dijo nada.  Iba a replicar algo pero se calló al no poder descifrar el gesto que portaba el rostro de su joven huésped.

  - _Y... ¿Quería hablar de algo doctor Kinomoto?_ – indagó Sayuri para cambiar de tema mientras se sentaba en el sofá.  Touya la siguió.

  _- Aún eres mi paciente, debo saber cómo has estado_ – respondió el doctor con su ceño característico tratando de ocultar un tono de interés.

Sayuri lo miró detalladamente y luego sonrió como ella sabía hacerlo.  Le enternecía que él estuviera preocupado por ella, seguramente por eso había venido a la casa.  Se relajó y comenzó la charla que duraría aproximadamente dos horas y en la cual ella y Touya Kinomoto adquirirían una mutua confianza que les sería de gran apoyo en días venideros.

************

Introdujo despacio la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de la vivienda.  La sombra de su atlético cuerpo se perfiló en el descansillo y sus ojos castaños oscuros recorrieron el lugar inspeccionándolo.

Al comprobar que todo estaba en orden, su cuerpo se relajó y se dirigió a la pequeña sala del departamento para tumbarse en el sofá.  Touya Kinomoto agradecía el descanso de esos momentos, realmente el ser médico agotaba sus energías, luego de estar trabajando jornada continua desde el día anterior en el hospital no había ido derecho a su departamento para vencer el cansancio sino que acababa de visitar a Sayuri en su antigua casa.  Era en esos momentos la primera vez en ese día que entraba a su propia vivienda. 

Su estómago crujió al estar vacío.  Touya se incorporó a regañadientas y fue hacia la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.  Puso a hervir el té y sacó una cena congelada del refrigerador para ponerla en el horno microondas.

Mientras esperaba apoyó su cuerpo en el mesón y miró por la ventana de la cocina para distraerse un poco.  La vista daba hacia un pequeño parque así que podía ver cualquier cosa.  Se estaba fijando en el juego de unos cuantos niños, estaban lanzando la pelota y uno al tratar de agarrarla se cayó de bruces.  El niño caído lloraba y extrañamente sin saber por qué la imagen de Sayuri Nishaki le vino a la mente, no encontraba forma de relacionar a ese infante con la joven pero aún así su imagen persistía.  

De repente sintió como si un vahído lo inundara, se balanceó a pesar de estar apoyado y al levantar la vista una luz lo cegó.  Confusas imágenes cruzaron su mente, no podía distinguir nada hasta que pareció escuchar unos gritos.  Sólo pudo entender palabras sueltas:  

_¡No! ¡Por favor no me dejen! ¡Seré buena! ¡No por favor! ¡Auxilio! ¡Tienen que ayudarme!_.  

Era una voz infantil, seguramente de una niña y se oía desesperada.  Luego de eso los gritos fueron ininteligibles, pero sólo un prefacio para contemplar la impactante imagen que apareció ante sus ojos de una ciudad completamente devastada, y no cualquier ciudad:  se distinguían claramente los pilares del templo Tsukimine semidestruidos y a lo lejos la Torre de Tokio se vislumbraba en todo su esplendor rodeada en llamas.

Su mente fue sacudida y Touya volvió en sí.  Sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y un terror lo invadía a pesar suyo.  ¿Acaso fue aquello una visión? En toda su vida sólo había tenido una, ¿Debería estar seguro? Aún así no lo deseaba, era cierto que no pudo esclarecer la mayoría de las imágenes pero aquella voz infantil gritando desesperadamente rogando su ayuda y más aún la ciudad de Tomoeda vista de esa forma le provocaban una angustia penetrante.

Intentó de concentrarse en sí mismo.  Se rodeó con sus brazos y sorprendido descubrió que estaba temblando involuntariamente y su rostro estaba sudando.  Nunca el más terrible panorama le causaba esos efectos, entonces ¿Por qué éste sí? 

Un constante pitido lo devolvió a la realidad sobresaltado.  Era la tetera que pedía ser retirada inmediatamente de la estufa.  Lo hizo en un instante y la dejó a un lado sin ningún ánimo de servirse.  La cena ya estaba en el microondas también lista pero tampoco se inmutó en probarla.  Decidió mejor calmarse, se sirvió agua y la bebió como si no hubiera probado líquido en dos semanas.  Su respiración se relajó poco a poco y fue recobrando el color de su rostro frente a su palidez.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de nuevo al recordar la visión que acababa de tener.  ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué estaba pidiendo ayuda? Un presentimiento le hacía suponer que no quería saberlo y sin embargo de lo único que estaba seguro era que pronto obtendría esas respuestas.

************

Una joven de cabellos color castaño oscuro y ropas extrañas de color negro lloraba silenciosamente sentada en una litera con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas.  De repente la luz se encendió pudiéndose ver claramente una habitación no muy grande de color blanco y plateado con literas incrustadas en las paredes con disposición de camarote para un total de 8, 4 a cada lado.

Un joven con ropas similares a las de ella había entrado al cuarto y al encontrarla se apresuró a estar frente a ella.

  _- No llores_ – le ordenó –_ llorando sólo le darás gusto a ese maldito, no debes hacerlo_ – el muchacho la miraba dolido pero intentaba sonar firme, a pesar de ello la chica pareció no oírle, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida.

  _- ¡Escúchame!_ – continuó alzando el tono de voz mientras la cogía de los hombros - _¡Por Dios, Naomi! ¡Escúchame!_ – le gritó zarandeándola hasta coger su atención, ella lo miró fijamente intentando reprimir las lágrimas pero no dijo nada – _no llores_ – repitió – _no solucionarás nada así, tienes que aceptarlo, tienes que olvidarlo..._ – dijo esto último como si fuera contra su voluntad. 

  - _¿Olvidarlo?_ – la joven pareció despertar ante esta palabra, su tono débil inmediatamente cambió a uno firme y frunció el ceño - _¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?!_

  _- ¡Naomi, entiéndelo!, debes calmarte, no podemos hacer nada, él ya no está – _el joven flaqueó diciendo la última frase.

  _- No... no, ¡Tú eres el que no entiende Ryu! Él no puede, no puede... _– la voz de ella se quebró durante unos instantes – _Él se fue, él nos dejó, ¡Él me dejó! ¡Y prometió que nunca lo haría!_ – gritó mientras las lágrimas volvían a aparecer – _¡Lo prometió! ¡Y mira ahora! ¡Sólo quedamos nosotros, todos los que hemos querido han muerto! ¡Ese bastardo los mató! Tú... tú no entiendes, ¡No hay más esperanza! Pronto acabará también con nosotros, ¡Dejémonos de ilusiones en esta guerra sin sentido! Seremos eliminados, no hay esperanza, ¡No la hay!_

  _- ¡Escúchame!_ – gritó a su vez el joven sacudiéndola violentamente - _¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Nunca, ¿Me entiendes?! Ni a él, ni a tu madre, ni a tu padre, ni a nadie le gustaría oírte decir eso_ – le dijo abrazándola fuertemente para contener los sollozos de la joven – _Entiéndelo... tienes que aceptarlo..._

  _- ¿Cómo quieres que lo acepte? ¡Él era mi tío! ¡Casi como mi padre!  -_ reclamó ella separándose.

  _- ¡Y él era mi amigo!_ – le replicó él – _tú no eres la única que sufre Naomi, yo también, pero eso no es todo, ¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar cómo se siente Koichi en estos momentos? ¡Perdió a su padre, entiéndelo!_

La joven se paralizó ante la verdad.  Sólo había pensado en ella pero no se dio cuenta que el que en realidad debería estar sufriendo era su primo, Koi debería estar peor que ella y aún así lo vio mantener la calma todo el tiempo, al contrario de ella que estaba desesperada y diciendo insensateces.  Su cuerpo se relajó y dejó de llorar.

  _- Lo siento_ – dijo débilmente y avergonzada – _soy una estúpida, lo siento mucho_ – la chica se asió más al abrazo que le propinó su amigo para evitar llorar otra vez.  El joven sonrió y con delicadeza acarició la espalda de ella.

  _- Debes ser fuerte_ – le susurró – _recuerda el conjuro de tu madre, pase lo que pase... - _

  - _Todo estará bien..._ – la chica sonrió.__

_- Así es, nunca debes rendirte_ - __

_- Espoir..._ – dijo ella abrazándolo más – _nunca la olvidaré, te lo prometo._

  _- No lo harás _– contestó el joven un poco divertido para darle ánimo – _te estaré recordando esa promesa, tenlo por seguro..._

Ella sonrió dulcemente como solía hacerlo su madre.  Aún sentía la mano de él acariciándole suavemente la espalda.  Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a la realidad.  Su rostro pareció turbado por un momento pero luego mostró comprensión.

Suspiró cansadamente.

  _- Debí perder la noción del tiempo_ – dijo Sayuri mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente en actitud de agotamiento.

Ahí se encontraba frente a la realidad, realidad que no vivía en _Stronghold_ sino en su habitación en la casa Kinomoto.  Allí estaba, sentada en el escritorio analizando los planos del edificio de _Cormox_ que se dibujaban en la pantalla del Vpross y al lado de éste un block de notas en el cual la escritura había cesado al mantener ella el bolígrafo detenido en posición inclinada.

Sayuri dejó el esfero en su lugar y se reclinó contra la silla expresando melancolía en su rostro.

  _- Aún recuerdo esa promesa querido amigo_ – suspiró sonriendo mientras su alma experimentaba gran nostalgia – _no la he olvidado Ryu, no lo he hecho... _– dijo despacio.  Parecía que sus pensamientos volaban sin darse cuenta, le parecía curioso que hubiera rememorado aquella escena pasada ya hace mucho, aún recordaba la desesperación que tuvo al sentirse abandonada y el apoyo que le había brindado Ryu, sin el cual seguramente estaría perdida – _Bueno,_ – comentó según su último pensamiento – _no es que sea el único, Koichi también me ha ayudado y también es mi primo, pero con Ryu es diferente, él... ¡ow! ya basta, me siento estúpida discutiendo conmigo misma,_ - sacudió su cabeza – _aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer, debo concentrarme en esto _– y volvió a examinar la pantalla del Pocket PC.

Ya llevaba casi una hora analizando esos datos.  Si quería tener éxito robando el FK 24 entonces debía estudiar la forma de hacerlo.  Esa pieza hacía parte esencial en el mecanismo de energía y aleación de fluidos tanto eléctricos como químicos, debía conseguirla como fuese, de lo contrario la máquina del tiempo no serviría.  Aquello no era viable, no debía quedarse mucho tiempo en el pasado y la nave tenía que estar lista para cuando encontrase la llave de Eithar, otro problema pendiente.

  _- Esto no va a ser fácil_ – supiró – _veamos_ – dijo retomando los planos – _podría entrar por la azotea del edificio, esa zona es la menos vigilada, estaría la posibilidad de deslizarme por los ductos de ventilación pero sería muy riesgoso entrar en éstos, además de sólo poder hacerlo desde el interior, ¡Genial!_ – exclamó irónicamente – _Sin embargo..._ -  su rostro se iluminó de repente y presentó una sonrisa juguetona – _esto puede ser muy útil._

La joven centró toda su atención en aquel trabajo.  Transcurrió media hora más antes de terminar, cuando estuvo satisfecha guardó la pequeña computadora junto con el block de notas y alistó todo el equipo que iba a necesitar.  Hecho esto sonrió complacida y se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto, se apoyó en el barandal y contempló el cielo que dejaba atrás las luces del atardecer.

  _- Esperaré hasta que todos duerman_ – dijo recobrando seriedad – _esta noche viajaré a Tokio y veré a lo que me enfrento, sólo examinaré la situación, cuando esté segura entonces llegaré a mi objetivo -_

Sayuri calló y quedó pensativa durante unos minutos.  Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se concentraba, guardando no descubrir su presencia mágica.  Duró así 5 minutos para luego finalmente suspirar y romper el conjuro que estaba realizando.

  _- No hay rastros, ni uno solo..._ – murmuró preocupada.  Intentó hallar alguna señal mágica que le descubriera el paradero de la llave de Eithar pero falló nuevamente – _Su aura está fuera de mi alcance, únicamente con las condiciones exactas podré saber dónde se encuentra, sólo espero que se presenten pronto..._  

La joven Nishaki contuvo su posición y con una mano acarició el colgante dorado en su cuello mientras su mirada se perdía en las nacientes estrellas que ya empezaban a perfilarse en el cielo nocturno.

************

**_Nota de la Autora:_**  Hola¡ ¡Al fin el 5 chap! Gomen ne por la tardanza, me faltaba la inspiración :P 

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Leri, ¡Arigato por tus comentarios! Me animaron un resto, espero que este chap te agrade ^_^

Bueno, ¿Y qué les puedo decir? En un principio el chap no era así (era más enredado ^^UU) pero luego me pareció mejor cambiarlo y casi no termino ^^  Siento si este capítulo no era lo que esperaban, no tiene mucha acción pero prepara para el siguiente chap, lo que sucede es que me tocó subirlo hasta aquí porque cuando menos lo pensé ya llevaba como 17 hojas escritas y no tocaba el tema del título y tampoco había terminado, es por eso que lo partí en dos porque si lo dejo tan largo lo más probable es que luego canse n_nUU 

Como ya ven aparecieron nuevos personajes y Hiroshi también tuvo su papel.   ¿Por qué Kaho se comporta tan extraña? Eso lo verán luego, lo mismo que la importancia de la visión que tuvo Touya en su departamento :P

Ah¡ y recuerden los recuerdos de Naomi, ¡Ryu es tan cute!  Y supongo que ya supondrán quien "Ya no está" ¿verdad?

Bueno, como que me amañé con los robos, no me mal entiendan, no quiero dar ningún mal ejemplo sólo que en realidad necesitaba escribirlo ^^U  Espero que me haya hecho entender con lo del Internet y la infiltración pirata a la base de datos, si me he equivocado en algo por favor compréndanme, no sé nada de eso, lo poco a lo que me referí lo hice basándome en la película "La Red" y "Hackers" y eso si está bien mi memoria :P

Otra cosa, en cuanto al trabajo de Mark Shuller en el Scotland Yard bueno, necesitaba un tipo de organización de ese tipo en Inglaterra y se me ocurrió esa, gomen ne si me he equivocado otra vez, no sé si tengan el departamento de casos especiales que menciono pero por esta vez les pido el favor que hagan de cuenta como si fueran los Archivos X del FBI ¿Sí? n_nUUU

**_A Leri:_**  Hola¡¡ Arigato por todo¡ ^_^ Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, aquí tienes la continuación y pronto subiré el capítulo siguiente, me falta poquito para terminarlo, me esforzaré para que sea más interesante ^_-.  ¿400 reviews? ^o^ vaya, muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que me sigas escribiendo n_n.  ¡A mí también me encanta Ryu! Y sip, lo pillaste, creo que puse muchas pistas ^^UU.  ¡Ah! Si, también te quiero agradecer por los reviews que me enviaste en "Flores Negras", es un gusto que esté entre tus favoritas ^_^, y también déjame felicitarte por tus historias, en especial por "Delirios" y "Querido Harry", son muy buenas, continúalas pronto, por fis ^^  Nos vemos¡

Bien, aquí ya paro, arigato por leer y que tengan un buen día¡ ^_^

¡Ah! y por favor ¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!!! ^_- 

Annia 

_"Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..."_


	6. Luna Nueva: 1ª etapa del mes lunar

**_Summary_****_:_**  Muerte... un viaje en el tiempo, algo que buscar... los destinos se cruzan y encuentros inesperados se llevan a cabo... cuando todo está perdido... ¿Puedes acaso pedir otra oportunidad?... Espoir...

**_Disclaimer:_  Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Clamp, a excepción de los que no les suenen para nada que son míos ^_-  Todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión =P**

VIAJE AL PASADO Por Annia 

6

Eriol se sentía decepcionado.  Su viaje no había durado nada, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba frente a la mansión Daidouji y su acompañante tenía que dejarlo.

  _- Gracias por traerme Eriol, fue muy amable de tu parte_ – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.

  _- No fue nada_ – le contestó el aludido con una sonrisa y tono despreocupado.

  _- No, en serio, debió ser mucha molestia el salir de tu clase de esgrima e ir a recogerme a la escuela al finalizar mi práctica coral para traerme a mi casa_ – le replicó Tomoyo un poco apenada.

Eriol la miró y sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza divertido – _Te equivocas, fue un placer, además ya había acordado en recogerte – _

  _- Sí, lo sé, pero _– Tomoyo soltó una risita – _de todos modos muchas gracias y disculpa las molestias - _

  _- Descuida_ – le respondió el joven Hiragizawa sonriendo.

  _- Lástima que no pudimos acompañar esta tarde a Sakura a su casa, realmente quería conocer a su nueva huésped_ – comentó la joven Daidouji buscando tema de conversación, por algún motivo aún no se quería bajar del auto.

  _- Es cierto, por lo menos Tiho fue a su casa_ – afirmó Eriol.

  _- Sí, quedó en enseñarle matemáticas_ – dijo Tomoyo despreocupadamente pero como si no le gustara la cosa.

  _- Pero yo sé de alguien a quien no le agradó para nada ese detalle_ – río Eriol mientras miraba a Tomoyo en forma cómplice.

  _- Sé que Sakura todavía le gusta aunque lo niegue_ – dijo Tomoyo divertida comprendiendo las palabras de su amigo – _Shaoran siempre ha sido muy celoso_ – suspiró – _recuerdo cuando en quinto de primaria se enojaba contigo porque mostrabas mucho interés en ella_ – terminó Tomoyo aguantando las ganas de reír.

  _- Interés del cual tú conoces muy bien las raíces – _

  _- Lo sé, el joven Li siempre fue muy observador, se me hizo extraño el que no notara que sólo veías a Sakura como a una amiga y que le profesabas mucho respeto - _

  _- Así es, no puedes negar que es digna de admirar, además también es muy hermosa_ – complementó Eriol sonriendo.

  _- Sí..._ – Tomoyo dibujó una media sonrisa y luego se giró con una confusa expresión en su rostro, mezcla de extrañeza y desilusión:  le había dolido el último comentario.  Se quedó callada y su vista se fijó de repente en su reloj de pulsera, el cual marcaba las 6:30 Pm – _Este, ya debo entrar_ – dijo refiriéndose a la casa – _se me hace tarde._

  _- Oh... Claro _– Eriol desvió la vista impotentemente.  En su interior no quería que ella se fuera.

Daidouji le sonrió y abrió la puerta del auto.

  _- Tomoyo_ – la llamó él antes de que bajara.

  _- ¿Sí?_ – preguntó la joven girándose con un poco de ansiedad.

El joven inglés la miró fijamente dispuesto a hablar pero calló.

  _- Que tengas buenas noches_ – dijo finalmente luego de una pausa.

La expresión de la joven cambió.  Se sintió triste.

  _- Sí... lo mismo_ – dijo afrontando el sentimiento inexplicable que tenía en esos momentos, hizo una pausa y luego forzó una sonrisa de despedida – _nos vemos mañana_ – y bajó definitivamente del auto.  Fue hacia su casa o mejor dicho mansión y le regaló una última mirada a Eriol antes de cerrar la puerta principal tras de sí.

Hiragizawa se había quedado mirando aquella puerta sintiéndose un imbécil.  Iba a hablar y no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa mejor que "Que tengas buenas noches".  Hubiera querido decirle a Tomoyo "¿Querrías salir conmigo?" pero no, ¿En qué estaba pensando? No se atrevía, Tomoyo sólo era una amiga...

  _- ¿Qué me pasa? _– murmuró el joven inglés para sí recostándose sobre el volante.

Luego de unos segundos se incorporó y tras de echarle una última vista a la mansión, encendió el motor y arrancó el auto.

Mientras tanto en la casa, una joven medio escondida por las cortinas de la ventana de la sala veía el automóvil alejarse.  Tomoyo se sentía confusa y decepcionada, muy en su interior hubiera querido algo más de Eriol, que le hubiera dicho algo o... Meneó la cabeza sintiéndose impotente.  Odiaba no saber exactamente lo que le estaba pasando.

************

El vapor inundaba todo el cuarto de baño.  El muchacho llevaba una toalla amarrada a su cintura, fue hacia el lavabo y deslizó su mano sobre el espejo empañado frente a sí.  Eriol vio su reflejo sobre el cristal y se acomodó el cabello húmedo con las manos.  Se miró pensativamente, hacía hace poco que había dejado a Tomoyo en su casa y aún se sentía extraño.

Salió hacia su habitación, abrió el armario y se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa roja que medio abotonó.  De pronto oyó el timbre del teléfono.  Su rostro mostró curiosidad y fue a coger sus lentes de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama.  El teléfono volvió a sonar y después calló.

Eriol no prestó atención a esto y bajó a la primera planta de la mansión.  Entró a la sala y vio divertido a un pequeño animalito de color azul en forma de gato con alas que estaba recostado en un gran sofá leyendo un pesado libro que por apariencia se diría muy antiguo.

  _- ¿Te diviertes Spinel?_ – preguntó acercándose a la criatura.  El guardián no se extrañó ante la presencia de su amo, paró de leer y volteó a verlo.

  _- Es una lectura muy interesante Eriol, te la recomendaría si ya no la hubieras leído en tus días como Clow – _dijo el animalito con su voz chillona.

  _- Ahora la recuerdo_ – contestó Eriol sonriente sentándose en su querido sillón rojo – _por cierto, ¿Quién llamaba ahora Spinel?_

  _- Colgaron antes de que pudiera contestar – _

  _- Ya veo... no te preocupes, volverá a llamar_ – correspondió la joven reencarnación con una sonrisa enigmática.

  _- Yo no lo cre..._ – Spinel Sun fue interrumpido por una nueva llamada del teléfono, miró a su amo y suspirando fue a levantar el auricular - _¿Diga? Está llamando a la mansión Hiragizawa_ – contestó el guardián muy pacientemente para luego casi dejar caer el auricular debido a la intempestiva voz aguda que se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

  _- ¡Supi! ¡¿Cómo has estado?! ¡Qué bien oír tu voz de nuevo! ¡Qué alegría! Oye, ¿Está Eriol? ¡Pásamelo, ¿Sí?! ¡Ay, los extraño! ¡Me dejaron aquí sola! ¡Supi! ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Pásame a Eriol! ¡Quiero hablarle! ¡Quiero hablarle!_ – Spinel sólo escuchaba con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca la retahíla sin fin que decía con mucha alegría y exagerada emoción una voz que él conocía muy bien.

  _- Spinel ¿Quién es?_ – preguntó Eriol al ver que su guardián se había quedado callado.

  _- Es toda tuya_ – le respondió la criatura con una cara desesperada pasándole al auricular y yéndose del salón.  Eriol se mostró confundido pero habló al fin.

  _- Es Hiragizawa, ¿Quién habla? - _

  _- ¡¡¡ERIOL!!!_ – el grito que escuchó a continuación fue tan fuerte que tuvo que apartar la bocina de su oído mientras ahora era él quien portaba una gran gota en su nuca.

  _- ¿Nakuru? - _

  _- ¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Me han extrañado? ¡Yo sí! Oye, y ¿Cómo está mi querido Touya? ¿Te ha preguntado sobre mí? ¡Dale un gran beso de mi parte! ¿Y Kerberos? ¿Sigue siendo un cascarrabias? ¿Y Sakura? ¿Y... - _

  _- Nakuru, espera_ – la cortó Eriol quien ya estaba exasperado por tantas preguntas – _te respondería si me hicieras una sola pregunta a la vez -_

  _- Oh, Eriol, es que estoy muy emocionada, ¡Hace mucho que no hablo contigo! - _

  _- Me llamaste hace dos días_ – le replicó Eriol irónicamente.

  _- ¡Pero para mí es mucho tiempo! Oh, si te contara, ayer estaba en el Centro Comercial comprando un par de zapatos que me encantaron la otra vez y entonces vi a un chico ¡Y qué chico! ¡Estaba divino! Y lo saludé y le pregunté si quería salir conmigo y enton... - _

Un repentino silencio se hizo en la línea.  Eriol estaba agradecido de que se presentara pero a la vez no dejaba de extrañarle. 

  _- ¿Nakuru? ¿Estás ahí?_ – 

  _- Lo siento Eriol, la jovencita no me quería dar el teléfono _– habló un poco divertida una voz madura perteneciente a una mujer.  El joven inglés sonrió al reconocer a su amiga.

  _- Gusto en oírte Kaho_ – 

  _- También yo, quería... espera un segundo_ – Kaho calló mientras Eriol oía lo que se parecía a un regaño y luego una puerta cerrándose – _disculpa, Nakuru no deseaba irse de la habitación._

  _- Ya la conoces_ – río el joven – _Y... ¿Qué asuntos quieres tratar?_ – indagó Eriol cambiando su semblante.

  _- ¿Es que acaso no puedo saludar a un viejo amigo? - _

  _- Te conozco... casi podría jurar que algo te preocupa_ – respondió Eriol acentuando su ceño. 

Mizuki calló por un momento.

  _- No es nada importante, sólo una cuestión climática_ – habló por fin calmadamente – _desearía que me avisaras si ocurre algún fenómeno natural en Tomoeda, es para un trabajo._

  _- Está bien, te llamaré cuando eso suceda_ – respondió Eriol comprendiendo muy bien el sentido de esas palabras.

  _- Te lo agradecería_ – dijo la profesora complacida – _Tengo que colgar, dale saludos a todos de mi parte por favor, te llamaré luego - _

  _- Cuídate, hasta pronto_ – se despidió Eriol sonriendo.

  _- Lo mismo, ¡ah!, y Eriol... - _

  _- Dime - _

  _- Pronto habrá luna nueva..._ – murmuró Kaho enigmáticamente y luego colgó sin decir más. 

Eriol calló oyendo el titilar del tono al otro lado de la línea.  ¿Qué había ella querido decir con eso? 

_- ¿Luna nueva...?_ – se preguntó extrañado mientras aún sostenía el auricular del teléfono.

************

_"Es hermosa"_ pensaba el joven Tiho, quien estaba más pendiente de contemplar a la chica a su lado que de prestar atención al problema de matemáticas que ambos intentaban resolver.

  _- ... por lo tanto la distancia del centro del plato al foco es igual a 1,37 m, ¿Has entendido? - _

La voz de Sakura le hizo sobresaltarse y mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa.

  _- Yo, este, sí, no hay problema_ – respondió Hiroshi adoptando una cara seria.

La menor de los Kinomoto lo miró detalladamente, algo le hacía suponer que aquel chico no estaba interesado para nada en estudiar.

  _- ¿Me estás prestando atención?_ – preguntó la joven un poco molesta.

  _- Por supuesto_ – trató de enmendar el chico – _ya entendí, no te preocupes, enseñas muy bien Kinomoto _– y le sonrió carismáticamente como siempre.

  _- Está bien, gracias por el cumplido_ – dijo Sakura suspirando – _pero aún así intenta no estar tan distraído, Hiroshi esto es sólo un tema de repaso sin embargo los exámenes son dentro de tres semanas y me dijiste que no creías poder aprobar matemáticas_ – puntualizó dándole a entender que tenía que "ponerse las pilas". 

  _- Sí, lo sé, por eso te agradezco el que estés aquí enseñándome, ya te dije, no te preocupes, con tu ayuda fácilmente podré aprender todo esto_ – afirmó Tiho con ánimo y una gran sonrisa.  

  _- Bien, sigamos_ - Sakura le correspondió ese gesto - _¿Qué tal este problema?_ – sugirió señalando un ejercicio en el libro de texto frente a sí en el escritorio.

  _- A ver... - _

Ambos se concentraron nuevamente y trataron de resolver el enunciado.  Intercambiaron ideas y apuntes en el transcurso de 20 minutos y luego se miraron confundidos y desesperados por no hallar la solución.  Volvieron a intentarlo pero al parecer el problema matemático se les hacía difícil, quizás estaban olvidando algún dato, lo revisaron otra vez pero nada, la hoja de apuntes ya estaba llena de tantos tachones que le habían hecho.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta.  Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados y luego Sakura se incorporó dirigiéndose a ésta.  La sorpresa se vio en sus ojos al abrir y observar a Sayuri frente a ella con una bandeja y sobre ésta tres vasos con té helado y un platito de bocadillos.

  _- ¿Sayuri?_ – dijo extrañada – _Eeeh, digo, ¿Quieres entrar?_ – le ofreció Sakura a la chica extendiendo la mano y señalando la habitación. 

La aludida sólo sonrió, siempre le era algo extraño que la llamaran de ese modo, pero bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada.  Sin decir palabra alguna entró depositando la bandeja que traía sobre el escritorio, donde ya antes Hiroshi había abierto espacio.  Sayuri observó toda la recámara y sintió que hacía falta alguien allí, era Kerberos, su presencia mágica no estaba, dedujo que seguramente estaría dando una vuelta o en la casa de alguien más.

  _- Verán_ – dijo por fin volteándose hacia ellos y dirigiendo una mirada extraña al único chico presente – _estaba un poco aburrida en mi cuarto_ – confesó apenada – _y pensé si les podía hacer compañía, pero antes bajé a la cocina y serví esto_ – señaló la bandeja – _seguramente desean tomar un aperitivo, han estudiado toda la tarde_ - 

  _- ¡Muchas gracias!_ – Sakura le sonrió ampliamente, se veía que estaba contenta – _y claro, puedes quedarte, sería un gran gusto para nosotros ¿Verdad? _– preguntó mirando a su amigo.

  _- Es cierto_ – asintió Hiroshi con una media sonrisa, sabía que no podía pensar mal pero por dentro se sentía un poco desilusionado porque había querido estar solo con Sakura todo el tiempo.  Miró a la chica y recordó lo que su compañera le había dicho:

_------ Flash Back ------_

  _- ¿A qué se refirió con lo de "Es una larga historia"?_ – le había preguntado a Sakura poco después de entrar a la habitación de ésta cuando estaban hablando de la nueva chica en su casa.

  _- Bueno, mi hermano ha querido que no cuente todos los detalles, sólo te puedo decir que ella necesita de toda nuestra ayuda_ – dijo Kinomoto mostrando compasión.

  _- ¿A qué te refieres con ayuda?_ – indagó extrañado.

  _- Esa chica que acabas de conocer sufre de amnesia, ha perdido todos sus recuerdos, ¿Te imaginas cómo se debe sentir? Mi hermano es médico como ya lo sabes y Sayuri, como ahora le llamamos, es su paciente, por eso él ha querido que ella viva con nosotros, para que la apoyemos y recupere su memoria_ – contestó Sakura con cariño – _es una buena chica, sólo debes entenderla, es comprensible que sienta desconfianza hacia todos si no recuerda a nadie ni a nada, puede que te parezca un poco hostil al principio pero no lo es si la conoces –_ dijo Sakura sonriendo cálidamente haciéndolo sonrojar.

_------ Fin del Flash Back ------_

Bueno, en realidad la chica no se veía que fuera desagradable.  Hiroshi la examinó otra vez y le sonrió, aunque pudo notar que ella le observaba algo extraño.

  _- Antes no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarte_ – le dijo Tiho un poco cohibido – _gracias por tu intervención allá abajo, bueno, porque el hermano de Kinomoto, bueno, ya sabes_ – Hiroshi sentía que no tenía la suficiente confianza para decir delante de Sakura que de seguro pasaba un minuto más y el grandote le fulminaba con la mirada. 

  _- Oh vamos, Touya no es tan malo_ – río Sakura imaginándose lo que pensaba su compañero – _bueno, tan sólo un poco_ – dijo mirando divertida a los otros dos.

  _- No fue nada Tiho, descuida, pero... creo que al doctor no le agradaba tu presencia_ – refirió Sayuri a Hiroshi mirándolo de reojo.

  _- Mi hermano es así con todos mis amigos, no es de extrañar_ – intervino Sakura moviendo la mano para restarle interés.

  _- Pues espero que le agrade algún día_ – comentó Tiho con inquietud.

  _- Yo creo que Touya cambiará de actitud_ – decía Sakura ingenuamente.

  _- Bueno, disculpa la imprudencia Kinomoto pero yo creo que tu hermano seguirá siendo muy receloso en el futuro _– dijo Hiroshi a Sakura algo apenado.

  _- Y no sabes cuanto_ – murmuró Sayuri entre dientes con burla girando los ojos para luego detenerse en seco ante lo que acababa de decir.

  _- ¿Dijiste algo?_ – le preguntó Sakura desentendida. 

  _- Este... no, nada, hablando yo sola_ – respondió la chica nerviosamente y con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura y Hiroshi la miraron confundidos.  Sayuri intentó desviar la conversación.

  _- Mmmm, ¿No les gustaría servirse?_ – indagó señalando la bandeja que había traído. 

  _- ¡Sí, claro! Lo había olvidado_ – contestó Sakura animadamente.  

Sayuri respiró aliviada y sonrió.  Seguidamente repartió las bebidas y los tres se sentaron en el suelo a comer los bocadillos.  Hablaron durante un rato, quizás media hora, rieron y cogieron más confianza.  Prácticamente los que decían algo eran Sakura y su amigo, la joven Nishaki preguntaba de vez en cuando y se interesaba en conocer las anécdotas de los dos, en especial las de Sakura, se daba cuenta que su madre había tenido una juventud muy feliz y descubría detalles de su personalidad y vida que eran desconocidos para ella, los cuales nunca se hubiera imaginado.  Sayuri veía a Hiroshi Tiho reír con ganas por el último comentario de Sakura y le hacía recordar aquellos tiempos en que sin nada de qué preocuparse, Ryu, Koichi, aunque este último le gastara muchas bromas, y ella, se reunían en su casa y podían pasar horas y horas planeando aventuras y hablando de tonterías, hechizos y leyendas mágicas.

Finalmente se habían terminado el té y los bocadillos.  Sakura hizo el favor de recoger los vasos y la bandeja, y lo bajó a la cocina.  Regresó a los pocos minutos y sonrió a sus amigos, sólo que luego los tres se quedaron mirando no sabiendo qué decir, aparentemente se les habían acabado los temas de conversación.

  _- Y... ¿Qué hacían?_ – indagó Sayuri de repente señalando los libros y cuadernos sobre el escritorio.

  _- Oh, bueno, ya sabes, estudiábamos matemáticas_ – contestó Sakura sin prestarle mucha importancia.

  _- Sí, sólo que estamos estancados, no hemos podido resolver un ejercicio_ – comentó Hiroshi con frustración.

  _- ¿Ah, sí?_ – preguntó Sayuri con curiosidad dirigiéndose hacia el libro abierto _- ¿Es este?_ -  y leyó:

_5.  El cable de suspensión de un puente colgante adopta la forma de un arco de parábola.  Los pilares que lo soportan tienen una altura de 60 m y están separados por una distancia de 500 m quedando el punto más bajo del cable a una altura de 10 m sobre la calzada del puente._

_Determina la ecuación de la parábola y calcula la altura de un punto situado a 80 m del centro del puente._

La joven se veía fascinada.  Las matemáticas siempre le fueron fáciles, guardaba un gusto especial a esta asignatura por su padre y ahí estaba, casi nunca se podía contener cuando se trataba de resolver un problema, además el tema era Parábola, ¡Era uno de sus favoritos!

  _- ¡Pero si esto es muy fácil!_ – exclamó sonriendo sin pensar lo que decía.

  _- ¿Qué?_ – dijeron Sakura y Hiroshi al mismo tiempo observándola como si estuviera loca, ¡Ambos habían tratado de resolver ese ejercicio y no habían podido! Además se suponía que la chica no podía saber nada de ese problema tan complicado.

  _- Sí, es muy fácil_ – decía Sayuri distraídamente, el ejercicio la había absorbido por completo – _miren_ – había cogido una hoja y un bolígrafo, y empezaba a escribir la solución – _primero hacemos la figura y ubicamos la parábola en el plano cartesiano.  Debemos hallar su ecuación, así que si tenemos que V(0,10), y el punto P(250,60) de la parábola, por la posición de su gráfica, la ecuación correspondiente es de la forma (x – h) todo elevado al cuadrado, igual a 4p(y – k)._ – 

Sakura y Hiroshi se habían acercado al escritorio y veían asombrados la facilidad con que la chica deducía la respuesta.

– _Teniendo esto sustituimos valores y determinamos el valor de "p", entonces sería (250 – 0) todo elevado al cuadrado, igual a 4p(60 – 10), obteniendo que p es igual a 625/2; por tanto la ecuación es:  (x + 0) elevado al cuadrado, igual a 1250 (y – 10) o bien sería:  x al cuadrado, menos 1250y más 12500 es igual a 0.  De este modo calculamos la altura del punto situado a 80 m del centro; sustituyendo x = 80 en la ecuación se tiene:  80 al cuadrado, menos 1250y más 12500 igual a 0; da como resultado que y = 15,12_ – Sayuri tomó un poco de aire pues había estado hablando de corrido – _En conclusión, ¡La altura es de 15,12 m!_ – concluyó girándose hacia los otros dos y sonriendo ampliamente.  

La sonrisa no le duró mucho a la chica pues sus amigos la estaban viendo como si fuera un fenómeno, aunque no fuera eso exactamente lo que pensaban.  Tarde cayó en cuenta de su error, intentaba disfrazar su angustia pero el par de miradas clavándose en ella no era alentador.  Ahora sí que la había embarrado, se decía que no debía preocuparse porque sólo había resuelto un problema de matemáticas pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían los dos presentes.

Sakura la seguía mirando confusamente.  Entrecerró los ojos, los abrió completamente y al final sólo pudo decir:

  _- ¡Whao! - _

Si Sayuri no estuviera sentada de seguro que se hubiera caído de espaldas por esa respuesta.

  _- Fue impresionante_ – apoyó Hiroshi fascinado – _Oye, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -_

  _- ¡Lo resolviste en segundos! _– exclamó a su vez Sakura.

  _- Eeeh, bueno, yo, este,_ - Nishaki no sabía qué decir, quizás se estaba preocupando de más, le aliviaba que no hubieran sospechado nada.

  _- Nishaki, ¿No crees que sea una buena señal?_ – sugirió Tiho aún sorprendido.

Ambas chicas lo miraron sin entender.

  _- Bueno _– continuó –_ Kinomoto ya me ha hablado de tu... amnesia y si lo piensas puede que hayas descubierto algo de ti inconscientemente, no es mucho pero seguramente eras muy buena en matemáticas, quizá era tu materia favorita -_

  _- Eso tiene sentido_ – corroboró la joven Kinomoto – _puede ser que estés recordando ¿No te alegra?_ – le preguntó a Sayuri alegremente.

  _- Sí... recordar... claro que me alegra..._ – respondió la aludida forzando una sonrisa.

No tenía motivos para alegrarse:  recordar la deprimía.  ¿La razón? el vacío de su vida y su mundo fenecido atormentaban la mayoría de sus recuerdos.

************

La noche era cálida, sin embargo varias nubes cubrían el firmamento menguando la luz de las estrellas.  Era perfecto, por lo menos para ella, la oscuridad la abrigaría en su viaje.

Ya era más de medianoche, descubrió tras mirar su reloj de pulsera, había salido furtivamente hace poco de la casa donde habitaba aprovechando que no había nadie más a excepción de Sakura y ésta se encontraba profundamente dormida.  Tiho se había ido a su propia casa hacía mucho y ella sólo había esperado a que la joven Kinomoto cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

El llamado de la siguiente parada en la Estación Tomoeda captó su escucha.  Ahí estaba rodeada de otros individuos que esperaban el siguiente tren a Tokio, la mayoría trabajadores que iban a cumplir turnos o que simplemente regresaban a su casa.  Tenían una vida dura si viajaban a esa hora.  Finalmente el transporte arribó y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.  Seguida de las demás personas, la joven que se hacía llamar Sayuri Nishaki entró y se sentó en una silla cercana a la puerta, los puestos a su lado estaban vacíos. Ella vestía sencillamente para no llamar la atención,  unos jeans, una blusa roja y una mochila negra eran lo único que traía. Miró a su alrededor y por último al frente encontrando a un hombre mayor que fácilmente sobrepasaba los 40 años, se veía muy serio y estricto, la miraba sospechosamente, quizás extrañado por la razón de que era la única menor de edad presente que obviamente no debía estar a esas horas viajando a otra ciudad.

Esa mirada penetrante la incomodó notablemente.  Naomi se volteó de lado acomodando una pierna en la silla y el brazo en el marco de la ventana.  Se sintió mejor, contemplaba la ciudad pasando rápidamente a sus ojos, la expresión en su rostro no se definía:  seriedad, tristeza, incertidumbre... Siguió observando las calles delimitadas por luminarias, los edificios, las casas, los parques; el panorama se vio de repente cambiado a ruinas, fuego, explosiones, los gritos inundaron sus oídos y una risa macabra le erizó la piel.  Súbitamente todo quedó en silencio y la vista de la ciudad volvió a ser como antes.

  _- Malditos recuerdos..._ – susurró sosteniéndose la cabeza.  

************

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios, tenía unas ganas tremendas de recostarse en su cama y dormir, sinceramente el trabajo de Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología a veces era muy agotador.  Fujitaka bostezó y luego examinó la casa para constatar que todo estuviera en orden.  Nada lo alarmó.  Subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, cerró las cortinas y dejó el sacó junto con el portafolios sobre su escritorio.  Aunque tenía mucho sueño, como buen padre que era, salió de su cuarto y fue a ver a sus dos hijas, la joven Sayuri ya era para él una de ellas a pesar de que tenía poco tiempo de conocerla. 

El señor Kinomoto fue primero a la habitación de Sakura comprobando que dormía plácidamente, le dio las buenas noches y se fue después de besarla en la frente.  Al salir, sus pasos lo condujeron a la recámara de Sayuri, esperó unos segundos antes de entrar y finalmente abrió la puerta.

************

_- Sabía que no tardaría mucho_ – se dijo Naomi a sí misma complacida mientras miraba la Torre de Tokio por la ventana del tren.  Ya estaba en su destino.

La voz del parlante se escuchó por todo el vagón anunciando el próximo arribo.  A los pocos segundos llegó a la estación y la joven descendió junto con los demás pasajeros.

Naomi aspiró pausadamente, aún se encontraba en la estación, intentando ubicarse.  El hombre de más de 40 años que antes la había mirado con reprobación pasó a su lado viéndola por última vez, ella lo contempló alejarse y luego desvió su vista.  Entonces su atención se centró en un punto en particular al lado de una columna, la visión de una niña de aproximadamente 9 años se le presentó, oía sus risas y el panorama a su alrededor cambió de repente:

Se encontraba en la misma estación de trenes pero ahora era la luz del sol la que la iluminaba. Veía de nuevo a la niña llevando un vestidito de color azul y el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda.  La pequeña se acercaba a la columna y extendía su bracito para tocarla, contenta de estar allí.  Naomi seguía oyendo sus risas, las cuales llenaban todo el lugar, de pronto la niña volteó y sus hermosos ojos del mismo color de su cabello con visos rojos resplandecieron de alegría, la vida emanaba de todo su ser reflejándose en su mirada que se dirigía a dos personas que caminaban hacia ella.  Eran una pareja: la mujer de cabellos castaños, casi rubios con unos hermosos ojos verdes, y el hombre con el mismo cabello y ojos de la niña.  Ésta reía de nuevo y se les acercaba dando pequeños saltitos.

_ "Mamá... má... á... á..., Papá... pá... á... á..."_ decía la pequeña y el eco de sus palabras se expandía a lo lejos.  Los tres se abrazaban al estar juntos y sonreían unos a otros. 

Naomi los veía un poco apartada pero se sentía de pronto invadida por la alegría que ellos estaban profesando.  Sonrió abiertamente como si algo la estuviera llamando a unírseles.  De pronto vio cómo la familia se separaba, la niña se ponía en medio de sus padres tomándolos a cada uno de la mano y los tres daban media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida.  Naomi los vio y sonriendo aún intentó llamarlos, _"Espérenme"_, dijo moviendo sus labios pero ningún sonido salió de éstos.  La familia seguía alejándose y la joven los llamó de nuevo sin lograr captar su atención, sonrió para darse ánimos y corrió tras ellos pero una fuerte brisa la embistió haciéndola detener, miró hacia delante para seguir su camino y sólo encontró soledad, cernida bajo el manto de la noche.

  _- ¿Qué... qué paso?_ – preguntó confundida sintiéndose horriblemente vacía por dentro.

Miró a ambos lados y observó que estaba sola en la misma estación, ya no habían pasajeros esperando su transporte y la noche amenazaba con su frío aliento.  La joven cerró sus ojos para coger valor, respiró profundamente y los volvió a abrir.  La tristeza invadía su rostro, esa visión, aunque duró tan sólo unos segundos, despertó un sentimiento olvidado hace mucho en ella y sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar. 

Se contuvo como pudo pero aún venían a su mente las imágenes que acababa de ver.  Aquella había sido la primera vez desde que tenía conciencia que fue a Tokio con sus padres, cuando apenas era una niña de 9 años, cuando aún podía decir que era feliz.

  _- Ya basta_ – se ordenó tajantemente moviendo su cabeza.  Sentía un gran nudo en su garganta pero no era tiempo para perderse en estúpidos recuerdos y atormentarse por algo que no podía cambiar.  Su cerebro le decía que debía irse de allí pero algo la detenía, sus piernas no parecían obedecer – _vamos, ¡Muévete!_ – se dijo seriamente como si ya quisiera terminar el asunto y sin más cavilaciones avanzó con paso firme abandonando el lugar.

************

Fujitaka había abierto lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Sayuri sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla. Dirigió su vista hacia la cama y vio un bulto escondido bajo las sábanas.  Sonrió cariñosamente imaginándose a la chica dormida profundamente.  Una suave brisa lo hizo estremecerse por unos segundos, el aire estaba frío.  De pronto algo le llamó la atención, avanzó pausadamente y al llegar a la pared cerró la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par, seguramente la joven en la cama se había cubierto totalmente con las cobijas debido al aire helado.  Transcurrido un minuto la temperatura empezó a modificarse y supuso que ahora ella estaría bien.

Satisfecho, el señor Kinomoto fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y algo lo hizo detenerse a último momento, retrocedió en sus pasos y se paró frente a la cama tocando suavemente el bulto sobre ésta.

Lo sintió extrañamente suave y blandito.  Extendió su brazo para descorrer las cobijas que tapaban el cuerpo de la chica pero se detuvo a punto de hacerlo.  _"Si lo hago la despertaré"_, pensó arrepintiéndose, entonces supuso que lo que había sentido al tocar el bulto era normal puesto que estaban en febrero y aún en ocasiones, era penetrante el frío del invierno que acaba de pasar, de seguro Sayuri se había cobijado con varias mantas.

Ya tranquilo, Fujitaka se arrimó a la altura de la cabeza de la joven, pensó que un beso de buenas noches no estaría mal.  Se acercó más para destender la frente de ella y logró oír un _"aaaa..."_ como suspiro.

El hombre sonrió comprensivamente y recobró su postura.

  _- Buenas noches_ – susurró cálidamente antes de dejar la recámara.

************

_ "Bueno, ¿Y qué tal si el abuelo va a mi habitación?"_, pensaba la joven para matar el tiempo mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokio a la una de la mañana.

  _- Supongo que fue una buena idea formar un bulto con almohadas, colocar el reproductor de sonidos a la cabecera y grabar mi voz_ – decía Naomi alzándose de hombros – _sólo espero que haya dado resultado - _

Siguió caminando mirando de vez en cuando la pantalla iluminada del Vpross que marcaba un mapa.

  _- Bien, ya llegué_ – dijo mirando en frente suyo un gran edificio, al parecer muy moderno, sin mucha urbanización alrededor e iluminado por reflectores.

_"Cormox"_ alcanzó a leer en un monolito levantado cerca de la entrada al complejo.  Naomi sostuvo el Vpross y accionando un comando, la imagen en la pantalla cambió, la diminuta cámara de video que la mini computadora traía incorporada estaba visualizando el edificio y grabando cada entrada y salida.  La joven repitió el mismo procedimiento con todos los alrededores del edificio.

Transcurrieron por lo menos 20 minutos antes de terminar.  Cuando lo hubo hecho, guardó el Vpross en la mochila y se alejó tranquilamente.  Iban a ser las dos de la mañana cuando divisó la Torre de Tokio.  Las luces que la iluminaban resaltaban su imponente presencia, infundiéndole a la chica cierta confortabilidad.  Sonrió y no pude evitar encaminarse al monumento.

Entró y subió por el ascensor al mirador, éste estaba vacío y silencioso.  Por un momento contuvo ansiedad, aquella torre siempre le trasmitía cierta sensación de orgullo pues había sido en ese lugar en el que su madre se había convertido en la Maestra de las Cartas. 

Naomi sonrió y avanzó hacia los grandes ventanales del mirador, divisando la inmensa ciudad de Tokio con dificultad, el cielo no ofrecía luz ninguna, salvo la de las pocas estrellas que escapaban a ser cubiertas por las nubes.  En el firmamento, la luna no se apreciaba.

  _- Qué curioso_ – habló la joven observando el cielo detenidamente para luego inquirir frunciendo el entrecejo - _esta noche hay luna nueva... ¿Qué se avecina? –_

************

Una jovencita de aproximadamente 13 años lloraba desconsoladamente teniendo ante sí dos cuerpos sin vida.  Su brazo y su rostro estaban sangrando pero no le parecía importar, sus lágrimas seguían mezclándose con el líquido rojo.

_- No... no pueden..._ – balbuceaba con dificultad - _¡No! ¡Por favor no me dejen!_ – gritó ahora sí para estallar de nuevo en sollozos. 

Alrededor suyo se distinguía una ciudad totalmente devastada y a lo lejos la Torre de Tokio se vislumbraba en todo su esplendor rodeada en llamas.  De pronto, del pico de la misma torre un punto blanco se fue formando, creció en cuestión de segundos y luego como si fuera una bomba atómica, se extendió con gran potencia sobre toda la ciudad...

Naomi se incorporó sobresaltada con una expresión de horror en su rostro.  Miró a ambos lados y luego suspiró cansada echándose otra vez sobre la cama.  

  _- No de nuevo..._ – susurró fastidiada con los ojos cerrados.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro y no tuvo más remedio que abrir sus párpados.

  _- Ow, olvidé quitármelo_ – dijo mirando su reloj de mano que marcaba las 6:00 Am –  _no puedo creer que ya me haya despertado, sólo dormí 3 horas_ – se quejó volteándose de lado.  Luego de visitar la Torre de Tokio había ido de nuevo a la estación, había viajado y llegado a su alcoba ¡a las tres de la mañana!, no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse – _y lo peor es que aún tengo sueño, creo que me estoy malacostumbrando, ¡genial!_ – dijo en tono irónico.

_"Oh vamos, admítelo perezosa"_  pensó sonriéndose y negando con la cabeza.

  _- Vamos, arriba, estás acostumbrada a dormir poco, ya es hora de levantarse_ – se alentó animada incorporándose lentamente.

Luego de tender su cama, la joven preparó sus implementos y fue al cuarto de baño para tomarse una ducha.  Hizo poco ruido porque sabía que Sakura todavía estaba dormida.  No tardó más de diez minutos en ducharse.  De nuevo en su recámara, se calzó con unas sandalias y se vistió sencillamente con unos shorts de jean y una blusa de abotonar color crema.  Al terminar, la chica se miró al espejo que le había comprado Sakura y que tenía sobre el escritorio, para confirmar que se veía bien y decidió esta vez trenzarse el cabello para darse un nuevo look.

  _- Aún es muy temprano_ – dijo curiosamente mientras observaba el reloj de pared, notando que sólo había pasado media hora desde que se despertó.

Naomi miró de nuevo al espejo pero ahora parecía recordar algo.  Lentamente se alzó un poco la blusa que traía y vio una cicatriz de 10 cms en su costado izquierdo.

  _- La había olvidado, ya ha sanado casi completamente_ – observó refiriéndose a la herida que antes había suturado – _creo que... sí, tendría problemas si el conjuro implicara mucha magia pero como no es así podré hacerlo en esta casa_  - y sonriendo posó su mano sobre la cicatriz, un leve brillo dorado cubrió la zona por unos segundos y al quitar ella la mano, la sutura había desaparecido – _así está mejor_ – dijo satisfecha.

************

Fujitaka Kinomoto se había despertado ese día temprano y ahora se encontraba preparando el desayuno.  A su mente vino la conversación que había tenido con el director de la preparatoria de Sakura, estaba muy agradecido con el señor Kiwutsu por haberle dado una oportunidad a Sayuri y él por su parte, ya estaba ansioso de comentarle la noticia.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.  Volteó la vista y pudo ver a la chica Nishaki ya aseada y vestida, entrando por la puerta a la cocina.  Se sorprendió pues era aún muy temprano y ya estaba acostumbrado a las levantadas tarde de Sakura.

  _- Muy buenos días Sayuri_ – se apresuró a saludarla con una amable sonrisa.

La aludida lo miró tiernamente y soltó una risilla como si recordara algo.

  _- Buenos días señor Kinomoto_ – lo saludó dulcemente mientras le sonreía.

_"De nuevo esa sonrisa..." _ pensó Fujitaka meditabundo mirándola fijamente.

  _- ¿Sucede algo?_ – preguntó la joven extrañada por su actitud.

  _- ¿Eh? digo, no, nada _– contestó  él volviendo en sí – _me preguntaba por qué te habías reído_ – confesó divertido.

  _- Eeeeh, porque, bueno yo, supongo que me levanté muy animada el día de hoy _– resolvió Sayuri con una risilla nerviosa. 

  _- Ya veo, eso me alegra_ – dijo Fujitaka contento aceptando esa explicación – _Por cierto ¿Dormiste bien? Anoche dejaste la ventana abierta, supongo que tenías mucho frío ya que estabas cubierta de pies a cabeza_ – comentó de repente. 

  _- ¿Ah, sí?_ – preguntó la chica nerviosamente, ¡él había entrado a su cuarto cuando ella no estaba!

  _- Así es, en otra ocasión procura cerrar la ventana_ – la regañó dulcemente – _pero también quiero que me disculpes, creo que alcancé a despertarte_ – dijo apenado.  

  _- ¿P-por qué lo dice?_ – tartamudeó la joven.

  _- Bueno, iba a darte un beso de buenas noches pero entonces suspiraste, me fui para dejarte dormir - _

Fue como si a la chica le quitaran la Tierra de los hombros.  ¡Por poco y la descubre! No quería ni pensar qué pasaría si eso sucediera.  No musitó palabra pero seguidamente respiró aliviada viendo cómo su interlocutor no le prestaba mucha atención y se giraba para continuar cocinando.

Sayuri lo vio y se acercó a él, sentía una gran curiosidad de conocerlo mejor.  En realidad en toda su vida no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, aquel hombre prácticamente era un desconocido para ella.  Le tenía cariño eso sí, pero por lo que sabía, su abuelo sólo había estado a su lado en sus primeros años de nacida por lo que no recordaba mayor cosa, desde que su familia se había mudado a Hong Kong casi perdieron el contacto y Fujitaka Kinomoto sólo había podido ir a visitarlos en dos navidades de las cinco que pasaron en aquel pais.  Sus padres la tenían al tanto de la existencia de su abuelo pero no era lo mismo.  Finalmente, un día supieron de la grave enfermedad que padecía el señor Kinomoto y luego de su inevitable muerte...  Recordaba que antes de su fallecimiento, ni ella que apenas tenía 8 años ni su padre habían podido abandonar Hong Kong, así que su madre había viajado sola a Japón para cuidar del abuelo pero a pesar suyo no pudo evitar los designios del destino.

  _- ¿Sayuri? - _

La aludida se giró sobresaltada ante la voz que le había hablado.  Se trataba del señor Kinomoto quien sostenía una cacerola y la miraba curiosamente.

  _- ¿Uh? - _

  _- Hoy estás muy distraída_ – le dijo Fujitaka – _te estaba diciendo que puedes ir a sentarte, en un momento acabo con esto_ – completó refiriéndose a la comida.

  _- Aah, bueno yo_ – comenzó la joven ocurriéndosele una idea – _me gustaría ayudarle si no tiene inconveniente señor_ – sugirió sonriendo – _bueno, quizás antes sabía preparar un desayuno pero ahora, bueno, ya sabe, creo que no, por eso me gustaría aprender a cocinar_ – mintió mostrándose lo más inocente posible.

A Fujitaka lo cogió desprevenido esta solicitud pero por una parte se alegró, la joven demostraba gran actitud de superación personal.

  _- Muy bien, no te preocupes, no tengo ninguna objeción_ – dijo como respuesta – _entonces, manos a la obra_ -

Sayuri se mostró contenta y acató todas las instrucciones que le decía el señor Kinomoto, así ya las supiera.  El desayuno no se tarda mucho en hacer y como Fujitaka ya tenía parte adelantada, cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaban en la mesa disfrutando de la comida y dándose elogios por el trabajo en equipo.

************

Un peluchito amarillo volaba aún con sueño por la habitación buscando el origen del ruido que le estaba retumbando los oídos.  Llegó hasta el despertador y lo oprimió buscando un poco de silencio.  Se talló sus ojitos en forma de puntos y miró la hora que marcaba el reloj:  7:25 Am, una gotita se perfiló sobre su nuca.

  _- Otra vez le cogió la tarde_ – dijo Kero suspirando resignado y volando de nuevo se posó sobre la cama donde dormía plácidamente su ama – _Oye, Sakura, Sakurita despierta_ – empezó dándole palmaditas en la mejilla a la aludida – _Sakura, perezosa, tienes que ir a la escuela, vamos levántate_ – continuó impaciente, pero sus palabras no parecían hacer efecto - _¡Vamos, tienes que despertar!_ – finalmente con un tic en el ojo y no tolerando más gritó a todo pulmón: -  _¡¡DESPIERTA!!_

Con semejante grito Sakura Kinomoto brincó sobresaltada de la cama respirando entrecortadamente.  Luego mostró cansancio y abatida se tumbó de nuevo sobre el colchón.

  _- Ay, qué quieres Kero_ – gimió somnolienta.

  _- ¡Es que no te levantas! ¡Estás sorda!_ – respondió exaltado el guardián.

  _- Pero Kero, aún es muy temprano_ – se quejó la chica ignorando por completo la realidad.

  _- Em, Sakura_ – dijo tosiendo el animalito - _¿Te has puesto a pensar qué horas son? –_  

Sakura lo miró confundida, volteó para mirar su reloj despertador y varias gotas de sudor resbalaron por su cabeza mientras pensaba angustiada que hoy sí llegaría tarde a la escuela.

************

  _- A propósito_ – dijo Fujitaka a la joven frente a sí después de unos minutos – _debo comentarte una buena noticia. –_ ante esto Sayuri prestó mucha más atención y esperó a que él continuara – _No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo anteriormente pero ayer hablé con el señor Kiwutsu, director de la Preparatoria Yamen -_

  _- ¿Es donde estudia Sakura?_ – preguntó la joven interrumpiéndolo.

  _- Sí_ – afirmó él asintiendo con la cabeza – _el señor Kiwutsu y yo conversamos sobre tu caso y tus intenciones de querer estudiar.  En un principio se mostró inseguro pero luego de insistirle finalmente aceptó_ – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

_"¡Qué! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!"_, fueron los pensamiento de la joven que todavía no se lo creía.  ¿Sería lo correcto? Ahora estaba dudando de su anterior decisión. 

Fujitaka al ver que la chica no contestaba y la expresión de "¡¿Qué dijo?!" que portaba en su rostro decidió continuar.

  _- Como lo oyes, el director ha autorizado mi solicitud de aceptarte como una alumna suya, sólo con la condición de permanecer una semana en período de prueba, espero que eso no te moleste.  Debes tener en cuenta que tendrás una entrevista con el señor Kiwutsu, él evaluará tu nivel académico y dictaminará en qué grado debes estar.  Le hablé de esto a Touya y él me informó que no tendrás ningún problema, hay diferentes clases de amnesia y la que tú padeces no afecta tu nivel intelectual, no debes temer –_ Fujitaka terminó de hablar lo más animado posible y esperó la reacción de la joven quien ahora intentaba de asimilar toda la información.

  _- ¿Cuándo será la entrevista?_ – de tantas preguntas que tenía Sayuri, esta fue la única que se le ocurrió formular.

  _- Será cuando te sientas preparada, no obstante yo te sugeriría que la hicieras hoy_ – respondió Fujitaka – _ya te he dicho, no debes temer, si gustas yo puedo acompañarte – _propuso regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sayuri meditó esto último.  ¿Hacer la entrevista hoy mismo? Bueno, no tendría problema en hacerla pero, sinceramente no estaba segura de que fuera adecuada esa decisión ¿Y si algo salía mal?... ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? No iba a pasar nada, sólo iría a estudiar ¿Qué de malo había en ello? Además asistiría a la preparatoria junto con Sakura y quizás también estarían los demás... Este último pensamiento fue el que la animó inimaginablemente y unas ganas de tener al director Kiwutsu frente así la invadieron de repente.

  _- Muchas gracias señor Kinomoto, ha sido usted muy amable conmigo al interceder en mi autorización en la escuela_ – dijo al fin sonriéndole sinceramente – _no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacer la entrevista hoy, antes me encantaría, pero no se moleste en acompañarme, ya ha hecho mucho y no puede faltar al trabajo hoy sólo por mí, descuide -_

  _- Me alegro que te haya gustado la noticia, y no te preocupes, fue un gusto para mí_ – confesó Fujitaka regocijado – _eres muy considerada al pensar en mi trabajo, muchas gracias, pero aún así no irás sola, recuerda que hoy es día de clases, Sakura te acompañará gustosamente, estoy seguro que se alegrará al saber que podrás estudiar con ella - _ 

  _- ¿Usted cree? - _

  _- Por supuesto_ – confirmó el señor Kinomoto – _a Sakura le encantará, a pesar de que tienes pocos días con nosotros ya te considera una gran amiga - _

  _- ¿Y qué piensa de todo esto el doctor Kinomoto? - _

  _- Touya se ve muy interesado y piensa como yo que te ayudará el relacionarte con los estudiantes, además... - _

Un gran estruendo en el segundo piso de la casa seguido por un _"¡Voy a llegar tarde!"_ interrumpieron de súbito al señor Kinomoto.  Abuelo y nieta se miraron extrañados para luego intercambiar gestos comprensivos con una gota de sudor corriendo por sus nucas.

  _- ¿Es así todos los días?_ – se le escapó a la joven expresando desconcierto.

  _- Ni que lo menciones_ – contestó Fujitaka despreocudamente bebiendo de su taza de café.

Minutos después ambos vieron divertidos a la menor de los Kinomoto interrumpir corriendo en la cocina.

  _- ¡Buenos días!_ – exclamó Sakura sentándose rápidamente en la mesa para engullir su desayuno.

  _- Buenos días hija_ – la saludó su padre con la calma de siempre.

  _- Buenos días Sakura, ¿Dormiste bien?_ – le preguntó Sayuri a la chica viéndola alegremente.

Sakura sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza respondiendo a la pregunta mientras se atragantaba con la comida.  Por su parte, Fujitaka se había retirado por unos segundos y había vuelto con unos patines de color azul oscuro.

  _- Bueno, ya es hora_ – decidió pasándole los patines a la joven Nishaki – _estos son de Sakura pero estoy seguro que te quedarán, la escuela queda un poco lejos así que los necesitarás si quieren llegar a tiempo - _

  _- Em, sí, claro_ – respondió Sayuri un poco insegura.  ¿Patines? ¿Hace cuanto que no montaba en unos?

  _- Papá, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué le dices eso?_ – preguntó de repente Sakura ingenuamente ya habiendo acabado de desayunar y lista para irse.

  _- Sayuri te informará en el camino, ahora sino se van llegarán tarde_ – fue la simple respuesta de Fujitaka.

Naomi le sonrió, se quitó las sandalias que traía y rápidamente las guardó en la mochila de Sakura.

  _- Muy bien, ¡Andando!_ – exclamó Sayuri divertida ante la confusión de su "nueva amiga" mientras la tomaba por el brazo llevándola a la salida de la casa.

  _- Pero..._ – balbuceó Sakura.

  _- ¡Vamos! - _

La joven Sayuri no aceptó reclamos y Sakura prefirió no preguntar nada.  Ambas chicas salieron de la casa, la menor de los Kinomoto fue al garaje a buscar su bicicleta y Nishaki se sentó en una de las escalerillas para ponerse los patines.

  _- Si en verdad no tengo amnesia por lo menos espero que todavía me acuerde de cómo usarlos_ – se dijo a sí misma Naomi refiriéndose a su medio de transporte – _bien, aquí vamos_ – y cogiéndose del barandal se paró como pudo. 

Naomi intentó dar un paso pero luego se arrepintió al seguir derecho y caer de espaldas.  _"Si esto es así prefiero ir a pie"_ se quejó en su mente.  Se paró de nuevo y esta vez lo hizo sin ayuda del barandal.  Se alegró por esto y avanzó lentamente en ruedas logrando salir al andén.  _"Ya sabía yo que esto era muy fácil"_ pensó congratulándose muy pronto pues al intentar avanzar otra vez perdió el equilibrio.

  _- ¡Hoe!_ – exclamó alguien a su lado sosteniéndola por un brazo – _Sayuri, ¿Estás segura de que puedes manejarlos?_ – era Sakura quien ahora le preguntaba con semblante preocupado, había regresado ya de traer su bicicleta y llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que su amiga cayera.  

  _- Sí, no te preocupes_ – se apresuró a decir la aludida – _por cierto, gracias por impedir mi segunda caída del día_ – bromeó para tranquilizar a Sakura.

  _- ¿Así que iba a ser la segunda?_ – río ésta divertida mientras acomodaba mejor a su amiga.

  _- Desafortunadamente, pero bueno, ya es hora de irnos_ – dijo Naomi decidida avanzando ya con más práctica.  Sakura sonrió ante la facilidad con que la chica había aprendido y alzándose de hombros montó en su bicicleta.

Las dos jóvenes siguieron juntas la ruta a la Preparatoria _Yamen_, la menor de los Kinomoto intentaba igualar su velocidad a la de los patines de Sayuri.  En el camino Sakura no pudo aguantar más y le preguntó a su compañera la duda que desde hace rato tenía en su mente.

  _- Oye, ¿Y de qué hablaban papá y tú antes de que yo llegara? ¿Es algo relacionado con que me acompañes hoy a la escuela?_ – indagó Sakura animadamente mientras sus cabellos se ondeaban en el aire.

  _- Te mueres de la curiosidad ¿Verdad?_ – respondió la joven sonriendo para mirarla a los ojos, le estaba empezando a agradar la nueva manera en que ahora trataba a su madre, ya todo era muy diferente. 

  _- Se puede decir que estás comenzando a conocerme_ – contestó Sakura guiñándole un ojo.

  _- Ya creo que sí_ – asintió Naomi alegremente volviendo su vista hacia delante y añadiendo en su mente: - _"Más de lo que creía..."_

A continuación Sayuri Nishaki contó a Sakura todo lo referido a su posible ingreso a la preparatoria.  A Kinomoto se les escapó un "¡No lo puedo creer! ¿En serio?" y luego casi se cae de la bicicleta por el impulso de querer abrazarla soltando las manos del manubrio.  Luego de ser ayudada por Sayuri, Sakura empezó a hablar sin parar acerca de la alegría que sentía, lo que pensarían sus amigos, los útiles y el uniforme que comprarían, los planes que harían juntas, y muchas cosas más a las cuales Naomi sólo asentía divertida con una gota en su cabeza.

_"Ella es muy entusiasta"_ pensaba Sayuri sobre su madre mientras que a su mente venían miles de recuerdos, la joven se limitaba a mirarla fijamente sin prestar atención en el camino.

  _- Pues yo creo que es una buena idea_ – dijo Naomi animada por el último comentario de Sakura y con un movimiento rápido se volteó de espaldas y la miró directo al rostro, ya se había acostumbrado a los patines y no vio nada de malo en hacer eso – _podríamos ir al lugar que mencionas y estoy segura que nos divertiríamos_ – completó alegremente aún de espaldas hacia el camino – _sería emocionante y... –_

La joven no pudo terminar su frase, una grieta en el pavimento la hizo callarse de inmediato y luego tambalearse hacia atrás.  

  _- Sayuri ¡Cuídado!_ – la alertó Sakura parando en seco ante las maniobras que hacía para evitar caer.

La aludida no prestaba atención, estaba más pendiente en controlar su equilibrio, se giró, una maniobra más y falló definitivamente precipitándose al suelo.  Sakura al ver esto corrió hacia la chica para sostenerla pero alguien se le adelantó. 

Sayuri se preparó para estamparse en el pavimento cuando sintió de pronto que dos brazos fuertes la sostenían y evitaban el golpe.  Permaneció con la cabeza inclinada, pero en su aturdimiento pudo descifrar que se trataba de un chico por su exquisito olor a colonia masculina, su horme y los pantalones color azul turquí que llevaba puestos.

  _- ¿Te encuentras bien?_ – oyó que le preguntaba una voz varonil algo preocupada.

  _- Sí, yo..._ – comenzó a balbucear la chica levantando su cabeza para mirar a su "héroe", iba a decir "muchas gracias" pero las palabras se anudaron en su garganta impidiendo su salida al observar el rostro del chico, se quedó pálida de la impresión y luego descubrió contrariada que un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Sakura llegó ante ellos agitada y rompió el súbito silencio que había imperado.

  _- Uff, por poco y se cae_ – dijo Kinomoto como saludo y sonrió complacida comprobando la identidad del joven – _llegaste justo a tiempo Shaoran - _

************

**_Nota de la Autora:  _**Qué tal?¡ Ahora sí la sexta entrega¡¡ Esta va por ti Lili ^_- Espero que te guste.

¿Y qué les pareció? mejor que el anterior chap creo que sí, jejeje y ¡Es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida! Son como 21 hojas y media O_o

¿Que por qué el título? No sé, sólo se me ocurrió y me pareció original ^^, además la Luna Nueva es un detalle que deben y van a tener en cuenta los personajes por su significado (según yo :P)

¿Qué piensan de la escena T&E? Sé que no tiene mucho pero quiero jugar un poquito más con esos dos, jejeje, aunque para ser sincera no voy a dejar de juntarlos, ¡me parecen una pareja divina!  Y acerca de la conversación entre Kaho y Eriol, ténganla en cuenta también ;)

Parece que Sayuri está siendo muy imprudente y en cuanto a las clases de matemáticas, jeje, a Tiho se le dañó el plan con la presencia de Sayuri, aunque creo que después de todo le cayó bien ^_^.   Para los que odian las matemáticas, siento haberlos aburrido con ese poco de ecuaciones y resultados ^^UUU  Para los que saben del tema, ya sé que "Parábola" no es un tópico muy complicado, antes el problema que puse es muy fácil comparado con otros de la misma clase, pero hagan de cuenta que el ejercicio de verdad sacaba canas ^^  No lo inventé (¿quién soy para hacerlo? :P), si alguien remotamente lo quiere comprobar, ese problema de Parábola está en la página 205 del libro "Matemáticas 10" de Editorial Santillana :D

Menos mal que Fujitaka no pilló a la joven Nishaki en su escapada nocturna, se está arriesgando mucho ^^UUU  Pero ahora el problema lo tendrá cuando entre a la Prepa, a partir de entonces los episodios serán más variados y divertidos :) Lo mejor es que va a relacionarse con los demás, y hablando de ellos ya se presentó con Shaoran¡ es muy extraña la actitud de los dos ¿no les parece? ^o^

Bue, vamos a ver qué pasará de ahora en adelante.  Les digo para que no hayan confusiones que ya me empecé a referirme a Sayuri como Naomi, ya saben, para variar n_nUU.

**_A Aristeo:_**   Hola¡¡ thanx por el review ^-^ Me alegro que te guste, intentaré hacer los capítulos más interesantes y divertidos, en serio que me esfuerzo ^_- Espero que este chap te agrade y descuida, pronto sabremos del "maldito", solo que hasta ahora no he pensado en un nombre ^^UU, estoy recibiendo sugerencias y si quieres pues bienvenidas sean :P  Oye, jejeje es que no sé a qué te refieres con que el setting ya está listo ¿Me lo puedes aclarar?  Weno, gracias por los ánimos y nos leemos, bye n_n

**_A Leri:_**  Qué tal?¡ que bien que te siga gustando ^^  arigato por el review¡ descuida, como ya ves aquí está el 6 chap y el 7 ya está empezado, jejeje, trataré de actualizar rápido.  No te preocupes por no haber escrito antes ^^UU ¿Ya te mejoraste? La gripe es horrible, detesto cuando me da u_u.  Aún me muero de ganas por leerme el quinto libro¡¡ ;_; aquí llega hasta diciembre en español¡ no es justo¡  Lo bueno es que me estoy bajando los capítulos traducidos y tengo más o menos noción de lo que va a pasar, y a parte de eso me leí algunos apartes y datos de los que ya se lo leyeron, junto también con las malas noticias ;_; ¡¡Por qué diablos a Jo se le ocurrió hacer eso con Sirius!! Era uno de mis personajes favoritos ;_;  Bueno, de todos modos me lo quiero leer a pesar de todo, ya veremos cómo me parece al final.  Entonces nos vemos y cuídate¡ Chau¡ n_n

Gracias por leer y nos veremos en el próximo chap¡ ^_^

Annia 

_"Volará quien le ponga a las a sus sueños..."_


	7. Como en familia

**_Summary_****_:_**  Muerte... un viaje en el tiempo, algo que buscar... los destinos se cruzan y encuentros inesperados se llevan a cabo... cuando todo está perdido... ¿Puedes acaso pedir otra oportunidad?... Espoir...

**_Disclaimer:_  Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Clamp, a excepción de los que no les suenen para nada que son míos ^_-  Todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión =P**

VIAJE AL PASADO Por Annia 

6

Venía siendo hoy un día cálido en la ciudad de Tomoeda y aún así, una leve brisa corrió entre los árboles del sendero. Las hojas se agitaron tranquilamente meciéndose al compás del viento generando una atmósfera de sosiego que contrastaba con el mutismo imperante ocasionado por el encuentro inesperado de dos jóvenes adolescentes.  

El descendiente del Clan Li que aún sostenía en sus brazos a la chica pareció ir poco a poco recuperándose de la impresión y recobró el habla.

_- Oye, ¿Estás bien?_ – 

Shaoran se extrañó ante la actitud de ella, se había quedado petrificada, pero algo más fuerte llamó su atención.  No estaba seguro pero esa joven... ¿Quién era ella? De algún modo sentía que la conocía de antes, se le hacía muy familiar.  Hizo un intento por leer su aura pero se vio desconcertado al no distinguir ninguna presencia mágica.  

Naomi por su parte no prestaba atención a su alrededor, todos sus pensamientos estaban enfocados hacia aquel joven que tenía frente a sí.  Era él, sí, lo era.  Una explosión de alegría se produjo dentro de sí sin esperar a reprimirse.  Antes sólo había chocado con él sin poder siquiera hablarle, ahora él estaba ahí, había evitado su caída y tenía la oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra aunque tan solo fuera fingiendo ser una extraña, forzando su autocontrol a no abrazarlo como había querido hacerlo anteriormente también con su madre, ¡Pero es que era tan difícil! ¡No lo veía desde hacía 4 años! 

Sakura Kinomoto, la tercera presente, observaba sorprendida la actitud de sus amigos: se habían quedado viéndose como embelesados y sin emitir sonido alguno.  Como sólo habían pasado pocos segundos no quiso prestar demasiado atención a este detalle, pero sí se sintió algo incomoda y decidió intervenir.

  _- Shaoran, ella es la chica de la que te platiqué_ – comenzó Sakura con entusiasmo - _¿Lo recuerdas?_

El joven se volteó al oír su voz y con mirada confusa se dirigió a ella.

  _- ¿Qué di...? Oh, claro - _la comprensión llegó a su mente y se despabiló por completo.  _"Así que es ella"_ pensó, _"Debo admitir que no parece una mala persona pero... no lo sé, aún no me fío..."_

  _- Sayuri, mira_ – ahora habló Sakura dirigiéndose a la chica – _ese que ves ahí es un aparecido_ – dijo riendo – _no mentiras, jejejeje_ – corrigió ante la mirada que Li le lanzaba – _es uno de mis mejores amigos_ – concluyó con una gran sonrisa mientras la otra joven se desconcertaba un poco, ¿Había dicho amigos? 

El chico se giró hacia la que para él era desconocida y le habló amablemente pero con su seño característico, a pesar de los años, en eso no había cambiado.

  _- Shaoran Li, gusto en conocerte_ – dijo extendiendo su mano.  

La joven en patines volvió en sí inmediatamente, estaba tan emocionada que ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer! se sentía tonta ahí parada.  

  _- Yo... sí, eeh, gracias por lo de, ya sabes, evitar que cayera –_ comenzó dudosa – _eh, mucho gusto, me llamo Na-Sayuri! – _corrigió apresuradamente, ouw, casi la embarraba – _Sayuri Nishaki, bueno, puedes llamarme así, supongo que ya sabrás porqué_ – sonrió y seguidamente tomó la mano que le estaban ofreciendo.

Al contacto sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, se estremeció.  Por unos segundos la imagen de un fino jarrón cayendo vino a su mente y a continuación el estrépito contra el suelo llenó sus oídos.  Volvió en sí y quitó la mano como si quemara sorprendiendo al chico que para fortuna de ella no había notado nada anormal.

  _- Es mejor que sigamos, de lo contrario cerrarán las puertas de la escuela –_ dijo de repente aturdida y sin titubeos para distraer la atención.

Shaoran guardó silencio observándola y entrecerró los ojos, le pareció como si ella hubiera percibido algo ¿Pero qué? No... eso era imposible.  

Sakura ajena a todo esto, gimió angustiada y montó rápidamente en su bicicleta.

  _- ¡Ay, no! ¡Llegaremos tarde! ¡Vamos, apúrense!_ – y siguió adelante.

_"Bueno, ella de verdad que a veces exagera un poco"_  pensó Naomi con una gota en su nuca.  Miró de reojo al chico que tenía al lado y fingiendo impasibilidad avanzó patinando con ligereza.

  _- Hazle caso_ – dijo en la distancia reprimiendo una sonrisa.

El joven Li se desconcertó pero en el instante recobró su semblante característico.  Las vio alejarse pero su mirada se fijó principalmente en la joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, le causaba cierta curiosidad...

Como saliendo de su ensimismamiento miró su reloj de pulsera y una gota perfiló en su cabeza, ¡Por qué precisamente hoy no contaba con una bicicleta! Gruñó desesperado y haciendo acopio de toda su velocidad corrió tras las jóvenes.

  _- ¡Agggh! ¡Oigan, espérenme! - _

************

Era de noche y las nubes cubrían la mayoría del cielo, ocultando de esta forma a las titilantes estrellas que en esta ocasión no alcanzaban a iluminar totalmente el firmamento.  Eriol Hiragizawa se encontraba de pie en el balcón de su habitación observando esta particularidad, su semblante estaba serio y su mirada perdida evocando ciertos recuerdos.

De repente, un peluchito azul llegó volando hasta su lado y notándolo tan pensativo habló con voz chillona.

  _- Oye, Eriol, ¿Acaso no tienes sueño?_ – preguntó con curiosidad, pero el joven inglés ni se inmutó.  Ante el silencio el guardián continuó, frunciendo el ceño _– Espera, ¿Sucede algo? - _ 

  _- Es curioso_ – murmuró al fin el chico sin apartar la vista del cielo.

  _- ¿Qué cosa?_ – indagó confusamente.

  _- El firmamento_ – contestó como si esto lo explicara todo.

  _- Pero ¿Qué quiere decir eso? No veo nada en el cielo, sólo estrellas, ¡Ni siquiera hay luna!_ – replicó molesto el peluche.

  _- Precisamente Spinel_ – le dijo Eriol con mirada enigmática – _Esta noche hay luna nueva... -_

El guardián Spinel Sun observó a su amo sin entender ni una palabra, ¿Por qué Eriol siempre tenía que hablar de esa manera?

Hiragizawa se sonrió y continuó sin apartar la vista del cielo.  Todo estaba nublado al igual que su entendimiento: aún no comprendía las palabras de Kaho.  ¿Qué vendría significando la luna nueva?

Lentamente se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos, un torbellino de ideas ahora ocupaba su mente, todas revueltas sin ninguna señal de coherencia.  Lo único que podía distinguir era una suave voz deslizándose, era delicada y sutil, femenina... susurraba en el viento y no podía entenderla, pero sí, poco a poco se transformaba, el sonido era otro y podía captar una palabra...

**_Eriol..._**

Decía su nombre, lo repetía, lo volvía a decir ahora claramente...

**_Eriol..._**

**_Eriol..._**

**_Eriol..._**

Cada vez se hacía más fuerte, lo estaba llamando, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién lo llamaba?

**_Eriol..._**

**_Eriol..._**

**_Eriol..._**

**_...._**

**_¡ERIOL!_**

¡Plam! Un grito en el oído y dele directo al piso.

Eriol Hiragizawa se sentaba dolorido en el suelo de su salón de clases rodeado de sus tres mejores amigos, con semejante grito no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar y cuando menos lo pensó ya se había estampado de bruces.

Se frotó la oreja con un gesto de aturdimiento cuando pudo aclarar su mente y comprender la situación en la que estaba.  Giró su cabeza cuando sintió que a su lado una chica se acuclillaba de brazos cruzados y lo miraba molesta.

Oh, ¡Ahora si estaba muy abochornado! ¿Qué le sucedía? Se había perdido totalmente en sus recuerdos, se desconectó del mundo a tal grado que una chica le había tenido que gritar para llamar su atención, y no cualquier chica.

  _- Ow, ¡Daidouji!_ – dijo Hiragizawa en voz baja ligeramente molesto, le dolía el oído.

  _- No entiendo por qué te molestas, además..._ – Tomoyo seguía acuclillada con el ceño fruncido sólo que soltó sus brazos y con una mano empezó a enumerar – _... primero: me llamo Tomoyo y segundo: ¡Préstame atención cuando te hablo!_ – y se cruzó de brazos de nuevo mientras el chico se veía confuso sin saber qué decir.  

  _- Eeeh, yo..._ – a Eriol se le había pasado el enojo y volvía a avergonzarse – _Lo siento, estaba distraído, disculpa por no ponerte cuidado... – _se calló como si estuviera pensando algo y luego añadió – _pero bueno, de todos modos debes mesurarte, ¡Casi me rompes el tímpano!_ – protestó levemente disgustado.  

A la joven Daidouji se le dibujó una gran gota en la cabeza y se paró para extenderle la mano.

  _- No empieces, anda, ponte de pie_ – dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada y el chico resignado le obedeció, total no se podía enojar con ella.

Mientras tanto unos muy desconcertados Sakura y Shaoran contemplaban con varias gotas en su cabeza a sus dos amigos.

  _- Qué cosas ¿no?_ – opinó Sakura y el joven a su lado no atinó a más que asentir con la cabeza.

  _- Y bueno, ¿En qué estábamos?_ – dijo Tomoyo animadamente como invitación a enfrascarse de nuevo en la conversación que minutos antes había sido interrumpida.

Sus tres amigos la voltearon a ver y asintieron conformes.

  _- Y entonces ¿Qué te pareció Nishaki? ¿Aún crees que no es de confiar?_ – le preguntó Daidouji a Shaoran. 

  _- Sólo nos presentamos, aún no puedo opinar_ – contestó el chico con semblante serio.

  _- Sin embargo, por lo que nos contaste no parece una mala persona_ – objetó Eriol mirándolo fijamente – _antes lo siento por ella, debe sentirse desolada al no saber siquiera quién es -_

  _- Eso sí_ – lo apoyó Sakura – _pero aún no entiendo por qué divagamos tanto, hoy mismo la conocerán, así se formará cada uno su criterio_ – dijo sensatamente.

  _- Tienes razón Sakura_ – siguió Tomoyo sonriéndole a su amiga - _¿Dónde dices que está ahora?_ – preguntó refiriéndose a Sayuri y ambos chicos a su lado también la miraron interrogantes.

  _- Aaah, en estos momentos está haciendo la entrevista_ – respondió la menor de los Kinomoto con ánimo – _Debe estar en la oficina del director - _ 

************

Tic Tac y más Tic Tac.  Los segundos pasaban lentamente para su desesperación.

En la Preparatoria _Yamen_, precisamente en la oficina del Director Kiwutsu se encontraba aguardando una joven con miras de intranquilidad, para que éste apareciera de una vez por todas y le hiciera su dichosa entrevista.

Naomi suspiraba, había pasado por lo menos un cuarto de hora desde que el señor Kiwutsu le había pedido unos minutos mientras resolvía un asunto importante y esta era la hora que no había regresado.

Impaciencia.  Ese era su estado, y ese era uno de sus defectos.  Ahora reía al recordar que el día anterior había criticado por eso mismo a Touya Kinomoto.  

Resopló.

  _- Gen de familia, insisto_ – comentó para sí.

Y hablando de familia... Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Sakura en esos momentos y bueno, para qué negarlo, también le daba curiosidad saber también qué haría su padre.  Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ¡Era tal como lo recordaba! Esa mañana había sido su primer encuentro, bueno en realidad el segundo, pero no venía al caso.  Sin embargo había algo que la inquietaba, o sus oídos estaban mal o había escuchado decir a Sakura que su padre era uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿No le habían dicho sus padres que a esa edad ya estaban juntos? Bueno, quizás se juntarían después, sí, eso debía ser.

De pronto, el sonido de pasos acercándose le llamó la atención.  _"Debe ser el director"_ se dijo, y tal como lo pensó el señor Kiwutsu apareció abriendo la puerta.  Ella se paró de su asiento para saludarlo y él le dio la bienvenida cordialmente.  Al instante el director se puso tras su escritorio y ambos tomaron asiento.

A continuación intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y se dio inicio a la entrevista, preguntas comunes y de protocolo que siempre se hacen a los de nuevo ingreso, claro, con algunas excepciones pues ciertos cuestionamientos la chica no podía responder por su "amnesia".  

El director también habló con Sayuri acerca de la preparatoria, el ambiente, el edificio, los salones, las clases, los horarios, los profesores, entre otras cosas, para que ella se hiciera una idea general.  Cuando el señor Kiwutsu creyó conveniente que ya había abarcado todos los temas a tratar – y que la chica se cansara de escucharlo – entonces abrió un archivador y sacó de éste una carpeta, entregándosela a la joven.

  _- Ahora que ya le informé lo necesario le pediré que responda estas pruebas, es requisito que los nuevos estudiantes realicen unos exámenes para probar su nivel académico_ – explicó el hombre ante la cara de confusión de ella – _Su caso es especial, como ya le referí anteriormente, es por eso que de acuerdo a los resultados que obtenga se le asignará un curso, tomamos esta medida puesto que ignoramos, tanto como usted, los estudios que haya realizado en el pasado - _

  _- Eeh, claro sí, no hay problema_ – dijo Sayuri supremamente desconcertada, ¿Exámenes? ¿Por qué su abuelo no le había dicho que le iban a hacer exámenes? – _Solamente tengo que responder y ya ¿Verdad? _– preguntó.

  _- Así es_ – contestó el director con voz afable y se paró para ir a traer una silla para conferencias que tenía en un rincón de la oficina – _Puede sentarse aquí para que esté más cómoda, yo me retiraré mientras hace la prueba, de este modo podrá concentrarse mejor_ – y dicho esto, el señor Kiwutsu se despidió y abandonó la habitación.

  _- ¡Genial!_ – ironizó ella cuando estuvo a solas.

Simplemente genial.  Y ni siquiera había estudiado, ¿Serían estos exámenes difíciles? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Hacía cuanto que no la evaluaban por escrito? Incluso había olvidado hasta ahora cómo los exámenes de la primaria y secundaria la ponían nerviosa aunque estuviera segura de saberse toda la lección.

Suspiró, esto sería difícil.  Abrió la carpeta que tenía y la examinó, contenía una cartilla bastante gruesa con preguntas por competencia: interpretativas, argumentativas y propositivas de las materias básicas, junto con una hoja anexa en la cual se marcaban las respuestas. 

  _- Bien_ – tomó aire mientras se acomodaba y alistaba el lápiz – _manos a la obra -_

Mmmm.... a ver, a ver... Prueba Preliminar.

Primer Área:  "Ciencias Naturales:  Biología y Química".  Pues, su pasión era la medicina, ¿Cómo no iba a saber de Ciencias Naturales? ¡Y con un médico en la familia!.

Segunda Área:  "Matemáticas".  Sin comentarios...      

Tercer Área:  "Historia".  A ver, la historia vivifica el pasado, ¿Acaso ella no lo tenía en cuenta? Además, si el director quería ella podía decirle qué pasaría de aquí a 21 años, después de todo era parte de su historia ¿No?

Cuarta Área:  "Literatura y Lenguaje".  Bueno, la Literatura nunca fue su fuerte, pero si era de escritos mágicos ella tenía mucha información.  Y en cuanto al Lenguaje, eso vendría siendo redacción, normas gramaticales, léxico, ortografía y obviamente el idioma.  Modestia a parte, pero bueno, podría responder esa prueba en tres idiomas diferentes.

Sólo esas cuatro.  ¡En fin! Una sonrisa muy amplia se dibujó en los labios de la joven Naomi.  ¿Era su imaginación o esto no sería tan difícil?

  _- ... Y la respuesta a la primera pregunta es la letra A – _dijo muy segura mientras marcaba un circulito en la hoja de respuestas.

Tic Tac, Tic Tac y más Tic Tac.  ¿Qué? ¿Ahora al tiempo se le daba por andar rápido?

************

En la casa de la familia Kinomoto, precisamente en la cocina, un pequeño león halado se encontraba examinando el refrigerador.  Su carita redonda de pronto se iluminó y sacó un flan de caramelo, luego, sentándose sobre la mesa, el animalito sonrió ampliamente y con una cuchara tomó un pedazo del postre.

  _- ¡¡Libertad!!_ – exclamó con júbilo antes de engullírselo.

Y es que Kerberos tenía razones para estar feliz.  Por fin podía salir del cuarto de Sakura y pasearse con toda libertad por la casa sin temor a ser visto por Sayuri Nishaki.  Y ahora que pensaba en ella... aún esa chiquilla le causaba inquietud, ¿Por qué sería? Sabía que a su ama le caía bien, también al señor Kinomoto, ¡Incluso al doctorcito! Y que alguien le agradara a ese hombre ya era algo.  Pero en cuanto a él, bueno, a él simplemente algo lo incomodaba.

El sonido del teléfono retumbó de repente en sus oídos haciendo que dejara de comer. ¿Pero quién podría ser a estas horas? Aún era muy temprano.  El peluchito amarillo se encogió de hombros y se preparó a alzar la bocina del teléfono.

  - _¿Diga? Habla a la casa Kinomoto_ – contestó con su aguda vocecita – _Oh, eres tú... _– dijo con desgano al reconocer la voz, bueno, qué más daba, tendría que esforzarse en llevar una conversación amena - _..... sí, todos estamos bien, lo de siempre, Sakura es la que más te extraña..... lo sé, aún no entiendo por qué te fuiste, deberías estar aquí, Sakura es tu deber..... ajá, sí, ¡aagh! ¡Ella es tan condescendiente contigo!..... ya, bueno, ¿Y tú cómo estas?..... ¿Uh? Vaya..... ¿Qué? ¿Que te pase a Sakura?_ – a Kero se le resbaló una gran gota por la nuca mientras pensaba que esa persona era una tarada – _A ver, déjame decirte una cosita, no sé si estés mal de tu horario pero como que debes revisarlo, Sakura está a estas horas en la escuela, ¿No lo recuerdas?....._ – el guardián mostró una sonrisa de triunfo - _jejejeje, lo sabía..... ¿Eh? pues si quieres llámala cuando regrese..... ah, bueno, como digas..... sí, por supuesto..... así que..... sí, pero..... ¿Cómo? -_

El semblante de Kerberos cambió radicalmente.  Nada de risas, ahora estaba serio y con el seño fruncido.

  _- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Lo sentiste?..... No, tuvimos una noche normal..... ¿Qué dices? ¿Desde hace 4 días?..... No, yo no..... más bien creo que te entró la paranoia_ – opinó Kero desconfiado – _..... ya te dije que no_ – siguió con mirada cansada - _¿Que te cuente qué hay de nuevo?..... bueno, pues lo normal, nada interesante..... sí, seguimos igual, los mismos entrenamientos..... ¿Eh? ah, bueno, en cuanto a eso sí hay algo nuevo..... sí, eso, qué raro que Sakura no te haya dicho nada..... ya bueno, ya te digo, no azares..... sí, verás, tenemos una nueva huésped en la casa..... no te extrañes, es ella la extraña..... sí, es una chica, personalmente no me fío de ella pero qué le vamos a hacer, los Kinomoto la aceptaron..... no sé porqué, sólo lo siento, aunque a Sakura le agrada mucho y si la ves detenidamente hasta se le parece..... no, sólo es algo que he notado, en algo en particular se parecen esas dos, no sé en qué..... aah, se llama, no, mejor dicho la llamamos Sayuri Nishaki_ – 

Aclaró el león halado y luego se puso más cómodo.

_– Sí, la llamamos, porque la pobre chica tiene amnesia y esta aquí porque quieren apoyarla..... sufre de amnesia por causa de tu querido amiguito_ – dijo Kero mofándose – _ni lo creas, por lo que me dijo Sakura como que el doctorcito hizo que la chica se golpeara en la cabeza y ¡Zas! Ahí quedó..... ya, está bien, dejo ese tono..... pues espera que Sakura te amplíe la información..... no, no parece tener mejoría..... ¡Sí! Tienes razón, ¡Aich! ¡Qué furor! Se ha quedado en la habitación del médico ese y ¡Yo soy el que más sufre! Me he tenido que esconder todo el tiempo, ¡Aggh! Todo por culpa de esa chiquilla, ¡Desde que llegó a esta casa desde hace cuatro días y...! -_

Kero se paró en seco ante lo que acaba de decir y la persona al otro lado de la línea también guardó silencio.  Un montón de ideas se estaban entremezclando en la cabeza del guardián confundiéndolo, tanto que tras unos segundos sus cejas se arquearon. 

  _- No lo creerás ¿verdad?_ – preguntó con cautela - _..... sí, dije que no me fiaba pero ¡Por Clow! ¡Es simplemente una chica sin magia!..... ¿Qué insinúas? Si algo sucediera yo me percataría inmediatamente, ¡Nada se le escapa al Gran Kerberos!_ – exclamó con aires de grandeza -_..... no, tú estás loco, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?..... insisto en que tienes paranoia, te está afectando el extranjero..... no, debe ser por otra cosa o es sencillamente nada, te estás preocupando mucho sin tener justificación, ya relájate..... ajá_ – el animalito soltó una risita - _¿Ya lo ves?..... ¡¿Cómo?!_ – dijo sorprendido – _va en serio, ¿Existe esa posibilidad?..... por mí no, lo digo por Sakura, a ella le agradaría muchísimo, ya sabes cómo es..... está bien, pero si alguien se entera, ¡Conste que no es por mi boca!..... ¡Hey!..... ya, bueno, que te vaya bien, repartiré los saludos..... ¿Qué? ¡Tu a mí no me mandas! ¡Yo sé perfectamente mi deber!_ – repuso Kero disgustado – _ya, ajá, cuidaré de los demás, ¿Sabes? A veces eres fastidiosamente parecido a Clow_ – opinó el guardián con los ojos entrecerrados – _sí, se lo diré..... ajá..... bien, lo sé, ¡Adiós!_ – 

Tras estas últimas palabras Kerberos colgó la bocina y bostezando se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa para acabar con su flan de caramelo.  Partió otro pedazo con la cuchara y extraño en él, se detuvo antes de metérsela a la boca.  Se quedó pensativo en la conversación que acababa de tener.  Habían hablado de muchas cosas pero se centró en una en especial.  ¿Sería cierto lo que esa persona había dicho? ¿O simplemente era un sentimiento rezagado de pánico? ¡Bah! Sí, eso debía ser, efectos secundarios, no cabía duda que esa persona estaba mal de la cabeza.

  _- Nunca cambiará_ – decía el guardián negando con la cabeza con resignación, y finalmente, poniendo atención a lo que realmente le importaba, se engulló alegremente su postre.

************

  _- Así está muy bien señorita Nishaki_ – dijo el director Kiwutsu examinado los exámenes en la carpeta que la joven minutos atrás le había entregado – _Por lo pronto puede ir usted comprando el material escolar y el uniforme ¿Le parece bien? Verá,_ _como hoy estamos a jueves y se aproxima el fin de semana entonces los resultados de sus pruebas los tendrá para el lunes, ¿Está claro?_ – inquirió amablemente. 

  _- Sí señor – _afirmó Sayuri sin poder evitar pensar que el sistema era anticuado, ¡Tendría que esperar cuatro días!  Recordaba que en la primaria recibía el resultado de sus exámenes instantáneamente pasándolos por una computadora.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de repente llamó la atención de la joven y se volteó para ver a un chico de 17 años, rubio y de ojos azules entrar alegremente con un legajador en la mano.  El joven no pareció percatarse de su presencia pues sólo se dirigió al director.

  _- ¿Qué tal señor K?_ – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

  _- Señor Kawanori_ – comenzó el director con paciencia ya acostumbrado al trato del chico – _le agradecería que no me llamara de ese modo y menos delante de la señorita_ – continuó señalando a Sayuri.

El chico se vio tremendamente desconcertado y finalmente se dio cuenta que había otra persona en la oficina del director.  En un principio la vio confundido y luego recuperando su característica expresión de malicia le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo.

  _- Kawanori, ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina?_ – intervino el señor Kiwutsu antes de que hablara.  El chico se mostró un poco molesto pero dándole un último vistazo a Naomi le entregó el legajador al director e intercambió unas cuantas palabras que la chica no alcanzó a escuchar.  

El director asintió con la cabeza y se quedó pensativo.  Seguidamente se giró hacia Sayuri y se percibió como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea.

  _- Señorita Nishaki, iba yo mismo a guiarla por toda la preparatoria para que la conociera pero me es urgente hacer una diligencia.  Este es el señor Kawanori, va en segundo de preparatoria y por las circunstancias él se encargará de acompañarla _– dijo esto último no muy convencido pero continuó – _considero que debe empezar a relacionarse, espero que no tenga ningún problema en ir con él - _

  _- Eeeh, bueno, yo, no creo que tenga inconveniente_ – contestó ella no muy segura.

  _- Entonces así será, señor Kawanori ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer_ – ordenó mirando al chico quien dibujaba una media sonrisa y decía un "Descuide" – _la veré después señorita Nishaki _– y dicho esto, el señor Kiwutsu se volvió a ir.

_ "Quién dijo que no le gusta estar fuera de su oficina"_  pensó Sayuri irónicamente y al instante se vio desconcertada cuando se giró y el chico le tenía la mano extendida.

  _- Eeh, mucho gusto, me llamo Sayuri Nishaki_ – se presentó tomándole la mano.  

  _- Lindo nombre_ – dijo él aún con su media sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse – _mi nombre es Tarik Kawanori, pero llámame Tarik, ya debes estar hastiada de escuchar mi apellido ¿No?_ – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

  _- Em, claro_ – afirmó divertida.

  _- Entonces yo te llamaré por tu nombre, así quedamos a par_ – comentó y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.  

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se encaminaron por los pasillos vacíos.

  _- Y ¿Por qué llamaste al director "Señor K"?_ – preguntó de repente la chica, esa inquietud le venía rondando la cabeza.

  _- Ah, eso, es costumbre_ – contestó él divertido encogiéndose de hombros – _por el apellido ¿Ves? Kiwutsu empieza por K, así de simple -_

  _- Entonces yo también podría llamarte de esa forma, Kawanori empieza por K, así de simple_ – comentó ella jugando y con el mismo tono que él había utilizado.

Tarik se le quedó mirando ante esta respuesta y no pudo evitar sonreir – _Me agradas ¿Sabes?_ – dijo y ella ladeó la cabeza en conformidad.

  _- Así que Sayuri, eres de nuevo ingreso ¿eh? Supongo que vienes de otra ciudad –  _

  _- ¿Por qué dices eso?_ – preguntó ella curiosa.

  _- Porque nunca te había visto y yo sé de todas las caras bonitas de Tomoeda_ – contestó sonriéndole.

  _- Eeeh..._ – Sayuri no supo qué decir, él era muy... directo.  

  _- No tienes de que preocuparte, es fácil acostumbrarse a esta preparatoria, además, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo, será un gusto ayudarte_ –  

  _- Gracias_ – respondió ella curvando ligeramente sus labios, ese chico le agradaba, no sabía por qué.

Ambos siguieron conversando animadamente.  Tarik la condujo hábilmente por todo el edificio explicándole una que otra cosa y haciéndola reír con sus ocurrencias, le mostró los salones, la llevó a los jardines, al gimnasio, a las canchas... Se podría decir que fue un tour tranquilo y sin interrupciones pues los demás alumnos estaban en clase.

  _- No, no conozco toda la ciudad _– contestó Naomi ante la pregunta que él le había hecho mientras pasaban de nuevo por los pasillos. 

  _- Bueno, yo podría enseñártela_ – sugirió él con expresión confiada – _quizá podría recogerte, no sé, un día de estos, así podríamos conocernos mejor ¿Qué dices? –_ propuso sonriéndole.  

Ante esto Sayuri lo miró incrédula.  Apenas hoy la había visto ¿Y ya la invitaba a salir? Se quedó pensativa y él pudo ver cómo se encogió levemente de hombros.

  _- Lo siento, tengo amnesia, ni siquiera me conozco a mí misma_ – respondió como si dijera _"Mala suerte, no me interesa"_  y se adelantó unos pasos sola.

  _- Oye, espera_ – pidió él luego de pasar el desconcierto llegando a su lado – _hey, no sabía, no fue mi intención_ – se disculpó pensando que la había ofendido.

Ella se giró hacia él y lo examinó reteniendo una sonrisa.  Definitivamente ese chico le agradaba y curiosamente le hacía recordar a alguien.

  _- Olvídalo_ – dijo la chica moviendo la mano para restarle importancia – _pero te agradecería que no lo gritaras a los cuatro vientos –_ añadió y el chico recuperando su carisma le guiñó el ojo.

  _- Oye, no te preocupes, y... dime ¿Cómo se siente?_ – indagó con interés.

  _- ¿El qué? - _

  _- No recordar nada de ti misma_ – contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

  _- Pues, no te gustaría experimentarlo_ – respondió Sayuri no muy segura, ¿Cómo iba a saber qué se sentía si lo estaba inventando?

  _- ¿Sabes? Por una parte opino que debe ser genial_ – comentó Tarik haciendo que la joven se sorprendiera y le preguntara con la mirada – _Así es.  Eres como un enigma, tanto para ti como para los demás, todo te sorprende porque todo es nuevo para ti, pero entonces tienes la libertad de crear tus propios recuerdos, es como empezar una nueva vida, en la que ahora se podría decir que eres feliz  -_ continuó por primera vez mostrando sensatez.

Sayuri se quedó pensativa ante esta respuesta.  Le sorprendía la opinión de él, nunca lo había mirado de ese modo y para ser sincera le agradaba ese punto de vista.

  _- Eso tiene sentido... _– fue lo único que atinó a decir. 

El chico le sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba con él.

  _- Dentro de poco será el receso, ven, quiero mostrarte algo – _

Y como Tarik lo había predicho no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sonar la campana que anunciaba el receso para todos los alumnos.  Ambos avanzaron por los pasillos siendo observados por los numerosos estudiantes que salían de sus aulas a los cuales les parecía curiosa la vestimenta no uniformada de ella y el que el chico aún la tomara de la mano.  A Tarik no le pareció importar esas miradas, tenía un objetivo en mente.  A los pocos segundos Sayuri sintió un tirón de su mano, él le llamaba la atención y se dirigía a ella en voz baja.

  _- ¿Ves esa chica?_ – le preguntó señalando con la mirada a una hermosa pero prepotente joven de su misma edad, de cabellos y ojos púrpura, que venía sonriendo seguida de dos amigas.  Sayuri pudo notar como la chica la miró de arriba abajo despectivamente justo cuando pasaron por su lado.

  _- ¿Qué hay con ella?_ – le preguntó a Tarik cuando habían doblado en una esquina y él se detuvo para espiar hacia atrás procurando no llamar la atención.  El chico dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

  _- Su nombre es Lizzie McDowells, va en segundo y viene por intercambio de Inglaterra, sin mencionar que es una presumida -_

  _- Ya me di cuenta de eso_ – comentó Naomi dándole la razón – _¿Y qué hay con ella? –_ insistió. 

  _- Oh, ya verás, ya verás_ – y una sonrisa maléfica le advirtió a la chica qué habría de suceder, ya había lidiado antes con esa clase de sonrisas.

Todo fue muy rápido.  Un grito ensordecedor invadió todo el pasillo dejando a todo el mundo aturdido para que luego le siguiera una unánime carcajada.  Naomi pudo ver cómo Lizzie Mcdowells había abierto su casillero distraída, cogido un paquete, sacar de éste una lujosa blusa de color azul y luego extenderla para mostrarla orgullosamente, teniendo la sorpresa de encontrar en toda su hermosa prenda cientos de viscosos gusanos meneándose.  Su grito de asco no se hizo esperar mientras daba saltitos cómicos y hacía muecas exageradas.  Y ahora su blusa azul yacía en el suelo cubierta aún con los gusanos que intentaban arrastrarse fuera de su nido.

Todos estaban riendo por el show que la chica acababa de hacer mientras ésta estaba roja de pies a cabeza, tanto por la vergüenza como por la ira.

  _- Jajajajajajajajaja_ – reía abiertamente Tarik Kawanori lejos de la escena del crimen, apenas logró su cometido y cogiendo a la chica junto a él había corrido hasta una de las salidas al patio de la escuela.

Sayuri lo miraba con la boca abierta sorprendida e incrédula, escapándosele una que otra risotada.

  _- ¿Tú lo hiciste?_ – preguntó cuando logró calmarse.  El chico se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho como para dejar de reír y girándose hacia ella asintió poniendo una expresión de grandeza.  Se dispuso a explicarle cuando vio que la chica le preguntaba con la mirada el porqué. 

  _- McDowells y yo, se puede decir que no congeniamos_ – comenzó despreocupadamente – _La última vez me hizo quedar en ridículo frente a todos en la clase de laboratorio, así que no me iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas_ – aclaró sonriendo burlonamente.

_- Sí, ¡Pero gusanos!_ – exclamó Sayuri sorprendida.

  _- Son fáciles de conseguir_ – dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa y se encogió de hombros mientras le guiñaba un ojo – _además, quería que tuviera un bonito recuerdo -_

Naomi sólo atinó a mirarlo curiosamente.  Su expresión era extraña, parecía expresar ternura, y la razón de ello era que aquel chico se parecía a su primo, a Koichi, en su comportamiento, en su personalidad.  Por lo menos era similar al Koi que bromeaba con ella en la primaria, al que le produjo aquellas anécdotas tan divertidas.

  _- Vas a ver, cuando conozcas a McDowells estarás de mi parte_ – le dijo Tarik sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

  _- Entonces algo me dice que debo cuidarme de no hacerte enojar, no me gustaría ser tu blanco_ – opinó ella negando con la cabeza divertida.

  _- En eso tienes razón, pero podrías ser otra clase de blanco_ – murmuró el chico acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella.  

  _- Estás loco "K"_ – dijo volteándose incómoda y siguió caminando como si nada, haciendo que Tarik se alzara de hombros y la acompañara sonriendo.

Ambos caminaron lado a lado por las inmediaciones del patio de la escuela, los estudiantes se paseaban aprovechando su tiempo libre y unos cuantos les prestaban atención.  Naomi iba adelante y miraba de un lado a otro distraídamente como si estuviera recordando algo en especial.  De pronto su camino se vio interrumpido por el choque con alguien, alcanzó a disculparse rápidamente y se sorprendió al descubrir de quién se trataba.  Hiroshi Tiho estaba ante ella, mirándola también asombrado.

  _- ¿Nishaki?_ – la nombró desconcertado.

  _- Tiho, qué sorpresa_ – dijo la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano como saludo.

  _- ¿Cómo?_ – intervino Tarik acercándose a ellos – _Oye Tiho, ¿Tú conoces a mi chica?_ – preguntó al joven fingiendo seriedad y rodeándola a ella con su brazo.

  _- ¿Tu qué?_ – no falta decir que Hiroshi se sorprendió de sobremanera por esto y ahora miraba a Sayuri confusamente.  Ésta por su parte había fruncido el entrecejo y se retiraba incómoda el brazo que la rodeaba. 

  _- Olvídalo, está demente_ – suspiró resignada dirigiéndose al chico de cabellos negros, y Tarik sonreía como si lo hubieran cachado. 

  _- Oye, ¿Y por qué estás aquí Nishaki?_ – preguntó Hiroshi afablemente.

  _- Es una larga historia_ – respondió como si lo explicara todo y el chico pensó que por lo visto ella siempre lo resumía así - _¿Has visto de casualidad a Sakura? –_ indagó la chica con apremio.

Hiroshi prefirió dejar las cosas así y le respondió que la joven Kinomoto se encontraba seguramente en las bancas del patio posterior, seguidamente se despidió de ambos ya que tenía pendientes unos deberes y se alejó hacia la biblioteca.  Cuánto no tuvo que esforzarse Naomi para convencer al joven Kawanori para que la dejara sola, finalmente luego de prometerle que se verían después y hablarían más a gusto pudo lograrlo y así más animada siguió las indicaciones hacia el patio trasero. _"Casi no, ¡Qué testarudo!"_  pensó hastiada la chica.  

A poco llegó y recorrió rápidamente con la vista el lugar, emocionándose al descubrir a cuatro personas que ya muy bien conocía.  Avanzó hacia ellos tímidamente intentando controlar la impresión y cuando ya estuvo cerca sonrió para darse seguridad.  

Sakura Kinomoto se había volteado al percibir que alguien se acercaba, su rostro se iluminó cuando supo quién era y al instante avisó a sus amigos quienes también dirigieron su vista hacia la viajera del tiempo.  Shaoran permaneció casi impasible pero Tomoyo y Eriol sí que se sorprendieron al contemplarla, no obstante eso no impidió a que todos la saludaran efusivamente cuando la joven estuvo a su lado.

  _- ¡Sayuri! ¿Cómo te fue?_ – le preguntó Sakura alegremente tomándola de las dos manos, la joven le contestó con un "muy bien" y enseguida se volteó hacia los demás – _Mira, a Shaoran ya lo conoces, y ellos son Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa_ – añadió señalando a cada uno.

Al instante a la joven Nishaki se le formó una gran gota en la cabeza pues de la nada había aparecido el objetivo de una cámara que la estaba apuntando insistentemente.

  _- ¡Ay, pero qué adorable!_ – exclamó con júbilo Tomoyo haciendo que todos se fueran para atrás en plan anime.  Se podría decir que esta chica ya no grababa tanto como lo hacía anteriormente pero en algunas ocasiones sí que se le despertaba esa niña interior.

  _- Y ahí vamos de nuevo... _– murmuró Sakura con varias gotas en su nuca.

  _- ¡Encantadora! – _seguía Daidouji grabando con su cámara de video sin dar tiempo a que la enfocada dijera algo_ - ¿Qué tal? Sakura nos ha informado todo sobre ti Nishaki, es un gusto que estés aquí y descuida, también puedes contar con nosotros_ – le dijo Tomoyo con su dulce sonrisa y amabilidad.

  _- Así es_ – afirmó Eriol luego de pasar de la impresión, con su semblante de siempre y le extendió la mano – _estaremos gustosos de conocerte –_ Sayuri aún desconcertada por la actitud de la chica de ojos violeta, dudó unos segundos en darle la mano pero no tuvo remedio.

Eriol no supo describir lo que sintió al tomar la mano de la chica, fue como la sensación que se tiene al introducir una mano en una sustancia gelatinosa.  Inmediatamente clavó sus ojos en los de ella pero no retiró la mano.  La sensación tan rápido como llegó así se fue.  Naomi se vio incómoda, no le gustaba como la estaba observando, esa mirada penetrante era igual a la de Ryu sólo que increíblemente más intensa.  

Le sorprendió el que él soltara su mano.

  _- Sí... estaremos gustosos de conocerte_ – repitió Eriol aún con la mirada fija en su rostro y seguidamente sonrió como solía hacerlo causándole desconcierto. Nadie pareció percatarse de esta actitud pero Sayuri prefirió mantenerse alejada del joven inglés.  

  _- Hey, ¡Qué curioso! _– exclamó de repente Tomoyo extrañando a todos cuando miraba de cerca al rostro de Naomi.

  _- ¿Qué es curioso?_ – preguntó Shaoran con perspicacia.  Dadiouji volteó a mirarlo y sonrió divertida.

  _- Pues que ella se parece a ti - _

  - _¿Qué?_ – dijo Sakura confundida.

  _- Sí, ¿Sabes? Tienes un gran parecido con Shaoran_ – continuó Daidouji dirigiéndose a Sayuri, quien se mostraba ligeramente nerviosa – _En el cabello y en los ojos, incluso pareciera que tienen la misma mirada, ¿Qué coincidencia no?_ – añadió sonriendo alegremente.

  _- Eres muy observadora Tomoyo_ – opinó Eriol con una sonrisa tras comprobar lo que su amiga decía para luego clavar nuevamente la mirada en Sayuri.

Sakura se quedó extrañada y volteó a ver a Shaoran para compararlo con su nueva amiga, ella era la que más lo conocía de todos los presentes y no sabía por qué antes no se había percatado de ese detalle, ¡Y eso que vivía con Sayuri!  Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás sí lo sabía en su interior y por eso aquella chica le había agradado tanto:  porque le recordaba a Shaoran.

El joven Li percibió la mirada penetrante de la menor de los Kinomoto y se sintió incómodo, bueno, era cierto que tenía un cierto parecido con esa nueva chica pero eso no significaba nada, había pensado que Sakura se daría cuenta de ello.  Una sonrisa por parte de la chica mencionada lo hizo sonrojar y desviar la vista inmediatamente.

  _- Sí se parecen pero sólo físicamente, y aún así hay algo que los hace diferentes a la vez, eso es lo que pienso yo_ – concluyó luego de una pausa la joven Kinomoto con una dulce sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos, para alivio de Naomi.  Al instante, Sakura se giró hacia Shaoran y con una sola mirada pudo saber que lo que había dicho era exactamente lo que él esperaba que dijera, se sintió contenta cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa, ocasionando sin querer que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

El "supuesto" parecido no trascendió a mayor importancia.  Los cinco entablaron una breve conversación para empezar a conocerse, Naomi les habló de su anterior entrevista con el director y concluyeron que les agradaría mucho que ella entrara al mismo curso que ellos.  A los minutos sonó la campana de regreso a clases y Sakura sugirió que hablaran con el señor Kiwutsu para que le permitiera a Sayuri permanecer con ellos.

_- No se preocupen, no quiero importunarlos, por ahora es mejor que vaya a la casa_ – respondió Naomi por la propuesta, algo le decía que aún no estaba preparada.   

Los cuatro amigos insistieron pero terminaron aceptando la decisión de la chica.  Lo malo fue que tuvieron que irse corriendo cuando se dieron cuenta que ya llevaban cinco minutos de retraso.

Sayuri se quedó ahí parada viéndolos alejarse.  Ahora se daba tiempo para pensar en el comentario de su madre, no tenía duda de que había sido muy oportuno, recordaba que en su época todos le decían lo mismo, que era muy parecida a su padre físicamente pero que había un "no sé qué" marcando la diferencia, le parecía increíble y a la vez le alegraba que Sakura lo hubiera sabido sin conocer la verdad.  Naomi rezaba para que los otros creyeran que el parecido era solo coincidencia aunque su mente se recordara constantemente aquella frase que siempre había tenido presente, sabía muy bien que no existían las coincidencias...

************

**_... Sora ni mukau kigi no you ni anata wo_**

**_massugu mitsumeteru_**

_Como los árboles que encaran el cielo,_

_Yo no dejo de contemplarte._

**_Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa_**

**_shinjiru soredake de_**

**_Koerarenai mono wa nai_**

**_utau you ni kiseki no you ni_**

**_omoi ni ga subete wo kaete yuku yo_**

**_Kitto kitto odoroku kurai_**

_¡Quiero descubrir! ¡Quiero conceder deseos!_

_Sólo con creer,_

_Nada se interpondrá en mi camino._

_Como cantando, como un milagro,_

_Todos mis recuerdos están cambiando._

_Seguro, seguro que me sorprenderán._

Entonaba con dulce voz pausada una joven en la cocina de la casa Kinomoto.  Sayuri Nishaki se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo alegremente mientras cantaba aquella canción que había aprendido de niña, y a un lado suyo, sentado sobre el mesón, un muñequito amarillo la contemplaba petrificado y sudando frío a la vez que rezaba para conseguir quedarse quieto.

Sayuri terminó de picar la ensalada pues era lo último que le quedaba así que se lavó las manos y descansó un poco.  Al girarse sonrió traviesamente mirando al león halado, estaba segura que Kerberos estaba que la mataba por dentro.  Cogió al pequeño guardián delicadamente y lo abrazó contra sí contenta de poder hacerlo.  Recordaba divertida que hacía poco había llegado a la casa y cuando entró a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua, encontró la alacena como si alguien hubiera metido la comida desesperadamente.  Comprendió la situación cuando descubrió a Kero estampado contra el piso, el pobre no había alcanzado a esconderse.  Entonces decidió cocinar para cuando llegaran su abuelo y Sakura, prefiriendo dejar a Kerberos con ella, como castigo tendría que quedarse quieto si no quería delatarse él mismo.

Soltó una risita, no le gustaría estar en el lugar de la Bestia del Sello, por lo menos agradecía que no se pudiera convertir frente a ella en el gran león porque o sino estaría perdida.

**_Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa_**

**_shinjiru soredake de_**

**_Koerarenai mono wa nai_**

**_utau you ni kiseki no you ni_**

**_omoi ni ga subete wo kaete yuku yo_**

**_Kitto kitto odoroku kurai_**

_¡Quiero descubrir! ¡Quiero conceder deseos!_

_Sólo con creer,_

_Nada se interpondrá en mi camino._

_Como cantando, como un milagro,_

_Todos mis recuerdos están cambiando._

_Seguro, seguro que me sorprenderán._

Repitió el verso tiernamente acariciando con sutileza la cabecita del guardián, y luego sin poderse contener, lo abrazó de nuevo fuertemente, ocasionando sin que se diera cuenta que un rubor rosa cubriera las mejillas del animalito puesto que – ejem – lo tenía muy pegado a su pecho.

A los pocos minutos sonó el teléfono y la chica corrió a contestarlo, dejando a Kerberos sobre el mesón, para fortuna de él.  La sonrisa de ella se acentuó al reconocer la voz en la otra línea.

  _- Sí señor, me encantaría, es usted muy amable_ – fue lo que dijo ya casi terminando la llamada – _sí, se lo diré, adiós_ – y colgó.

Luego de esa llamada, no pasó mucho tiempo permaneciendo sola, bueno, con excepción de Kero.  Sayuri recibió con gusto a Fujitaka Kinomoto quien llegaba de la universidad y poco después a Sakura, la cual entraba presurosa y angustiada porque le había cogido la tarde y era su turno de cocinar.  Los tres comieron a gusto y felicitaron a la chica por su buena sazón.  No obstante, en un principio, tanto padre como hija se extrañaron enormemente al saber que el almuerzo ya estaba preparado y más aún por la persona que lo había hecho.

  _- Eeh, bueno, yo, me guié por lo que me enseñó esta mañana señor Kinomoto y luego sólo se dio, creo que después de todo sí sabía cocinar _– había concluido Naomi alegremente como explicación.

************

En una fuente de soda de la ciudad de Tomoeda platicaban animadamente tres chicas y dos chicos en una mesa apartada en un rincón.  Llevaban ahí aproximadamente una hora y media, se habían quedado en reunir esa mañana con el objetivo de integrar al grupo a la chica con amnesia y conocerla mejor.  Sayuri Nishaki había congeniado rápidamente con ellos, la conversación que habían tenido fue elocuente y muy productiva, a tal grado que ahora estaba "actualizada" en sus relaciones y conocía de aspectos y vivencias que antes ni se hubiera imaginado.  Definitivamente se alegraba de poder estar acompañándolos en esos momentos.  Le parecía extraño conversar con esos cuatro como igual, teniendo en cuenta que dos eran sus padres y los otros dos primos suyos que acostumbraba a llamar tíos.

Obviando ese detalle se podría decir que estaba contenta, si bien le faltara ganarse la entera confianza de los chicos presentes, eso no sería nada fácil puesto que conocía muy bien a su padre y si Ryu se parecía a Eriol también sabía a qué enfrentarse.

No se movieron de su sitio por un buen tiempo y los cinco estaban tan embebidos en su charla que se sorprendieron al percibir el atardecer.

  _- Ow, chicos, ya debo irme, hasta luego, mamá me dijo que hoy llegara temprano_ – avisó Tomoyo con pesar.

  _- Te acompaño_ – se ofreció Eriol parándose junto con ella – _nos vemos mañana _– añadió sonriendo y tras de recibir las despedidas de sus amigos, siguió a Tomoyo hacia la salida.

  _- Será mejor que también nos vayamos ¿No lo creen?_ – sugirió Sayuri cuando se encontraron solos los tres, debía llegar temprano a la casa, esa noche tenía un asunto pendiente.

  _- Es cierto, vamos, iré con ustedes_ – estuvo de acuerdo Shaoran.

Las dos chicas asintieron agradeciéndole el gesto y el trío se dirigió a la casa Kinomoto.  Caminaron juntos, amparados por el brillo de las estrellas que ya cubrían el cielo y una suave brisa envolviendo el aire con sus suspiros callados.  Sayuri se vio sobrecogida y sonrió cálidamente observando a Sakura y Shaoran, le parecía increíble creer que no estuvieran juntos si eran el uno para el otro, pero se repetía a sí misma que no debía forzarse al destino.  No obstante ahí estaban los tres, sus padres y ella, así como antes, y por primera vez en cuatro años Naomi sintió que había recuperado a su familia. 

************

La noche era fría en la ciudad de Tokio, el silencio imperaba y todos sus habitantes se encontraban guardados en sus casas.  No había movimiento en las calles y el cielo presentaba señales de nublarse, dos circunstancias que favorecían enormemente a una joven sitiada en la azotea del gran edificio central de la compañía tecnológica _Cormox_.  

  _- Diez minutos para la medianoche, justo a tiempo_ – decía satisfecha Sayuri Nishaki observando su reloj de pulsera – _bueno chicos, deséenme buena suerte _– bromeó mirando hacia abajo, allí, a sus pies, yacían dos hombres inconscientes, al parecer guardias de seguridad.  La joven se agachó y los cogió de los brazos para arrastrarlos hacia una cabina erigida en la azotea, los reclinó sobre la pared sentándolos y posó sus dos manos en cada una de las frentes de los guardias, un leve destello azul salió de sus palmas e inmediatamente se incorporó – _lo siento, pero necesito que tomen una larga siesta_ – y dicho esto se alejó de los hombres.  

Naomi permaneció con semblante serio y de uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón sacó la mini computadora Vpross, su plan ya estaba trazado y el Pocket PC sería su "guía".

Para su seguridad y mayor comodidad, la joven se había vestido antes de salir furtivamente de su habitación con la ropa que trajo de su época, el color negro le ayudaría a esconderse, y por último se había recogido el cabello castaño en un rodete, de esa forma no le estorbaría.  Aún así estaba ligeramente preocupada, había utilizado el mismo truco que la otra vez y rezaba para que ninguno de los de la casa notara su ausencia.  _"La verdad, en estos casos, sería muy útil el invocar a Espejo"_  pensaba la chica.

Avanzó hasta una cabina rectangular y ancha hecha de metal que tenía unos orificios en sus lados y de altura le llegaba a la barbilla.  Hizo una mueca pues seguramente tenía un gran peso, pero se estiró los brazos y se preparó reclinándose contra ésta.  Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y empujó.  La cabina no quiso ceder así que lo intentó de nuevo, pero tampoco se movió.  Ante esto la joven se vio fastidiada, no quería hacerlo pero finalmente se limitó a posar sus manos en la superficie metálica y se concentró, expeliendo así una clase de presión de aire que recorrió toda la estructura.  A pesar de esto, la cabina permaneció en su sitio pero esto no pareció molestarla más, en vez de eso nuevamente empujó y como si estuviera sobre una superficie resbalosa, la cabina corrió sin mayor esfuerzo.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se acentuó en el rostro de la chica, debajo de la mole que acababa de mover se perfilaba un tipo de claraboya enrejada por la cual perfectamente podría pasar una persona.  Rápidamente retiró la reja y miró hacia el vacío, serían unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a los ductos de ventilación.  Para fortuna de ella, aquella claraboya había sido usada antes sólo por los obreros que construyeron el edificio y tenía a uno de sus lados una clase de arcos que asemejaban una escalera.  

  _- Que empiece el show_ – murmuró Sayuri divertida antes de que, con gran agilidad, penetrara en el túnel.

Todos los segundos estaban calculados así que apresuradamente se desplazó por los ductos de ventilación, de esa forma pudo llegar a uno de los pisos inferiores en donde se encontraba la bóveda que salvaguardaba la pieza que necesitaba, el FK 24.  Tuvo que cuidarse de no hacer mucho ruido, el edificio estaba custodiado por miles de guardias y no era su intención causar un gran alboroto antes de conseguir lo que quería.

Realizando un comando en el Vpross logró desactivar las cámaras de video del nivel y cuando dos guardias abandonaron el pasillo, Sayuri de un salto salió del ducto en el que estaba y se puso frente a la puerta que comunicaba con la bóveda.  Obtuvo la clave de entrada fácilmente al conectar el Pocket PC al tablero de seguridad y decodificar las cifras.  Regocijada se abrió paso y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ahora dirigió su vista hacia el frente encontrando un pasillo y al final de éste la bóveda en sí.  Antes de avanzar examinó de nuevo el Vpross y tal como lo había predicho, visualizó cientos de rayos láser apuntando en todas las direcciones de pared a pared.  Sería imposible pasar entre ellos pues los espacios eran reducidos.

Esto no pareció asustarla y abriendo otro compartimiento de su cinturón sacó una pequeña bolita que al presionarla creció hasta obtener el tamaño de un puño cerrado y simuló ser un Strober.

  _- "Los rayos láser no traspasan el cristal", bien dicho Doctora_ – dijo la chica mostrándose complacida al recordar aquel sencillo dato.

Lanzó la esfera haciendo una parábola y antes de que ésta chocara contra los láser se fragmentó en numerosos espejos que poniéndose en posición refractaron los rayos y crearon un camino libre para pasar.  No perdiendo tiempo, Naomi corrió hacia la bóveda, no intentó decodificar el password puesto que sólo podía abrirse con el análisis de huellas dactilares así que optó por causar una descarga eléctrica en el tablero desmantelando el sistema.  La puerta se abrió y ella entró presurosa, se le estaba acabando el tiempo.  Ya dentro recorrió con la vista el lugar, allí se guardaban varios de los prototipos de artefactos en los que _Cormox_ estaba trabajando actualmente pero sólo uno le importaba, se aproximó hacia una gaveta hecha de aluminio y oprimiendo unos botones el FK 24 apareció ante sus ojos.

Sonriendo satisfecha tomó la pieza en sus manos y la contempló durante unos segundos.

  _- Después de todo fue muy fácil – _

Pronto se iría arrepentir de haber hablado pues el sonido de la alarma general le avisó que estaba en problemas. Lanzó una maldición, ¡¿Qué diablos había salido mal?!.  Rápidamente se guardó la pieza en su cinturón y corrió fuera de la bóveda, recordando tomar la esfera de cristal al pasar por el pasillo.  Tres guardias la interceptaron al salir, pobres de ellos que terminaron contra las paredes.  Siguió corriendo hacia los pisos superiores puesto que al haber examinado el Vpross descubrió que los niveles hacia abajo estaban totalmente cubiertos ya.  Subía por las escaleras segura que tenía a varios hombres detrás suyo, no lograrían alcanzarla pero le preocupaban más los que encontraba delante de sí.

Los guardias hacían todo lo posible por detenerla pero ella fue más hábil, las artes marciales le eran de mucha utilidad en esos momentos y era a lo único que podía recurrir puesto que no sería conveniente usar magia.

Llegó a un piso, no sabía qué número, un ruido a su derecha le advirtió y con un rápido movimiento se encaramó en una clase de lámpara de gran tamaño pegada en el techo.   Manteniendo el equilibrio pudo ver cómo más de 8 hombres pasaban corriendo por el pasillo en busca del intruso, ella.  Bajó cuando estuvo el camino despejado y partió de nuevo hacia el lado contrario siempre preocupándose por subir, la azotea era su única salida.  Mientras corría su mente trabajaba a mil, ¿Por qué sonó la alarma? Había planeado todo esto con sumo cuidado y estuvo pendiente de todas las llaves de seguridad, entonces ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Cómo se percataron de su presencia?

El viento pegó fuerte en su rostro cuando salió a la azotea, avanzó velozmente y se detuvo en seco al llegar al límite del techo.  A cualquiera le daría vértigo con tan sólo mirar hacia abajo 10 pisos de altura.  

  _- ¡Alto! ¡Está rodeado!_ – le gritó un oficial.  No se volteó pero sabía que tenía a por lo menos veinte guardias de seguridad apuntándole con sus armas.

Y ella dibujó una media sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el vacío.  _"Parece que no tengo otra opción"_  se dijo en su mente.

Una exclamación de terror se hizo en las bocas de todos los oficiales al ver como la extraña persona que tenían frente así se precipitaba hacia abajo sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

La sensación de tirarse desde esa altura como si fuera una paracaidista le erizó la piel a la joven Naomi y elevó su adrenalina a la vez.  Bajaba a una tremenda velocidad y ya casi llegaba al suelo.  Dejó escapar una última sonrisa y luego cerró sus ojos frunciendo el entrecejo, una corriente de aire se generó a su alrededor y se despidió hacia abajo enérgicamente.  

Los guardias en la azotea sintieron de repente que el viento soplaba más fuerte y se arremolinaba por todos lados.  Entonces se acercaron vacilantes al borde del techo para mirar hacia abajo y sorprendidos se percataron que en el lugar donde debería estar un cuerpo sin movimiento no había nada.

************

**_Nota de la Autora:_**  Hola¡¡¡  al fin el séptimo chap¡ ^o^ Este capítulo se lo dedico a Celina quien me ha escrito recientemente :D.  

Por cierto, perdonen la demora pero he tenido cosas pendientes y escribo otro fic a la vez ^^UU  (Leri estás de testigo, discúlpame por haber tardado tanto u_u) por eso es que me tomaré tiempo para subir los próximos capítulos, gomen ne.

Seré corta, pos a ver, ¿Qué les parecio? n_n larguito pero bueno, ya he avanzado un poco ¿no? Naomi ya se conoció con Shaoran (Lili, ya vas a ver ^.-), Tomoyo y Eriol, y parece que les cayó muy bien pero curiosas las sensaciones que tuvieron Sayuri y Hiragizawa ;D.  Entonces nuestra protagonista pronto entrará a la preparatoria, ya hizo los exámenes y ha conocido a un nuevo chico n_n. ¿Qué opinan del joven Kawanori? Creo que este personaje me va a gustar mucho, jejeje, y la broma que le hizo a Lizzie ^^ tengo varias cosas planeadas con estos dos, vamos a ver qué tan influyentes son en la historia ;P

Wo¡ ¿Con quien habló Kero por teléfono? Enigma por ahora.  Y me pareció tan cute la parte en la que Sayuri se siente otra vez en familia¡ ^^ y esta chica volvió a robar, pero esta vez en grande, jejejeje, y le sonó la alarma, debió tener más cuidado ;P  Y qué vértigo debe sentirse al tirarse desde esa altura, uich¡ O_O  Por favor, comprensión por ese robo, es que no soy muy buena en eso, me falta originalidad ^^UU

A propósito, los versos que canta Naomi en la escena con Kero hacen parte del tercer opening de la serie:  _"Platina"_, esta canción me parece muy acorde con el fic ¿No lo creen? ^o^

**_A Celina Sosa:_**  Hola¡¡ muchísimas gracias por tu review¡¡ ^o^ me alegra que te guste.  ¿Sólo por el segundo? Bueno, pero va bien ¿Si o no? ^_- luego los chaps se ponen más interesantes y aparecen más personajes, espero que te gusten y por supuesto este séptimo capítulo también.  Me encantaría que me dejaras más reviews en capítulos adelantados para ver cómo te van pareciendo ^_^ Bue, gracias por las felicitaciones *^^* y cuídate¡ Nos leemos¡ n_n  

Bueno, ya paro porque no quiero aburrirlos, jejeje :D  Les agradezco mucho por leer y me darían mucho gusto sus comentarios, ¡Reviews pliss! ^_-

Annia 

_"Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..."_


End file.
